BitterSweet
by Lolee Ann
Summary: A Kurt and Dave love story. Mostly AU, with some cannon elements. Some important side elements will be added, but the majority of this story are the conversations and interactions of Dave and Kurt. I love their love story.
1. Chapter 1 Forgiveness

**I have been dreaming of this story for a while. If it turns out like my dreams, then it will be my favorite fic ever that I've written. Thanks for taking the time to read. Please let me know what you think. I'm always nervous to start a new story. I wrote it listening to "Someone Like You" by Adele on repeat track. That's for getting me addicted, CB! **

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel remembered exactly the day...the moment even, when he forgave David Karofsky.<p>

It wasn't on his first day back at McKinley, when Dave cornered him in a small classroom and offered a stumbling apology.

Nor was it when Dave joined Glee club, and become a part of their small group. A part that they'd accepted begrudgingly, but a part none the less.

It wasn't when he'd found his cake topper and an envelope full of cash labeled "for ruined clothes" shoved into his locker.

It wasn't even when Dave distanced himself from all of his jock friends, and could no longer be accused of even a whisper of bullying.

Kurt hadn't forgiven him after all of that. Wouldn't consider trusting him. Instead, he waited nervously.

For the other shoe to drop.

For Dave to unveil whatever elaborate and cruel joke he was playing.

A person just didn't stop being a bully.

That kind of thing only happened in cheesy after school specials. Not in real life. Not at McKinley. And certainly not with Dave "The Fury" Karofsky.

But then came that day. That moment.

Kurt had been waiting for Finn to get done with practice so that they could ride home together. Burt had said that, with gas prices being what they were, they both did not need to drive to school as their schedules were almost identical.

Except for Wednesdays.

On Wednesday Kurt got done tutoring freshmen in French at 4:15, and Finn wasn't done baseball practice until 4:45.

So; every Wednesday; for 30 minutes, Kurt waited.

That day he was waiting on the front steps of the school. It was a bracing late spring day. The sun was shining, but the air still had a hint of chill. Only 6 more weeks of school, and they'd be off for summer break.

Kurt was counting the hours. He was working on his dad, trying to get him to agree to send Kurt on a 2 week Contiki bus tour of Europe. He'd found a great deal online and he would be technically old enough to go on his own. He wanted and needed to get out Lima. Just for a little while.

On that Wednesday, he had been dreaming of Paris; head tilted back to capture the warmth of the sun, when he heard something that; though he hadn't known it at the time, would be the catalyst to changing the way he saw the world.

He heard the sound of someone crying.

Kurt normally didn't get involved in the drama of people he didn't know. It was mentally exhausting, with no emotional payoff.

But whoever was crying sounded absolutely desolate.

And that was a feeling that Kurt could relate to. The feeling that had driven him away from this school in the first place.

Sighing, he had stowed his bag under a nearby bench and went to investigate.

Walking around the perimeter of the building, he heard the sound of crying escalating, but it was now intermixed with something else.

Taunts.

Oh God, someone was being bullied.

Suddenly, his heartbeat was shaking his whole body and his palms itched with sweat and nerves.

He hadn't been bullied; not once since coming back to McKinley. He'd almost convinced himself it wasn't happening to anyone else either.

Clearly he'd been deluding himself.

Kurt Hummel wasn't a coward. His father hadn't raised him to be one, and dealing with being openly gay in a small Ohio town had made him even stronger. He'd run once, and learned that it didn't solve anything, didn't make the problem go away.

Maybe he couldn't help this kid who was crying, but running wouldn't make the problem go away either.

Bracing himself; fixing a look of defiance onto his colorless face, he took the first step around the corner.

Before he could take even one more step, the scene exploded before his eyes.

Frantically his brain processed the information in front of him.

Small, red headed kid. A freshmen. In the band, with glasses and head gear for his braces.

Backed up against the brick wall.

Surrounded by 3 jocks; ones Kurt remembered from his days of being bullied.

They'd knocked his glasses off, his tuba lay on the ground, and his terrified eyes were welled up with tears; a black bruise already forming around the edge of one. He was visibly shaking, his chest heaving with muted sobs.

All of this registered second in Kurt's mind.

The first thing that registered; the first thing he'd seen, had been another boy; not one of the 3 bullies, but also in a letterman jacket.

He'd been few steps ahead of Kurt, coming from the opposite direction.

And he'd taken in the scene, his feet already running.

Kurt saw him break through the line of bullies and place his body in front of the boy.

Seen him reach blindly down; still shielding the freshman, grabbing the kid's glasses and tuba, and handing them to him.

Kurt realized that he was frozen. Unable to move. Unable to believe what and who he was seeing.

David Karofsky.

David Karofsky was standing in front of the freshmen, protecting him with his body.

Kurt suddenly realized that they were speaking. The bullies.

"Oh lookie here. We've been wondering where you've been, Karofsky. What are you, some kind of Batman now? "

The 3 boys laughed.

"Yeah, what's the deal, Karofsky? First you tell everyone to lay off that fairy Hummel, now this? What are you, some kind of queer protector?"

They laughed again; as if they had said something funny.

Kurt; used to Dave's anger, was surprised to see the other boy was seemingly calm, his face expressionless.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Thanks for noticing. Now get out of here, leave this poor kid alone and go pick on someone your own size"

Kurt couldn't believe he'd just heard those words come out of Dave's mouth. From his frozen position, he gave his head a little shake, trying to reorient himself to reality. Because in the world he knew; this would never happen.

The jocks didn't appear daunted by Dave's words.

"Well, you look about our size, Davey boy. Why don't we just pick on you, then?"

Dave smiled; and even from a distance Kurt could see that his eyes were cold.

"Sure, Jones. Let's rumble. I am sure that your probation officer will have a sense of humor about it. And Harris, I'd be happy to fight you as long as you know that no amount of fighing is going to make that dick any bigger. And, McFarland, I hear you're pretty good in a fight. Oh wait...wrong McFarland. That would be your sister, wouldn't it?"

Stunned silence met Dave's coolly delivered speech. Finally, one of them; Kurt thought it was Jones, spoke.

"You know what? You're not even worth it, Karofsky… besides; I don't want to touch you. All the time you spend protecting these queers, who knows what diseases you've picked up"

The other two laughed, but it was more subdued...even a little nervous.

Backing away, they grabbed their backpacks and took off.

Kurt watched as Dave turned to the little red headed kid. He was still shaking.

"You ok, kid?"

Kurt had never heard that tone in Dave's voice. He sounded almost...gentle.

The freshmen stuttered that he was fine. He couldn't seem to stem the flow of tears cascading down his pale, freckled cheeks.

Dave smiled at him; clapping him on the shoulder.

"Trust me when I say that they do this to everyone. Just remember that the problem is with them, not you. And don't hesitate to ask for help, ok? You don't have to face this alone"

The boy nodded; swiping his hand impatiently across his wet cheeks.

Dave picked up his own book bag and helped the other kid pick up the last of his things. Then; nodding toward the corner of the building he spoke to the other boy.

"If you'll look over there, you'll see Kurt Hummel. I'm sure you've heard of him and the Glee Club. Kurt's been through what you went through a hundred times. He's the bravest kid I know. He'll have some tissues and good advice for you. Is your mom picking you up?"

Kurt was shocked. He had forgotten that he was plainly visible and he never thought he'd hear words like those come from Dave's mouth. His mind was so busy grappling with this new Dave that he almost missed the next exchange.

"Yeah, my mom's coming, but not until my brother gets done baseball at 4:45"

Dave gave the other kid a friendly push in Kurt's direction.

"That's ok, it's Wednesday. Kurt will be here until 4:45 too"

And with that; he was gone.

Not realizing that he had changed Kurt's world in those 5 minutes.

Dave protecting this kid had unlocked a door in Kurt's heart; his soul even, which he hadn't realized he'd slammed shut.

It healed some part of him he hadn't been aware was still broken.

It was on that day; in that exact moment, that Kurt Hummel forgave David Karofsky.


	2. Chapter 2 The Phone Call

**Thanks for all of your amazing reviews. I didn't get to spend Easter with my family, so your reviews totally made my holiday! (well, that and about a pound of chocolate!) If you are wondering, I want this story to be a longer one. I guess it depends on if people like it or not. I was going in a different direction with this chapter, then I heard "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder and this chapter is a result. Please tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>It was Saturday night and Kurt Hummel had nothing to do.<p>

Finn was out with Quinn, his dad and Carol had gone to her parent's 50th wedding anniversary in Indiana, and Mercedes and all of his other friends already had plans.

Which left him home alone. And more bored than the time Finn had made him look at every month of his Carmen Electra calendar.

He'd already read the latest Cosmo; buffed his nails, did a twenty minute oatmeal facial and sang along to the entire Wicked soundtrack.

He was contemplating sneaking into his dad's liquor cabinet and drinking away his boredom when his phone rang.

Well, not his phone precisely.

Somehow Finn had persuaded him to switch phones for the night; taking Kurt's iphone, and leaving Kurt with his dated flip phone. He'd explained to Kurt that he needed the access to the internet that his phone didn't provide. Something about him and Quinn watching You tube clips of prom queens and kings accepting their crowns. He'd informed Kurt that it got Quinn "in the mood" and he was driving them out to Lucky Lane tonight, so he needed all the help he could get.

Kurt had reluctantly handed him the phone, on the condition that he thoroughly sanitize it before returning it. God, having a sibling required so many sacrifices.

Now Finn's phone was ringing. Should he answer it?

Flopping onto his bed he grabbed it, checking the caller ID.

Karofsky.

Everything stopped. Time. Life. Kurt's heart.

It had been 3 days since "the incident". 3 days of Kurt wondering about this new Dave Karofsky.

What had made him change?

Did this change mean he was going to come out of the closet?

How had he known Kurt's schedule?

When had he suddenly gone from a chubby, sweaty jock to a well built, protective...hero?

Kurt huffed impatiently. First he'd vilified the other boy, now he was turning him into some kind of superhero.

He was just a boy. Just a…

Flipping the phone open he answered.

"Greetings, Finn's phone"

The pause on the other side of the line was lengthy. And strained.

"Umm…is Finn there?"

"If by "there" you mean out at Lucky Lane watching You tube Prom clips on my phone with Quinn Fabray and making out, then yes"

"Oh…"

Kurt could hear the confusion in Dave's monosyllabic reply.

"Listen, we switched phones for the night. Dumb, right? I mean, who switches phones? We are kinda like Lindsay Lohan from that one movie, Parent Trap, only instead of switching lives, we've switched phones. Except that my phone is kinda my life."

Breathless, he paused. Dave probably thought he was completely insane at this point.

"I liked Hayley Mills better in the original Parent Trap"

Kurt was unable to hold in the snort of laughter that Dave's comment elicited.

"You watched the original Parent Trap, Karofsky? That surprises me. I thought you jocks only watched plotless action movies"

Another pause.

"Umm…well, if Finn's not there, I will call back."

Kurt could hear the vague tone of hurt in the other boy's voice. Even though he tried to hide it.

Maybe he was just being polite or whatever, but he had tried to start a conversation with Kurt and he'd shot him down. Kurt was being as rude and snide as Dave had; until recently, always been to him.

Some habits die hard, Kurt realized, the smirk sliding from his face. Grasping Finn's phone like a life line, he rushed to speak.

"Wait...wait"

Suddenly it was the most important thing in the world that Dave Karofsky not hang up.

A long pause made Kurt think that maybe he was too late. Then,

"Yeah?"

"Look, Karofsky. I'm sorry for making fun of you. I guess I don't know how _not_ to be defensive with you. I'm always waiting for you to make fun of me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't know how to talk to you anymore"

Kurt didn't know what he expected the other boy to say. He certainly didn't expect the emotional confession that followed.

"God, I am so sorry. I can't say it enough. I know its lame, but I harassed you the most and hurt you because you made me feel things I didn't want to feel. You made me feel like a coward. I don't know how to talk to you either. Sometimes I can't bring myself to say anything, and other times I want to say too much. I want to tell you…everything. God, I'm so stupid. You don't need to hear all this crap."

Kurt could hear the other boy's frustration; and though he was still reeling from the other boy's words, he had to reassure him. _He had to_.

"No, no. This is what I need to hear. If things are going to change, if you want them to change..."

Dave's anxious voice cut into Kurt's speech.

"I do, I want everything to be so different. Please, I want to change everything about...I don't know …everything"

Kurt was genuinely shocked by the words Dave was saying. The desperation he could hear in Dave's voice. Beneath his shock he felt an answering emotion. A anguish similar to Dave's. A desperation for things to be different between the two of them. For things to be better.

"I want things to be different too, Kar...Dave. I do. It's not going to be easy though. I have finally kind of forgiven you. I don't know if I can trust you though, you know?"

Silence.

Finally; Dave spoke, his already husky voice thickened by the unshed tears Kurt could hear in his voice.

"You've forgiven me? God, it means everything to me to hear you say that. I promise I will try and be worthy of that forgiveness every day…oh my god, now I sound like some lame hall mark card…Thanks…just…thanks, Kurt"

Kurt; holding back tears of his own, smiled into the ancient flip phone, and scooted his body on the bed, resting his feet up against the bedroom wall.

"So, what makes Hayley Mills better than the infamous Lohan?"

"Ugh, where do I begin? Let's start with her horrific British accent..."

* * *

><p>3 hours later, Finn Hudson strolled in the door, hair mussed, lipstick on his collar, eyes dreamy. Kurt assessed that his Lucky Lane plan appeared to have met with success. He was glad someone's night had ended well. Too bad he couldn't say the same.<p>

"Finn Hudson! Where is your phone charger?"

Finn; lost in his own thoughts, was startled back to reality by the accusatory tone in his step brothers voice.

Kurt was perched on the landing, half way down the steps, Finn's phone in his hand. His face was flushed, and he was clearly in a state of agitation.

"I just ransacked your room looking for it, but it was no where to be found. What kind of person doesn't have a phone charger, Finn? What kind of idiot doesn't have a phone charger?"

The last of the dreaminess faded from Finn's eyes and he took a defensive step back.

"Whoa, crazy Kurt, you need to simmer down. You know I don't have a plug in charger. I lost it ages ago. That's why I always charge it in my car. But it was fully charged when I gave it to you. What's the problem?"

Kurt was taking deep breaths, trying to rein in his emotions. This was ridiculous, he was being ridiculous. _God._

"I'm sorry, Finn, I got to talking to a someone who called, and the phone died and it just bothered me. I don't have their number memorized, so I couldn't call them back on the house phone and I couldn't find your charger…and...whatever, I'm sorry"

Sighing, Kurt sat down on the landing, the outburst having drained him of energy.

Finn was still puzzled.

"Dude, you'd have had to talk to someone for 3 hours to lose all the charge. Who were you talking to for 3 hours? I thought all of your friends were busy tonight?"

"It was..." Kurt paused, walking down to the base of the stairs. He dropped Finn's phone into his hand, and held out his hand out for his own phone. "It was no one"

But Finn, handing Kurt his iphone, was still trying to figure out the whole situation.

"How would anyone have known to call you on my phone anyway? Quinn was the only one who knew we had switched"

Kurt was holding his phone gingerly, carefully applying hand sanitizer from the hall table to its surface.

"He was calling for you"

Finn shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, ok. Who was it? I'll go plug my phone in and call him from the car"

"Dave Karofsky"

Finn halted in his tracks, hand on the front door.

"Karofsky called for me? At what time?"

Kurt; walking up the steps, still carrying his phone gingerly away from his body, answered, his voice sounding distracted.

"I don't know. 7 maybe"

Finn's hand dropped from the door.

"That doesn't make any sense"

Kurt paused, arrested by the sound of confusion in Finn's voice.

"It doesn't make any sense for Karofsky to call you? Aren't you two friends from before he joined Glee and all that?"

Finn shook his head.

"It's not that. It's not weird for him to call me; we talk a few times a week. We've got a lot of classes together. What doesn't make sense is him calling me tonight. I saw him at the restaurant Quinn and I were at. We were in the salad line together. God, why Quinn forces me to go and get a salad when she knows I'm just going to stare at it is beyond me..."

Kurt's impatient voice interrupted his rambling.

"Wait, he was in the salad line?"

"Umm yeah, he told me that he was going to the movies with his cousins from out of town after dinner. I told him about taking Quinn to Lucky Lane and how I was going to use your phone to look up Prom clips. He told me that I was a genius but..."

Finn looked at his step brother; whose cheeks had begun to flush a deep pink.

"How did he call you if he was at the movies? And why did he call my phone if he knew that you had it?"


	3. Chapter 3 The Salad Bar

**I think we are all dying, waiting for tomorrow's episode. Let's hope it brings good things for our boys, eh? This one is dedicated to all of my faithful reviewers: LizzyPoodle, jekyllhj7, Dreaming-of-a Nightmare, Carly, Eowyn Rain, Spooky Bibi, and so many others. You people honestly inspire me.**

* * *

><p>Life was ironic, really.<p>

Kurt couldn't believe that his first glimpse of Dave Karofsky at school on Monday was in the salad line during lunch.

Kurt had decided on salad for lunch as his favorite jeans were fitting a little too tightly for his liking. He loved his jeans tight, but not 'can't close the button' tight.

Which was why he found himself empty plate in hand, in front of McKinley high's version of a salad bar. Casting a leery eye at the wilted and unappetizing options, he began to second guess his dieting plan. But McKinley didn't offer a lot of options. And today was corn dog day. Deciding that he couldn't go wrong with lettuce, he began piling it on his plate, debating mentally whether or not the full fat ranch dressing was worth the calories.

Then he heard it. Click. Huff. Click. Huff.

He almost laughed at the pure irony. Dave Karofsky.

The other boy hadn't seen him, as he was busy pulling his phone out of his pocket over and over, gazing distractedly at the screen. He was the source of the 'click, huff' noise. He would click open his phone and then huff in impatience. Over and over and over. It didn't look like he was texting. Maybe he was waiting for a call.

For some idea that thought of Dave waiting for someone to call raised Kurt's blood pressure, just a little bit. Who was he waiting for? His mom? Maybe another girl? A boy? His secret boyfriend? The love of his life? WHO?

Frustrated with himself and the other boy, he slammed his plate onto his tray and his tray down on the edge of the bar, spilling half his lettuce onto the floor.

"So...salad again, Karofsky?"

Dave literally jumped, spinning around only to realize that Kurt was standing across the length of the salad bar, on the other side. Jamming his phone into his pocket, he grabbed his own tray, and shifted down the salad bar, until he was directly across from Kurt.

"What do you mean by that, Hummel?"

Great. They were back to last names. Even though he'd initiated it, Kurt felt a little piece of the secret hope he'd been harboring in his heart; the hope that they could _at least_ be friends, chip away.

He should have let it drop there. But for some reason, it was important that Dave knew that he knew.

About Finn's phone.

"Finn told me that he saw you at the salad bar on Friday night."

Dave went pale, then his cheeks flooded with color.

_My god, he's blushing._ Kurt couldn't help but let his fading hope rekindle. Just a tiny bit.

"Umm yeah, I saw him"

Kurt arched his eyebrows, letting Dave know that he was waiting for the rest of the story.

"I…uh…I must have forgotten, I had a question about our trig homework..."

Dave was tripping over his words, his face getting progressively redder with each stumble.

Kurt smirked; smacking more lettuce onto his plate and skipping the dressing altogether.

"Well, when you're ready to man up and tell me the real story, you know where to find me, Karofsky"

* * *

><p>Mercedes dipped her second corn dog in mustard and shook her head, taking a bite.<p>

"Why would you pay 3 dollars for a plate of lettuce?"

Kurt had been sitting across from his best friend for over twenty minutes. His lunch sat untouched in front of him.

He couldn't eat. His conversation with Dave had caused his stomach to churn and the brown edged lettuce and overwhelming smell of corn dogs wasn't helping.

God, he was so dramatic. Not eating because of a boy.

When had his life turned into an episode of gossip girl or some other teen drama?

What the hell was it about Dave that got to him so bad? The salad bar conversation had made him realize that his feelings for the other boy had always been passionate. He'd passionately hated and feared him and now he passionately…liked to talk to him?

_God_, what was he even thinking?

He was making all of this drama up in his head. Dave had probably just called by accident, like he said, felt bad for Kurt being home alone and that's why he'd talked to him.

For three hours.

Instead of going to the movies with his cousins; who were visiting from out of town.

Boys make no sense.

For one brief, fleeting moment, Kurt dreamed of the simplicity of dating a girl...girls had to be easier than this.

His dream didn't last long. He'd been zoning out from Mercedes's incessant chatter, but now she was snapping her fingers at him, giving him 'the mad face'.

He _hated _the mad face.

"Are you even listening to me? Did you hear what I just said?"

Kurt lowered his eyes in contrition.

"Ugh...figures! Boys are all the same. Anyway, I was saying that Eddie called me on Friday to wish me a happy birthday. Can you believe that?"

Kurt was confused.

"Wasn't Friday your birthday? Isn't that why your mom and aunts took you out?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Friday was my birthday. But he called me. And then he acted shocked when I told him it was over. Probably because he's hot and Latin, he'd never been dumped. Well, he had the nerve to act like he didn't know what he'd done wrong. That boy has another thing coming if he thinks he can just call…"

Oh my gosh. Girls made no sense either.

Kurt frowned. A grim picture of his future began to paint itself in his mind.

There was no one for him to date.

The whole world was stark, raving mad.

He would always be alone.

Maybe he needed to get a cat.

With that heartwarming thought, he dumped the lettuce and headed for his study hall.

Maybe he'd get lucky and this day would get even worse.

* * *

><p>"Why did you hang up on me?"<p>

The hushed query broke into Kurt's reverie.

Kurt had secluded himself at a small table in the reference section of the library during his study hall. He needed to get used to being alone, as his future offered nothing but dreary seclusion, unable to understand, much less date, either gender.

It had been during these bleak moments of introspection that he'd heard the whispered question from the stacks of reference books behind him.

Spinning around he'd seen Dave. His eyes were lowered, seemingly fascinated by his shuffling feet. His large hands were jammed in his pockets; presenting the inadvertently adorable image of a shy little boy.

Kurt had beckoned him closer, and he'd eagerly grabbed a chair, pulling it right up next to Kurt at the small round table. Invading his space, really.

Kurt wondered why he wasn't scared.

Maybe it was the look on the other boy's face. Kurt felt like he was seeing the _real _Dave for the first time. Not the bully who'd pushed him. Not the closet case who'd kissed him. Not even the Super man who'd saved that kid the other day.

All the masks were gone.

His face was open, revealing anxiety and…pain.

He was hurt because he had thought Kurt had hung up on him.

This changed something fundamental in Kurt. Knowing that he had the power to hurt Dave. The last remnants of resentment, bitterness, and fear…they drained away.

Leaving him staring at Dave. Just as open, just as vulnerable as the other boy.

It scared the hell out of him.

Lowering his voice to a "library appropriate" volume, he answered back.

"I didn't hang up. Finn's phone died and I couldn't find the charger and I didn't have your number and I tore his room up looking for it and…"

Kurt stumbled to a halt, realizing that he was probably revealing too much.

But he couldn't regret being honest when he saw the change his words wrought in Dave.

The other boy seemed to have had a weight lifted from his shoulders when Kurt had said that he hadn't hung up.

That he'd tried to call back.

"Oh"

That was all Dave said. But his blinding grin and suddenly relaxed posture spoke volumes.

"So yeah…it was…nice to talk to you"

Kurt couldn't believe how nervous he was. He could hear it in his voice and his whole body had begun to tremble. It was like his body knew; even if his mind refused to acknowledge it, that they were crossing some invisible line. Some line that; once crossed, they would never be able to go back from.

Dave seemed to sense it too.

His blinding grin slowly relaxed into a quiet half smile (one of the sexiest things Kurt had ever seen), and when he spoke, it was with a gravity that Kurt hadn't been expecting.

"Yeah. It was one of the best nights of my life"

Leaning over; taking a chance, Kurt placed his hand over Dave's.

The other boy's breath caught; the flush returning to his cheeks.

But he made no move to move his hand.

This gave Kurt the courage to ask,

"So, you want to talk tonight? I've got your number in my phone now"

Dave was already nodding, before Kurt had even finished the question. Seeming to realize that his quick agreement was sending a powerful message, he quickly inserted

"That would be cool. Just no more Cosmo confessions...dude, they freak me out"

Kurt laughed; earning him an immediate look of censure from the school's ancient librarian.

Quickly separating, Kurt grabbed his stuff; and tersely instructed the other boy "follow me"

2 minutes later they were on the side of the school where the incident had occurred the week before.

Now they wouldn't be overheard.

Kurt heaved a sigh of relief; muttering under his breath about fascism and small Ohio towns.

Shaking his head, he met Dave's eyes.

"Ok, so I won't read any Cosmo confessions, but you can't talk about Dale Jr for more than 5 minutes total"

Dave huffed in outrage.

"Only 5 minutes, but Dale Jr deserves…ok fine, no more than 5 minutes of nascar, I promise. "

Kurt smiled at his willingness to compromise. But he wasn't finished yet.

"And one more thing. "

Dave looked nervous now. First he had limited Nascar time, and now…

"We have to talk about it."

"It?"

Kurt took a deep breath, gathering his courage.

"Our attraction to each other"


	4. Chapter 4 The Love Letters Songs Part 1

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I hate when a story takes so long to update you can't remember what happened the chapter before. I promise to update this thing every day for the next week! I want to dedicate this chapter to my official song selector. You inspire me and I both hate and love that you are a better writer than me. I'm going to have some jumbo cashews and watch some Vin Diesel in your honor!**

* * *

><p>"What time is it?" Dave's voice; a husky whisper, sent shivers down Kurt's spine. A quick look at his alarm confirmed what he already knew. It was late.<p>

"2:13 am"

"I thought we promised ourselves last night we wouldn't stay up past midnight"

"You have only yourself to blame tonight! You had to ask me about my favorite musicals and God knows that's not something I can just sum up in a few minutes!"

Dave's laughter; low and gravelly, came across the line, wrapping itself around Kurt's body and settling finally on his heart.

God, this was so hard.

For four weeks; since that afternoon in the library, they'd talked every night on the phone. Each and every single night; without fail. Sometimes just for a few minutes, but most nights it was for hours.

Some nights it was all night.

They talked about everything. School, sports, music, family, hobbies, movies, memories, favorite books and favorite foods and everything. Just everything.

Everything except "it".

Kurt knew the moment that he'd said it, that afternoon by the side of the school, that he had pushed too hard, too fast. Asking Dave to talk about their attraction to each other had the exact opposite effect of what he had desired.

Dave had yanked his hand back; flushing darkly, and had high tailed it so fast back into the school that Kurt was surprised he hadn't left skid marks.

Since that moment, there had been no talk about 'the kiss' or their relationship or why Dave had called him that first night. It was clear Dave wasn't ready to talk about it, and Kurt cherished their nightly conversations too much to risk driving Dave away by bringing it up again.

But for all that they didn't speak of them, their feelings hung in the air between them. The unspoken words; words Dave couldn't say, words Kurt _wouldn't_ say…they colored every interaction between them. Making their conversations; the words that they _did _say, sharper, stronger somehow… more bittersweet.

Kurt couldn't help but wonder how long they would have this; how long Dave would let himself call. Every day he worried that today would be the day. The day that Dave realized he was giving himself away with every word he spoke to Kurt.

The worry of losing this tenuous new relationship, the weight of being so close emotionally to Dave; having so much of him, but not everything…it was breaking Kurt's heart.

He couldn't seem to protect himself.

Every night; every word, he fell deeper.

Deeper in like, in lust, in…everything, with a boy who may never be able to return those feelings. Who might never let himself be who he really was.

Kurt spent his days counting down the hours until the night, when he shut his bedroom door at night; curled up in his bed, and waited for the phone to ring.

He'd set the ring tone for Dave's number to "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles.

He loved the first line of that song.

_Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long_.

Last week he had pretended to "accidently" call Dave during Glee to see what his ring tone was on Dave's phone.

He had been surprised to hear the opening strains of "Someone like You" by Adele.

He didn't know what to make of it. Hadn't expected Dave to even know who Adele was.

He was as confused as hell about everything. He really liked Dave, but he needed more. He needed to know that this wasn't just another friendship to him.

He wanted to be able to pick up their conversations in the light of day, at school. He wanted more than just seeing Dave at Glee, and shooting the breeze with him and the other boys; as if they were nothing more than casual friends.

He wanted so much, so fast. He didn't know how he would survive if this was all they would ever be to each other.

Sighing; he said goodnight to a sleepily incoherent Dave, looking at his clock. 5 hours until he could talk to the other boy again.

God, he was such a mess.

* * *

><p><span>Love Letters<span>.

Mr. Shue underlined the word on the white board with a flourish and spun around to the face the glee club, an expectant smile on his face.

Blank looks stared back at him.

Heaving a sigh, he frowned at the group and spoke.

"This week's theme is love letters, guys. Now, some of you may be asking, how can we sing love letters? Well, first we ask ourselves, what is a love letter?"

Rachel's hand shot into the air.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"A love letter is a way for one person to tell another person things that they can't say in person."

No one missed her not so subtle glance towards Finn. Quinn cleared her throat loudly, grasping Finn's hand in hers. Dragging her eyes back, Rachel continued in a rush,

"Or a way for two people separated by distance or circumstance, to show their love to each other. My dads still write each other love letters when one of them goes out of town...well, I guess love emails would be a better description, although they do still occasionally send the letters through the actual mail, but I think…"

Mr. Shue held up a hand, cutting off her rambling definition.

"Thank you Rachel, that is an excellent description. A love letter traditionally is the method by which one person can; non verbally, express love for another. The letter can sometimes be an expression of what they cannot say in person. Not always, but sometimes. The majority of love letters are romantic in nature, but they don't always have to be. The letters can be from parent to child, friend to friend, or any other number of combinations. Now, for our purposes we are looking for love letters that take the form of the lyrics of a song. Some of the most powerful songs are of yearning, sadness, need, or love lost. "Hey there, Delilah" by the Plain White T's or "Dear John" by Taylor Swift, are a few of the more recent ones, you've probably heard. Heck, "I'll be missing you" was Puff Daddy's love letter to Biggie"

The Glee club exploded with laughter. They were amused at both at the idea of Diddy writing Biggie Smalls a love letter, and Mr. Shue's knowledge of any rap and R & B music. He wasn't exactly known for having any 'street cred'.

"Your assignment this week is two parts. First, find someone in your life...and it can be anyone that you want to send a message to via song. Second, find the right song to express what you want to say. Even though the assignment is 'love letters', it doesn't have to be a message of romantic love.

Also, no duets or group numbers on this one, guys. Now that nationals are behind us, I want to push some of our more reluctant performers out of their comfort zones before the end of the school year. Everyone will be going solo on this one"

With a pointed look at Mike Chang and Dave, Mr. Shue dismissed the already buzzing Glee club with an encouraging smile.

"Good luck to each and every one of you. Songs will be performed this coming Thursday and Friday. That gives you each 3 or 4 days to prepare."

* * *

><p>"So…what are you going to sing?"<p>

Kurt held his breath, wondering how Dave would answer.

It was 11:30, and they'd been talking idly about their day for over an hour.

Kurt eventually realized that Dave wasn't going to bring up the Glee assignment, so he did. He had thought of little else since Mr. Shue announced it earlier that day.

He'd run through a million songs to Dave.

And he couldn't help but wonder...maybe to hope a little...that Dave might take the chance to sing to him.

The silence lengthened on the other end of the line.

Finally; just a second before Kurt would have jumped in, Dave spoke.

"Umm...I don't know. Maybe something for my mom. It's the month of Mother's Day after all"

Kurt's heart dropped.

He hadn't realized how much hope he had been harboring that Dave would use this opportunity to convey a message to Kurt. A love letter. Something to hold onto; even if he couldn't tell Kurt the words in any other way.

Dave was talking again.

"Yeah, I'm really nervous about the solo, so I'm going to ask Mr. Shue if I can go first and just get it over with".

Somehow Kurt managed to express excitement about Dave's idea, and even engage in chit chat for a few more minutes, before yawning audibly and telling the other boy that he had better have an early night.

But it was hours before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was Thursday already. Two weeks and 1 day left of school.<p>

Kurt was excited for the summer, excited for Europe (he had finally convinced his dad to let him go on that Contiki tour), excited to get away from McKinley. Away from Dave.

The other boy hadn't called the last two nights.

Kurt had stayed awake until 4 the first night; waiting for him to call. He knew he could have called; but Dave had always called.

He didn't think his heart could take the pain of trying to call and having Dave ignore him. He'd gone to hit the call button so many times, but in the end; he hadn't been brave enough.

Not the first night, nor the second.

The second night, he'd given up by 1 am.

He had barely seen Dave at school.

He was probably trying to avoid Kurt.

Maybe the sight of Kurt sickened him now. Reminded him of his emotional weakness in talking to Kurt for hours and opening up to him.

Kurt's stomach rolled at the thought that Dave would be sickened at the sight of him.

Surely it hadn't come to that.

As if summoned by Kurt's anxious thoughts, Dave walked in the door.

Kurt was shocked by his appearance.

The other boy looked just as exhausted as Kurt. His normally neatly combed hair was mussed, as if he'd spent the day running his fingers through it.

What was wrong?

Kurt was half out of his seat to go to him, to find out what was wrong, what kind of pain he was in, when the other boy looked him in the eye, mouth clenched and shook his head.

Kurt's heart; already laden with sadness, broke into even more pieces. It was a literal feeling of pain; that robbed Kurt of his breath and forced his exhausted eyes shut.

He couldn't' deal with this. He couldn't be here, and see Dave, and know that the other boy didn't love him, or like him, or even want his comfort as a friend.

Mercedes was the only one to notice how pale he'd gone.

"Kurt, are you ok? You look terrible."

Her voice was tinged with concern and urgency, but Kurt couldn't let her sympathy in right now. If he did; it would break him, and he'd cry. He waved her away.

He couldn't let Dave see him cry. He wouldn't let him. The other boy was obviously in pain over something, and Kurt would not add to his burden.

Mr. Shue came bounding into the room in that moment.

"Ok, it's time, people! Our Love letters song marathon is about to begin!"

Cheers and clapping broke out amongst the glee clubbers.

Kurt forced his eyes to focus on the front of the room. Dave was about to sing. He'd asked to go first.

He'd stay for that, and then he'd go home, pleading a headache.

He could make it through one "Did you ever know you were my hero?" mothers' day tribute from Dave. It was a matter of pride that he make it.

Mr. Shue was announcing the line up.

"Dave here is very brave; he has volunteered to go first. Please give a big Glee club welcome to Dave Karofsky, as he takes the microphone for his first solo!"

The clapping and cheers came louder this time. Kurt forced his hands together in a quick motion, a strained smile stretched across his mouth.

He could see Dave grab the microphone out of the corner of his eye.

He couldn't quite bring himself to look directly at the other boy.

Dave began speaking.

"Ummm…thanks, you guys. This isn't easy for me. I love to sing, but I have never done anything like this. Anyway, this love letter song is for the only person I have ever been in love with"

Cat calls and chants of "Oh yeah, Davey!" raced around the room. Kurt's head jerked around to face the other boy, who was standing at the front of the room, with a guitar slung across his chest.

Kurt's heart began to thump in his chest. Hope, so recently crushed, reemerged. What would he sing?

His head ducked, gaze fixed on his guitar strings, Dave began to play.

Kurt recognized the chords at once. It was one of his favorite songs. Then Dave's husky baritone hit the first note and Kurt couldn't think anymore. He could only feel.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you__  
><em>_Cause I know that you feel me somehow__  
><em>_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be__  
><em>_And I don't want to go home right now_

Dave had been looking at his guitar the entire first verse, his voice slightly muted. At the last word of the verse, he seemed to gain courage, lifting his head.

And for one timeless, haunting moment, a moment that Kurt knew he would never ever forget, he looked Kurt dead in the eye, and sang to him; pain, love, and confusion laced through every word.

_And all I can taste is this moment__  
><em>_And all I can breathe is your life__  
><em>_Cause sooner or later it's over__  
><em>_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
><em>_Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
><em>_When everything's made to be broken__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am__  
><em>  
>He repeated the chorus, his gazed now fixed straight ahead, eyes welling with tears.<p>

He reined in his voice; the confident baritone of the verse before, scaling back to the husky whisper that Kurt knew so well.

The last words he sang were accompanied by the slow fall of the tears tracking down his cheeks.

"Oh my God."

Startled, Kurt realized he'd said the words out loud.

His had one hand over his heart; on his heaving chest, the other shaking hand was brushing tears from his eyes.

Kurt tore his gaze from Dave; who was also now scrubbing the tears from his cheeks, to gauge the reaction of the rest of the Glee club, who were sitting in complete silence.

Kurt saw tears on the faces of every single one of the girl's faces...and Puck's.

No one would have noticed his reaction; especially now that they were all on their feet, clapping, whistling, and stamping their feet.

Dave; who had looked mortified at his having cried, was slowly starting to grin at the wild response. Smiling, he bowed and returned to his seat.

His eyes didn't meet Kurt's again.

* * *

><p>It was 11 pm.<p>

Kurt had just finished watching The Fast and the Furious. For once, being Finn's step brother was paying off. He had the best DVD collection.

Not that Kurt cared about cars or racing...but Vin Diesel was beyond hot and a great distraction. And Kurt needed a distraction from thinking about today. The song. The look. The ignoring that followed. Turning off the TV, he heard it.

The ending credits must have covered the sound.

_Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long._

Dave was calling.


	5. Chapter 5 The Love Letters Songs Part 2

**I couldn't go to bed until I had finished this chapter. I did fall asleep a time or two in front of the screen! This story is more angsty than my usual, but fear not, my lovely readers, the fluff is on it's way soon! I totally stole a line from my favorite book Deathly Hallows here...do you see where it is? Thanks to everyone for their song suggestions for Kurt. I wanted to use every single one of them and they all worked, but I had to pick just one in the end. Review if you like. Review if you hate it. Review if your like "meh...that's 10 minutes of my life I'll never get back!"**

* * *

><p>Before he could think, before he could give himself one of a thousand excuses not to answer, Kurt dived for the phone. Clicking the answer button, he waited.<p>

Silence.

Finally, a nervous half laugh.

"Umm...hello?"

"Hello, David."

Kurt's quiet voice belied the anxiety he was feeling. His heart was beating so hard he could feel it in the tips of his fingers and toes.

The nervous half laugh was more strained this time.

"...hey, Kurt. Sorry about the last couple of nights. I've been kind of sick, my mom's made me go to bed early..."

He trailed off, not even bothering to continue with his lame, and obviously false explanation. Kurt gripped his phone, running his hand through his already mussed hair.

"Did you call me just to lie to me, David? Because I can't stand liars"

Kurt heard something then. A quiet noise. Like something halfway between a whimper and a sob.

"No..no..you're right. I…I'm sorry. God, I didn't mean to screw this up. I just needed time to think and that damn assignment from Mr. Shue was messing with my head and ..."

He trailed off, clearly hoping that Kurt would jump in and laugh it off, or maybe dismiss the two days as nothing. Anything so they could return to their warm camaraderie of before.

In that moment Kurt wanted so badly to smooth over what had happened and spend the next few hours mending his wounded heart with the joy of talking to Dave. Talking about everything and nothing.

It hurt him to hear the desperation in the other boy's voice; as if Dave also had the feeling that something precious was slipping away.

But Kurt couldn't do it again. Couldn't slip back into another month of make believe, where they spoke everything but the words that they needed to say, and shared everything but the truth.

It would kill him to open himself up to Dave like that and have him walk away again. He'd almost had a mental breakdown in Glee today, after only two days of not speaking to Dave. Maybe it was unreasonable, maybe he wasn't giving Dave the time that he needed, but Kurt knew that he had had reached his limit.

He couldn't wait by the phone until 4 again. He couldn't settle for friendship when he wanted so much more. He couldn't talk for hours without saying anything.

Heaving a sigh, he forced himself to speak.

"So, I really liked your song today in Glee. You have a beautiful voice. "

Dave's response was quick, relief coloring his tone.

"Thanks! That means a lot, coming from you. What are you going to sing tomorrow?"

But Kurt wasn't done with his questions.

"I don't know. Who was the person you were singing too? You mentioned it being the only person you've ever been in love with?"

The nervous silence returned.

"Oh…I...I...a girl that I knew last year. Last summer. She's not from around here. She's from..uhh…Boston. Yeah, so I never get to see her or anything. "

This time the silence stretched for a good minute before Kurt's tired voice replied with one word.

"Oh"

Dave started to speak then, rushing to fill the silence, but Kurt didn't hear him.

He'd already clicked the end button on his phone.

Sliding from his bed to the floor, he gave way to the desolation washing over him. Dropping his phone to the floor, he curled up in the smallest ball that he could, his arms wrapped around his knees, head bowed.

And the let the misery pull him under.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how long he remained curled up on the floor. His phone rang seven times before he finally shut it off.<p>

He couldn't bear hearing it over and over…

_Something always brings me back to you..._

_Something always brings be back to you..._

He was just picking himself up off the floor when he heard it. A tentative knock at the door.

Who would be coming to the house at 1230 at night?

Warily, Kurt slipped down the steps.

He didn't think it could be Dave. It wouldn't be Dave.

It was Dave.

Standing on his porch in the pouring rain.

And suddenly, all of the emotions he'd thought swept away by the misery returned, stronger than before.

Confusion. Attraction. Anger….Hope.

Shaking hands reached for the dead bolt, and pulled open the door.

Drenched and shivering, Dave looked up, meeting Kurt's eyes.

If Kurt had felt that he knew misery in those moments before Dave's arrival, looking into the other boy's eyes made him realize that he hadn't even scratched the surface of pain.

Dave looked as if he had lived a hundred years of misery since Kurt had last seen him.

"God, Dave...come in. Let me go get some towels"

Dave followed Kurt docilely, once again bending his head, seemingly unable to maintain eye contact with the other boy.

Grabbing a few fluffy towels from the hall closet, Kurt led Dave into the dim; fire lit family room.

He'd had more than one dream of spending an evening with Dave in this very room, in front of the fire. They would be snuggled together underneath a blanket, watching the fire glow, talking about their dreams and hopes. Eventually Dave would reach over and press his lips to Kurt's and they'd be wrapped up in each other and then...

Kurt snapped back to attention. This was hardly a romantic rendezvous.

Dave was toweling his wet hair and clothes, refusing to either speak or look at Kurt.

Sighing, Kurt realized that he'd have to be the one to initiate the conversation.

"Dave, why did you come here?"

Pausing in the action of folding the now damp towels, Dave hesitated.

"I...uh…I couldn't leave things the way they were"

Kurt shook his head, his anger and disappointment sparking his next comment.

"Why the fuck do you even care? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with this girl? The Boston one? The love of your life?"

Having fired off the questions in rapid succession, he moved away from the other boy, sinking into one of the lounge chairs in front of the fire.

It was weird, but being in front of the fire didn't warm him up at all.

Hearing hesitant footsteps, he looked up to see Dave standing in front of his chair.

The misery was stamped even more clearly on his face. His lips moved; but no sound emerged, as though he were trying to say something, but wasn't able to actually articulate it.

Kurt gave him a minute. Then two. Finally, after a solid five minutes of watching Dave stand immobile in front of him, Kurt gave up. The last spark of hope died, and he made to get up from the chair.

Dave's large hand clapped down on his shoulder, forcing him back into his seat.

Just like in glee, tears were tracking down his cheeks again. Taking in a shuddering breath, he spoke in halting tones...

"Kurt...I don't know…I can't seem to…I need…I want to say…"

Suddenly it was as if a dam burst of emotion broke through and Dave fell to his knees. Reaching forward he wrapped his arms around Kurt's lithe body, burying his face in Kurt's pajama clad chest.

Kurt was shocked.

He'd heard of bringing someone to their knees, but he'd never imagined he could do that to anyone. Much less this big, tough jock.

Not knowing what to do, acting on instinct, Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave's shoulders; gently running his hands through the other boy's hair. Feeling the other boy's shoulders shaking with silent sobs, Kurt began to make soothing noises, trying with his hands, his body, and his words to bring comfort and solace to the boy who clung to him so desperately.

He had no idea how much time passed. Life took on a dreamy unreality. Eventually Dave's sobs calmed, and the embrace began to slowly evolve. From one of comfort to one of passion.

The hands that had wrapped around Kurt's body were now engaged in running up and down's Kurt's back, pulling him steadily closer.

Before long, they were wrapped up in each other, lying in front of the fire.

Not a word was spoken.

As if they both knew that to speak at that moment would break the spell.

Finally Dave murmured that he had to leave. Tilting Kurt's chin up, looking at him, eye to eye, he added one more thing, before unwrapping their bodies and walking out the door.

"I don't know what it means, but you deserve to know that today…I was singing to you"

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, I want to thank you all for the wonderful performances. Puck, your rendition of "My Prerogative" as a love letter to yourself was especially touching. Anyway, as you know, only one performance remains…a big hand for our own Kurt Hummel!"<p>

The Glee club clapped wildly, cheering and whistling as Kurt made his way to the front of the room.

"Thanks guys! To be honest, I've changed my mind a million times about what to sing. I decided to go with something by my favorite artist- Joan Armatrading. In the end, there is only one person I could sing this song to. I don't know what it means, but you deserve to know that today…I will be singing to you"

Kurt could hear Dave's indrawn breath as he repeated his own words back to him verbatim.

Nodding to Brad; the accompanist, he began.

_I'm not the sort of person who falls in and quickly out of love__  
><em>_But to you, I give my affection, right from the start.__  
><em>_I have a lover who loves me - how could I break such a heart?__  
><em>_Yet still you get my attention._

_Why do you come here, when you know I've got troubles enough?__  
><em>_Why do you call me, when you know I can't answer the phone?__  
><em>_And make me lie when I don't want to,__  
><em>_And make someone else some kind of an unknowing fool?__  
><em>_Make me stay when I should not?__  
><em>_If you're so strong then resolve the weakness in me.__  
><em>_Why do you come here, and pretend to be just passing by?__  
><em>_I need to see you - I need to hold you - tightly._

_Feeling guilty,__  
><em>_And I'm worried, and I'm waking from a tormented sleep__  
><em>_'Cause this old love, you know it has me bound,__  
><em>_But this new love cuts so deep.__  
><em>_If I choose now, I'm bound to lose out;__  
><em>_One of you is gonna have to fall...__  
><em>_I need you, baby.__  
><em>

Kurt was so nervous that he closed his eyes on the last few notes. He was scared of what he'd see when looked at Dave. He was mostly scared that he wouldn't' see anything.

Opening his eyes to the thunderous applause, he prepared to face the boy he'd sung to.

A quick scan of the room revealed to him that he didn't have to worry about Dave's reaction.

He wasn't there.


	6. Chapter 6 The Park

**Thanks for hanging in there and thanks for all of your reviews! I love this chapter, but it was hard to write. Sometimes the ones you think will be the easiest are; in fact, the most difficult. I will probably update again tonight or tomorrow. Either that or start my own "fondue for two" show. I loved Brittany interviewing her cat! Reviews are like chocolate to me. Chocolate, mixed with crack, mixed with Matt Damon in the Bourne Identity!**

* * *

><p>The hallway corridors echoed; empty by the time glee ended. It was Friday and no one wanted to stay a minute longer than they had to.<p>

Kurt; who normally felt an incredible buzz after a performance, instead felt lethargic. Listless. And a chilling sadness that seemed to seep all the way down to his bones.

How could Dave have walked out of his performance? Was it that horrible to have Kurt sing him a song? Did he sicken Dave so much that he couldn't stand to sit through a single performance?

What about last night? What about those unbelievably beautiful moments together in front of the fire? Had it all meant nothing to Dave?

Had it all been some kind of joke?

Kurt felt his stomach heave, threatening to cast up the remains of his lunch. Please, God...even if Dave didn't want Kurt singing to him, please let it not have been a joke.

The late night talks, the moments they'd spent together in front of the fire. Kurt had to believe that at least they were real. He had to believe it or he would go crazy.

Trying to shove down his despairing thoughts, he headed for his locker, where he and Finn would meet up before driving home.

Rounding the corner, he spotted his step brother leaning against the locker bank.

He wasn't alone.

Dave Karofsky was at his locker too. Leaned in towards Finn, he spoke in a low voice. Kurt couldn't make out the words, only hear an unintelligible murmur.

Whatever it was he was saying, it was making Finn nod warily, shrugging his shoulders. A second later, his stepbrother was swinging his backpack around his shoulders and walking out the exit.

"Hey!"

Kurt's feet; which had been dragging, picked up the pace. Where the hell was Finn going? But his shout and running feet were for naught. Finn was already out the door, leaving Kurt alone in the hallway with Dave Karofsky. Dave was leaning back against Kurt's locker, his hands shoved in his pockets, and eyes downcast.

Kurt stared at him in for a full minute before Dave spoke.

"I...uh...I asked Finn if I could take you home. I need to talk to you. "

Kurt bit his lower lips, shaking his head, refusing to respond to Dave's tentative smile.

"No...I have nothing to say to you, David Karofsky. Well, correction. I did have something to say, but apparently you didn't want to listen. Now, I am not interested in listening to you or driving home with you or anything with you!"'

Spinning on his heel, he headed for the choir room. Surely someone was still there and could give him a ride home.

He'd gone two steps when Dave spoke.

"I listened to your song. I couldn't believe...I couldn't believe you were singing to me. I…"

Kurt had turned around at the sound of Dave's voice and watched in increasing amazement at the sight of Dave Karofsky at a complete loss for words. His neck, face, and even ears were flushing successively darker with each fumbled word.

Visibly trying to regain control of himself, Dave took a deep breath and continued.

"I left in the last few seconds. I couldn't stay in there. Not with everyone and you...I couldn't…I have never..."

Even with crushing despair weighing on his heart, Kurt couldn't help but smile to himself. Dave was adorable when he was flustered.

Seeing that tiny smile seemed to decide something for Dave. Looking impatiently around, ascertaining that they were; in fact, alone, he took the few steps to reach Kurt and held out a hand.

When Kurt stared blankly at the appendage offered to him, Dave muttered under his breath, reaching down to link his fingers through with Kurt's.

And then, before he could speak, before he could breathe even, Dave was pulling him down the hall.

Down the hall and out the side exit. Through the side yard, over the student parking lot. Dave's truck was the last vehicle in the lot.

Grasping Kurt's hand firmly in his own, Dave's determined strides quickly ate up the distance from the sidewalk to his car. Yanking open the passenger door, he ushered a dazed Kurt into his seat, before jogging around to his own side.

They had driven probably a mile before Kurt; his hand (hell, his own body) still tingling, could bring himself to speak.

"What is going on, Dave? I hate to go all Katy Perry on you, but you're hot then you're cold and back and forth. You walk out of my performance, but insist on driving me home. You won't look at me, but you hold my hand all the way to the car. "

Dave didn't react to Kurt's rushed speech beyond a tightening of his mouth, his eyes focused on the road.

And suddenly Kurt was so tired.

So tired of trying to understand a boy that didn't want to be understood. Who wanted him in one moment and hurt him so badly in the next.

"Ok, you don't want to talk, fine. Just drop me off and let's put an end to this, Karofsky. Obviously you don't know how you feel, or maybe you feel nothing, maybe it's all in my head, and that's ok…."

Kurt had been so focused on watching Dave; trying to figure out what he was thinking, that he didn't notice where they were driving. Didn't realize until the light suddenly changed that they were underneath newly budding trees; with the sunlight filtering through the leaves.

Cursing, Dave quickly threw the gears into park and turned off the engine.

They were in the parking lot of one of their town's local parks; which explained the trees. It was empty, though, even if it hadn't been, they would have been guaranteed privacy, given how they were parked at the far end of the lot, underneath the shade of the trees.

"This isn't my home, Karofsky"

No response.

Dave still looked straight ahead, his hands gripping the wheel.

The silence stretched between them. One minute. Then another, and another.

Kurt had just opened his mouth to speak, to say something to fill the unbearable silence when Dave; still facing the windshield, began to talk; his husky voice tinged by something that Kurt couldn't identify.

"I'm sorry I walked out today. It wasn't because I hated your performance...I don't think I can explain...I don't know how to say what I need to say"

Kurt felt the air around them begin to hum with an intense, breath stealing electricity. He needed to know what Dave was having such a hard time telling him. Reaching for the other boy's hand, he gently pulled it off the wheel, linking the larger fingers through his own.

"It's ok. You can tell me anything, Dave. There's nothing that's not ok for us to talk about. You're safe here with me"

Kurt could feel Dave's hand began to tremble.

A minute passed and Kurt began to think that Dave wasn't going to be able to say what was on his mind. That nothing would change.

His heart started to hurt, a literal physical pain in his chest. Dave was going to reject him again.

Then it happened.

In a series of rushed and fumbling movements, Dave unbuckled his seat belt and Kurt's, unlinking their hands. Pulling Kurt close, he wrapped his big arms around the other boy; dragging him to the middle of the seat, surrounding Kurt with his body. Kurt; after a pause of shock, quickly wrapped his arms around the other boy's back; his face a mask of disbelief and joy.

Dave buried his face in Kurt's neck; tightening his arms around his body, slowly running his hands up and down Kurt's back; almost soothingly. He was holding him as if he were something infinitely precious. A wave of tenderness washed over Kurt, and he clung a little closer to the other boy, one hand on his back; the other idly smoothing through his hair.

Being close to Dave had its usual effect on Kurt. The electricity that had been in the air was now rushing through Kurt's body. Every nerve ending tingled. His heart was pounding so hard it shook his entire body. Being wrapped up in Dave's arms was so intensely beautiful and so incredibly warm that it was almost painful.

After another few minutes, Dave began to speak, his voice raspy and hushed.

"I left today because if I had stayed even one…one second more, I wouldn't have been able to stay in my seat. You were so damned beautiful, and you were singing to...to… me and nothing and no one has ever made me feel what you make me feel. God, just when you look at me, it tears me apart. To have you singing to me...I'm surprised I didn't go berserk. It was like the ground fell away beneath me and I literally couldn't breathe"

Kurt was sobbing quietly, the tears seeping from under his closed eyelids, his body shaking. This couldn't be real. Dave couldn't be saying these things. But Dave continued,

"It's always been you, Kurt. I've tried to run. I've made you run. I hurt you and; in the process, hurt myself so badly. I…I'm not so good with words. I just…I just need you. You take all the pain away. You fill all the emptiness. God, I sound like an idiot, I just don't know how to tell you…"

He trailed off; clearly at a loss for what to say.

Kurt opened his eyes, and pulled back from the other boy's embrace, lifting Dave's chin in the process.

Their eyes met and in that exact moment…that second…. the world stopped spinning.

"Dave, I need to tell you something…I…"


	7. Chapter 7 Courtship

**Thanks for your amazing reviews! I reread each of them a hundred times, trust me. Sometimes I scream at myself about the cliff hangers too..I am like "Oh come on, another cliff hanger, Lori? That's lame". But I can't stop myself! Beware, the next few chapters contain the over abundance of fluff I have been warning about! I added the last few lines from the last chapter, so you will remember where the conversation was… PLEASE REVIEW! I think this chapter was a little too 'wordy' and I would love your feedback!**

* * *

><p><em>Kurt opened his eyes, and pulled back from the other boy's embrace, lifting Dave's chin in the process.<em>

_Their eyes met and in that exact moment…that second…. the world stopped spinning._

_"Dave, I need to tell you something…I…"_

"I can't do this. Not like this, anyway. Being with you; it feels so good...so oddly right. But how do I know that I won't walk into school on Monday, and you'll go right by me, like I'm not there?"

Dave opened his mouth to protest, but Kurt shook his head, needing to finish what he had to say before letting the other boy respond.

"I know you're not ready for us to be 'out', or for us to go to Prom together, and I don't need that from you...yet. But you act like you don't know me outside of Glee. In Glee, you act like we don't spend hours on the phone every night. Like I'm just one of the guys and it hurts me so badly. When you wouldn't meet my eyes after singing that song to me, it tore my heart out. I can't…I won't be your on again, off again secret. "

Catching his breath, Kurt leaned forward, back into Dave's arms, resting his head on Dave's broad shoulder.

After what he'd just said, this might be his last chance.

A few seconds passed; and he felt the other boy inhale deeply, exhale and begin to speak.

"God, Kurt…I don't think you understand. When you left McKinley it was the worst day of my life, but it was almost a relief. "

Kurt started to pull back in protest, but Dave drew him back in, holding him without speaking; comforting him without words.

"It was relief; not because I wanted you gone, but because being near you…it does something to me. God, it brings me to my knees. When I am sitting three chairs down from you in Glee, facing away, talking to whomever, trust me when I say that all I am thinking about is you. The distance that I keep, the lack of interaction…it isn't to protect me from you and what other people think. Keeping that distance and trying desperately to pretend that you are just like anyone else...it protects you from me. "

Kurt pulled the other boy's bowed head up, until their eyes met again. The hazel eyes were darkened with anguish.

"What do you mean, Dave? By protecting me from you? I don't understand"

Taking a deep breath, Dave buried his face in Kurt's neck again. As if he was unable to look him in the eye and be so vulnerable at the same time.

Whispering, he explained.

"If I sat next to you, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands from touching you. If I looked at you in the hall, and saw you smile, I would back you up against the lockers and kiss you until you couldn't breathe and I wouldn't notice or care who saw. I'm jealous of every single smile you give someone else, of every minute you spend in conversation with anyone else. I want all of your smiles and your laughter and your love, all for myself. I'm a selfish bastard. I love you too much...need you too much…so I have to protect you. By not looking at you in the hall. Not sitting next to you in Glee. I can't slip up for even one second. When I looked at you while I was singing, it felt like fire was racing through my whole body, and it was all I could do to make it through Glee without going stark raving mad"

He was trembling from head to toe. Kurt had never heard him speak so long at one time, not even in their all night phone conversations.

What he said shocked Kurt. Shocked, confused, and thrilled him.

To his knowledge, he'd never been the recipient of mild interest before; much less intense passion.

It stole his breath away.

Pulling back from the other boy, he met the hazel eyes once again. Trying to catch his lost breath, he spoke, every word coming from his heart.

"Dave, I don't know what to say to that. I need you to know that I have feelings for you too. Really strong feelings. Like 'back you up against the lockers and kiss you until you can't breath' strong. It helps me to know why you did the things you did. I just know that I can't keep going like this. I need…something…I don't know what, but something different…something more than this"

Dave was nodding, his eyes fervent.

"I know, Kurt. You deserve better, and I can't lose you. I just can't. So you tell me; what do you want? I'll do anything"

Kurt smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm new at this too. I don't know where to begin. Maybe we can figure it out together?"

In the end they decided to start simple. It was Kurt who suggested the term.

Courtship.

The last two weeks of school; amongst the chaos of finals and last minute Glee assignments, their courtship would begin, unbeknownst to anyone but them.

For the first time in all of his teenage years, Kurt was sad it was Friday. He'd have to wait two days to seeing Dave; a courting Dave, again.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>If Kurt Hummel thought he knew David Karofsky, those final two weeks of school made him realize that he hadn't even begun to scratch the surface of the other boy. He knew what it was to be the target of David's bullying, the target of his seeming apathy, but to now be the target of his 'courtship'….it was the most intensely romantic thing Kurt had ever experienced.<p>

Every morning he found a flower and a note of encouragement for the day. The notes were personal and heart warming. Dave always knew what final he had that day, or what was stressing him out. Dave's faith in him; his encouragement, made Kurt feel like there wasn't anything he couldn't do.

For any class they had near each other, and for Glee, Dave held the door for Kurt. He always managed to do it without drawing any overt notice, and his shy nod to Kurt as he walked through the held open door warmed Kurt's heart and made him fall deeper with every passing day.

And it wasn't only school. They managed to steal away for a few afternoons and evenings together.

They'd laid on a blanket in Kurt's back yard and looked up at the cloudless blue sky; talking about their childhoods. Dave listened to Kurt talk about his mom for hours, injecting the perfect balance of sympathy and interest. Kurt hadn't realized how much it was weighing on his heart, not having someone to talk to about his mom. He and his dad still did; but it was different now that his dad had remarried. Kurt didn't want to take away from his current happiness by dredging up old stories or memories.

Being with Dave; it made Kurt feel lighter somehow. Like it wasn't just him in this alone anymore. He hadn't realized until Dave how alone he had felt.

He understood what Dave had said to him; about him filling up the emptiness, and taking away the pain. Dave did that for him too.

For his part; he had tried to find unique and simple ways to court the other boy. He left him little notes whenever he could. He texted him when he knew Dave was in science and health; his two least favorite classes. He made him rice krispy treats and a mix cd of songs that he listened to when he missed him.

Since he knew he was leaving for Europe the week after school got out; for his two week bus tour, he bought Dave a long distance phone card, and a note promising to speak every night.

Dave; despite the occasional shy smile, still had difficultly expressing his feelings. It wasn't until he quite coincidentally ended up behind him in the lunch line that he realized how seriously Dave was taking their whole courtship thing.

He saw Dave reaching into his wallet for his lunch money, noting that the wallet seemed overly stuffed.

For a brief instant he wondered if Dave were one of those hoarder people; and it made him frown.

Then; seeing Dave's neck flushing red at having trouble getting his money; Kurt shook his head and smiled. He'd take Dave, mental health issues or not.

Finally extracting his money; Dave's wallet erupted all over the floor around him.

That's Kurt saw what he had crammed in there.

Kurt's notes. Even the ones that said nothing more than "good luck in gym...its dodgeball again today". Dave had kept every single one and he took them wherever he went; safely tucked in his wallet.

Watching Dave scramble to pick them all up; his face and ears just as red as his neck, Kurt felt it again. Dave had stolen his breath away.

Setting his tray down, he hunched down; picking up the last few stray notes. Carefully dusting them off, he leaned over, handing them to Dave and whispering in his ear at the same time.

"If there were lockers here, I would be backing you up against them."

Dave's eyes widened; the hands holding his tray, betraying a slight tremor.

Kurt paid for his food and grabbed his tray; never once taking his eyes from Dave's.

As they walked together to the Glee table, Dave looked as if he were in pain.

Sliding into seats at the end of the table, Kurt set down his tray, his eyes trying to meet the other boy's.

"Are you ok, Dave?'

Dave wouldn't look up from his tray. Kurt almost missed his muttered reply.

"I can't fucking eat now. I can't…I can't even think"

Kurt was surprised that no one else at the table even glanced their way. The electricity between them was so heavy, it was palpable.

Taking a big gulp of his water, he tried to regulate his heart beat. And failed.

Leaning in, he whispered,

"You know the choir room's empty during lunch."

Dave nodded tersely.

"Meet me there in 5 minutes"

Leaving his tray, Kurt grabbed his back pack and walked out of the cafeteria.


	8. Chapter 8 The Choir Room

**Sooo…..I hope you like this chapter. You've all waited patiently. I wrote it; blushing as usual, and listening to "Tonight, I'm loving you" on repeat track. More fluffy chapters to come! As a mothers day gift, I think you should leave me a review. (No, I'm not a mother. But I think it's what your mother would want you to do!...especially if she ships Kurtofsky!) **

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't believe his own daring.<p>

He'd just arranged a romantic assignation in the middle of the school day.

In the choir room, of all places.

What had he been thinking?

To be honest, he hadn't been thinking. At least not with his brain.

He'd been waiting in the choir room for two minutes and the cold, wet blanket of reality was starting to settle over him.

When he'd spoken to Dave, he hadn't been thinking. Hadn't been thinking about how the choir room was hardly a romantic location for a secret meeting. Where would they sit? The hard edged brown chairs? The piano bench? The floor?

Would they even need to sit? What if Dave wanted to lie down? God, where would they lie down? Was he ready to lie down with Dave? Even if he was; did he want to lie on the cold linoleum? What if anyone walked by?

Sure, they could lock both doors and pull the shades, but the teachers had keys. What if they didn't hear the door being unlocked? How would Dave react to being caught? What was Dave expecting from him, anyway? What if he wanted to…Kurt swallowed nervously…go all the way? Did they have time for that? How long did "it" take anyway?

This was a bad idea. A horrible idea. Whose idea had this been? He wasn't ready to lose his V card in the choir room during lunch. He had to get out of here, before something bad happened. He would wait for Dave outside and explain that he hadn't been thinking when he'd asked him to meet here. He'd...

All of Kurt's frantic escape ideas came to a stop. The door was opening. Oh God. He was here, at exactly the five minute mark.

Oh God, oh God, oh God.

Taking a deep breath; Kurt forced a polite smile on his face; prepared to be open and honest. Explain his concerns to Dave. And get the hell out of there.

Whatever he planned; whatever words he'd had on the tip of his tongue, they faded away. Seeing Dave stand in the doorway; his expression both hesitant and longing, it made the whole world fall away for Kurt. The hard seats, the possibly of being caught, the utter lack of romantic ambiance, suddenly it didn't mean anything. Being with Dave...it was all he needed. It was all that mattered.

Dave hadn't moved. Kurt sensed that he was waiting for some signal from him, some sign that this is still what Kurt wanted.

Kurt smiled; his eyes lowered, his voice hesitant.

"You didn't change your mind, did you? Because I didn't…change my mind, that is…ummm…I mean, I really like you, and I want to…if you want to…I would like…oh God…this is harder than I thought. The movies make it look so easy…I...ummm…"

Kurt couldn't remember the last time he'd been at a loss for words. He was always the one who had a witty remark or a suave way of saying things that impressed everyone. Something about this boy, this moment…it made his heart race; his palms sweat, and his brain completely short circuit. Taking a nervous breath, he licked his lips and prepared to try again. Except that he didn't have to try again. Because Dave was locking the doors and pulling the shades. And walking towards him. And talking.

"Kurt. I would be lying if I said that I didn't want this to happen. That I haven't dreamed of it a hundred times over…"

Kurt's eyes began to burn with unshed tears. Something about Dave's comforting tone of voice and the words that he was speaking; they made all of nerves fade away. Dave now stood directly across from him; close enough to touch. He was still speaking, and Kurt strained to focus on his words. But it was hard to not get caught up in his eyes, or to get lost staring at his beautiful mouth.

"I...I have spent too much time making you feel uncomfortable and fearful. I promised myself that when you came back that I would never cause you another moment's fear. And that includes now. Nothing means more to me than you feeling safe, and comfortable, and ready. "

Ducking his head; Dave mumbled the next few words,

"After what I've put you through, I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to…ki...kiss me and..."

He didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying.

Grabbing the bigger boy by the lapels of his letterman jacket Kurt walked him backwards. Slowly. Locking his bright blue gaze with the other boy's dazed hazel one. Until Dave's back hit the wall. Then; throwing the last of his doubts and fears to the wind, Kurt leaned up to whisper in Dave's ear.

"I know this isn't the lockers, but if you'd like to kiss me until I can't breathe, I'm ok with pretending..."

With an agonized whimper, Dave gathered the other boy as close as he could; until they were pressed together from head to toe. Kurt angled his head to one side; his rushed breath intermingling with Dave's harsh breathing. It was all the invitation Dave needed.

One kiss and they went under.

The moment their lips met; they both stilled. Kurt had heard of 'electricity' before; but he hadn't realized that fusing his mouth to Dave's would send a shock through his whole system. One that Dave seemed to feel as well. Growling, the bigger boy turned them both, their mouths still frantically engaged in kissing, so that Kurt's back was to the wall. Forming a bracket with his arms, he surrounded Kurt with his body, his scent, his taste. God; who knew that Dave would taste so good?

He hadn't known. Hadn't known he could feel so much pleasure from the simple act of joining his lips with Dave's. He felt like he was drowning, falling, and looking straight into the sun all at the same time.

Dave broke their lips apart; sliding his mouth down Kurt's neck; and running his lips and teeth along that sensitive surface...and, oh God, was that his tongue?

Yes, it was.

Kurt hissed in a shocked breath, pleasure surging through his body in renewed waves. He couldn't hold back the words that tumbled from his kiss swollen lips.

"Oh my god, why did we wait to do this? I can't…I…can't think. What are you doing to me? God, that feels so good. I can't; Dave, I can't stand, my knees are weak...oh my God, I didn't know that really happened…"

Dave's low chuckle against his neck sent another wave of sensation through his body; further weakening his knees. He sagged against the wall; eyes unfocused, one arm locked around Dave, the other running through the bigger boy's hair.

Dave's arms came around him; supporting him, and kissing his way up Kurt's neck, his jaw line, until his lips hovered over Kurt's mouth.

It was Kurt's turn to whimper.

Frantically he tried to lure Dave's mouth down to his; wanting to feel the electricity racing through his body again, wanting to taste the unique, almost sweet taste of his lips. But Dave was pulling back even more; was talking.

"Kurt; baby, lunch ends in 2 minutes. We have got to stop. God; I've got to stop while I still can. Kurt; dammit..."

Kurt had discovered that; if he stood on his tip toes, he could easily run his lips along Dave's neck. Which he promptly did.

The other boy stopped talking the minute Kurt nipped his skin with his sharp teeth; quickly laving the area with his tongue. Then following that with a few seconds of playful suction.

Kurt hadn't heard a word Dave had said; so intent was he on his goal.

And Dave wasn't trying to talk anymore. Instead his breathing had gotten steadily harsher; and Kurt could feel his heart beating erratically all along their entwined bodies. He could also feel Dave' hips jerk forward with every pull of his mouth along Dave's hypersensitive skin. And just like Kurt; he seemed unable to stem the flow of passion drugged words that spilled from his now glistening mouth.

"We have to go…oh my God, that's it, baby…who the fuck taught you this? …no, no don't do that, it's too much...it's too much...oh God, never stop. Never, ever stop..."

Kurt was getting drunk on the other boy's words, and the uncontrollable feelings that were scorching their way through every surface of his body. Suddenly the cold linoleum was looking more and more inviting. He didn't care about anything. He just had to get closer. Had to…

RING! RING! RING!

The lunch bell reverberated like a gunshot through the choir room; resulting in the boys instantly jumping apart. Then staring at each other in a shocked stupor.

"Oh my God..." Kurt muttered, his voice disbelieving… "We've been in here for 20 minutes" It had felt like only a few seconds.

Dave smiled that sexy half smile that Kurt loved so much.

"I tried to warn you, Hummel"

Something about hearing Dave call him Hummel; after they'd just spent the better part of half an hour locked together in a passionate embrace, struck Kurt as hilarious.

He started laughing; which started Dave laughing. They laughed for a solid minute. That minute of laughter gave them the chance they needed. The chance to catch their breath. To refocus their dazed eyes. To tidy mussed hair, and tuck in rumpled clothing.

To try and pretend that the world hadn't just tiled on its axis. That everything wasn't different now. That they wouldn't be leaving this choir room different men then they had entered.

Grabbing his backpack; Kurt shuffled to the door; his eyes and smile suddenly shy again. Hesitant.

"Call me tonight, Karofsky?"

Dave; grabbing his bag and preparing to leave a few seconds after Kurt; smiled back, his eyes dancing.

"You looking for some phone sex, Hummel?"

Kurt couldn't hold back his laughter, one foot out of the opened choir room door.

"You are such a pervert, Dave….ummm, about today…I know I'm not good at this kind of thing...I mean…I've never…." Kurt didn't know why, but he needed some last minute reassurance. Something tangible and reassuring, which would tell him that this wasn't all one sided.

The crowds were starting to pour through the halls. They needed to leave now.

Dave smiled gently, his beautiful hazel eyes looking into Kurt's anxious blue ones. Leaning in, he whispered in Kurt's still sensitized ear, his gravelly tone sending chills up the smaller boy's spine.

"You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. Those were the 20 most amazing minutes of my life. It's taking everything in me to walk away right now, when all I want to do is touch you; have you touch me. I want your hands in my hair, your lips on my mouth, your legs wrapped around mine. I want to taste you; feel you, smell you, and be so close you won't know where you end and I begin"

Kurt's breath, which had been under control, was racing again. Desperately he looked at Dave; unable to make himself leave the other boy. Dave look equally affected, his hazel eyes locked on Kurt's lips.

Shaking his head, as if to clear it, he put a hand on Kurt's backpack, careful not to touch his skin.

"I'll talk to you tonight"

Giving Kurt a gentle shove into the hall, he grabbed his own bag and headed in the opposite direction.


	9. Chapter 9 The Pre Intervention

**Ok, people. I hope you like this chapter. It was making me laugh today. And since I am in my office; catching up on paperwork, a little laughter is always a good thing! I hope you all had an amazing mother's day. My mom does not read my fan fic, but she's always been supportive in anything I wanted to do. So this chapter is for you, Ma. Even if you never read it. (Review if you can...I'm trapped in the office for the rest of the day and require entertainment!)**

* * *

><p>"Dudes, we need to have an intervention"<p>

It was the last week of school; most of the finals had already been administered and students and teachers both were eager for the last five days to fly by so that summer could begin.

Well...most teachers. Mr. Shue hadn't let up. Even with only a few days remaining, he'd instructed them to meet at the usual time for Glee, informing them that he had one final assignment for them before they embarked on their summer vacation.

This was why they were currently seated in the choir room, awaiting his arrival. Puck had waved Kurt over upon his arrival to Glee, which was mildly surprising. It wasn't that he wasn't friends with Puck...it's just that they didn't have much in common. He didn't know how to play beer pong, and Puck refused to let Kurt manicure his nails. They were at an impasse.

But; differences aside, he now apparently wanted Kurt and the other boys from Glee; minus Dave, who hadn't arrived yet, to participate in some kind of intervention. Kurt couldn't imagine what he meant by it; and so he lent the discussion only half an ear, his eyes fixed on the door, awaiting Dave' arrival.

"It's Karofsky"

At Puck's mention of Dave; Kurt's head whipped around so fast, he almost fell out of his chair. Quickly resituating himself, he couldn't stop himself from speaking.

"Wha…umm...excuse me, what? You want to have an intervention with Dave?"

Puck; along with Sam, Mike, Finn, and Artie turned questioning eyes toward Kurt. This was the first time they had ever heard him refer to his former bully by his first name.

Chuckling nervously; Kurt attempted to distract the group from his uncharacteristic slip.

"Umm...what's up with Karofsky? Is he drinking? That's what interventions are for, right? People with addictions? Because let's add Finn to that list. He won't put down the cheetos."

Kurt's voice and forced laughter sounded unnaturally loud, even to his own ears. He hoped the warmth he could feel spreading up his chest didn't keep going up to his cheeks. The last thing he needed was to try and explain why he was blushing at the mere mention of Dave.

Luckily for him; Puck was easily placated.

"Very funny, Hummel, and I agree. Hudson, you need to put down the cheetos, man. They're going straight to your gut. But Dave's got a bigger problem, dudes. For him, we need to have a…girl intervention."

The other boys nodded knowingly, sharing conspiratorial smiles. Kurt's face; however, was blank. A girl intervention? Was this something every heterosexual boy knew about? Why was everyone else nodding? What had Kurt missed?

For one desperate moment Kurt wondered if some kind of manual existed that was handed down from father to son, which explained girls and relationships. Maybe he hadn't gotten it because he was gay. Maybe his dad would give it to Finn. He was going to look for it the minute he got home, he was…

Reining in his thoughts; Kurt hid his confusion by pasting on his most superior smile, and tilted his head in inquiry, his voice displaying only casual and bored inquiry.

"A girl intervention, Puckerman? "

Puck instantly looked contrite. Well, as contrite as Puck could look.

"Oh sorry, Hummel. I don't know if you gay dudes do this kind of thing. It's kind of a guy code thing."

Before Kurt could remind Puck that he was; in fact, a guy, the other boy continued.

"Listen, here's what up. Over the last several days; weeks even, and especially this past weekend at our first weekend of football camp, I've noticed that something is off with Karofsky"

"How so?" Kurt couldn't resist asking.

"He's acting like a freaking nut job! I thought it might be drugs or something, but then I heard him singing to himself. Singing! Some girl has got our boy twisted in knots. His head has been in the clouds, he's smiling all the damn time, he's missing tackles, he refused to come to my tent on Friday for our annual first weekend of football camp Playboy reading party, and Saturday night…and this stays just between us guys…I heard him on the phone. Singing _again._ And not some kick ass song by White Snake or anything...it was, some Broadway song or something. Then he said "I miss you, babe." "

Kurt remembered that call. Dave had sung him "Somewhere" from West Side Story. Kurt had dropped his ipod that day, and all of his Broadway was on it; but not on his phone. Kurt had mentioned that he usually fell asleep to his ipod on it's dock, playing Broadway. He'd been stunned when Dave had tentatively began singing the Tony line from "Somewhere" and he'd quickly jumped in with the Maria line. By the end of the song, tears had been pouring down his cheeks. Dave had told him he'd missed him, and Kurt had to hang up, before he drove the few miles to the school and climbed in Dave's tent with him. '

Reorienting himself to the present, Kurt could see that Puck's revelations appeared to shock the group of assembled boys. Since joining Glee they had all noticed Dave making some changes, becoming more friendly and basically a fairly nice guy, but that didn't mean that he wasn't still a jock. A tough; close mouthed member of their elite ranks. He might shed a tear while singing about his feelings, but heck; they all had at one point or another.

This was something completely different. Dave's apparent lack of interest in football camp; his general state of good cheer, his day dreaming, his singing of Broadway..all were a cause for serious concern to the guys of Glee.

And Puck wasn't done sharing with the group. Leaning in; he beckoned them all forward, until they formed a tight circle with their chairs.

"And that's not all. This girl; she has got to be yanking his chain. Or rather NOT yanking his chain, if you know what I mean. She's a teaser. I recognize the symptoms well. I mean, have you seen him lately? He sits in Glee; on the edge of his seat, looking like he's about to pounce on someone. Every time he gets a text message, his whole face turns bright red, dude. The other day I saw him coming out of the choir room and his shirt was all buttoned up wrong and he looked like he'd been hit by a truck."

Kurt; his face burning, in a state of complete shock, couldn't stop himself from interjecting here.

"That doesn't sound like someone being teased. Maybe...she's...giving him something"

Puck shook his head decisively.

"No, man. If there is one thing I pride myself on, it's knowing who will and will not put out, and who is and is not getting any. I'm kind of a sex psychic. And let me tell you; I haven't seen this kind of sexual frustration since Finn was dating Rachel."

The whole group; Kurt included, groaned sympathetically. Sam then asked,

"So, what's our move here?"

Puck smiled, nodding his head at the group.

"Glad you asked, Sammy. We grab Karofsky before he can leave Glee today, and we tell him that he has got to get rid of this teasing bitch. If she hasn't given it to him by now, he isn't ever going to get it. I don't need him all messed up and emotional, where he can't focus and block for Finn. We aren't going out like that our senior year…oh yeah, and we care about him and all that crap"

Kurt didn't know what emotion was stronger in him at that moment. Admiration, outrage, or pride.

Admiration that Puck wasn't as dim witted as he let other people think. And that he was; in fact, some kind of deranged puppet master.

Outrage at the way they were conspiring to run interference in Dave's personal life, with little to no understanding of what was really going on.

Pride that he affected Dave so strongly he couldn't hide it.

"What's going on, guys?"

Dave's curious voice, sounding from just above their heads, startled them all. Kurt almost fell out of his seat again and their tight circle of chairs disbanded.

Flushing; he kept his head down as he heard Puck feed Dave some lie about talking about football camp and their last Glee assignment.

Dave was clearly skeptical; his tone of voice revealing his suspicion. But after a minute, he resumed his normal seat, the row behind Kurt, one seat over from Puckerman. Looking at the clock, Kurt realized Mr. Shue would be there at any moment. Maybe he had time for one quick text.

Just then; his phone buzzed. Tapping on his message button, he looked at the text. It was from Dave.

_What was going on with Puck? Are you ok; you look a little out of it? _

Kurt quickly tapped his reply on the touch screen.

_Just wait. Puck is worried about you. _

Dave's reply came within seconds.

_?_

Kurt heaved a sigh; not sure if it would be wise to warn Dave or not. Figuring it was probably better for him to be prepared, he sent out a reply.

_Puck wants to have an intervention with you after Glee. Something about a 'girl' in your life, who you have been singing to, and who is apparently 'teasing' you. _

Clicking send, he waited for Dave's reply, his breath lodged in his throat.

His phone buzzed.

_They're giving me the 'teaser not a pleaser' intervention? I invented that intervention! Puck is so unoriginal. _

Kurt was stunned. Maybe_ there was_ a manual. He was going to confront his dad tonight. He always knew that there was something he was holding back from Kurt, but tonight he was going to get his hands on that thing, he was...

His phone buzzed again.

_To tell you the truth, I probably do need the intervention. The boy in my life, he is kind of a tease. _

Kurt couldn't conceal his gasp of outrage. Brittany looked over at him as if he'd gone mad. Maybe this relationship was making him crazy, he mused.

He could hear the muffled sound of Dave's laughter from the row above him.

He quickly sent a reply.

_Oh yeah? That's weird, because I'm dating a tease too. I asked him to come over last night after football camp, but he said he couldn't. _

Smugly smiling, he waited for the reply. And waited. And waited.

Finally, after two minutes (where the hell was Mr. Shue?) his phone buzzed.

_I wanted to come over to your house so bad, Kurt. You know I can't be alone with you. It's too much. You don't know how hard it is to even be in the same room. You are so close to me right now and not being able to touch you, it's making my hands shake. I can barely text. _

Kurt drew in a sharp breath, his cheeks flaming, heart pounding.

His phone buzzed again. A text from Noah Puckerman. From the receiver line it looked like he'd sent it to multiple phones.

_Dudes, this is what I am talking about. Look at him now!_

Kurt nervously angled his head; seeing all the boys of Glee trying to casually look at the same time.

Dave was sitting on the edge of his seat, his foot tapping convulsively. His cheeks were flushed; mouth clenched tightly and eyes glittering.

Heat shot through Kurt, making his toes curl and his breath quicken. He'd never seen the other boy look so sexy.

Mr. Shue; with the world's worst timing, chose that moment to walk into the room.

"Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, Coach Sylvester stopped me in the hall and tried to sell me a timeshare to her basement. "

Shaking his head, he faced the glee club. Apparently even he could feel that something was up.

"Is everything ok, guys? "

The club reassured him that everything was fine and; shrugging his shoulders, he continued. By the end of the hour, they all had a list of summer goals, a schedule for the beginning of the new year, an invitation to a mid summer Glee barbecue at Mr. Shue's, and their last assignment.

Since their schedules were open on the final Friday of class, he'd asked them all to spend the day in Glee with him and to have each of them pick a song that was representative of their year. He promised them pizza and a Glee concert, with each of them as a performer.

Everyone was enthusiastic about the plan, and song ideas already were being tossed around and discussed.

Kurt had no idea what to sing. This year had brought so much change and struggle and joy. He could have sung almost any song, and had it mean something.

He wondered what Dave would sing.

Just then, the bell rang. Puck began walking over towards Dave.

Oh God. It was time for intervention.


	10. Chapter 10 The Intervention

**This chapter did not go at all like I had planned. If you write, you'll know that sometimes stories just take whatever direction they want. I hope you like it. It's not 'classic Lolee Ann' but she will definitely be back in the next two or three chapters! I love you all for reviewing. Me hace sentir tan feliz!**

* * *

><p>Straight boys were odd. Sometimes; especially at moments like this; Kurt felt that he wasn't just from a different sexual persuasion, but a different species all together.<p>

He had feminine qualities; yes, but he still considered himself very much a boy. But looking around this group, he wondered if he'd been giving himself too much credit.

Artie was popping wheelies in his wheelchair, alternating between singing random lyrics from "Teach me how to Dougie" and asking Kurt if he'd mastered the one handed bra hook release yet.

Kurt hadn't bothered to dignify him with an answer. Especially once he heard Dave's muffled laughter.

Mike Chang was on the phone with someone. Kurt couldn't tell if it was his mother or Tina. Either way, he was apologizing profusely and promising the person on the other end flowers.

Finn and Sam were engaged in a thumb war. And between each and every single round…_each and every one_…. they stopped to repeat "1 2 3 4, I declare a thumb war!'

Puck was shuffling a stack of note cards and giving himself positive affirmations. In the third person.

"Puck, you are a winner. Say it with me. A winner!"

"Puck, you are beautiful, no matter what they say"

After Puck told himself that he ate fear for breakfast with a side dish of ass kicking, Kurt started tuning him out.

And wondered again why he was here.

He hadn't wanted to stay, much less be staring Dave directly in the face during this farce of an intervention. But somehow, despite his frantic dash to the door, he'd ended up here. Stuck in the middle seat between Puck and Artie's wheelchair, directly across from Dave, who was flanked by Mike, Finn and Sam.

They were formed into what Puck was calling "the circle of trust".

Kurt could see the first note card in Puck's stack which said "Form the circle of trust". Apparently these interventions were scripted.

Oh my God.

There was probably a whole chapter in "the manual" about them; Kurt thought darkly, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Kurt didn't know whether to be disturbed or impressed that Puck had put so much organization into this. If Puck could focus his talents on productive things; like school work and planning his future, he would probably be the most successful of all of them. However, Puck preferred to dedicate his energy and puppet mastery to things like ice cream sandwich eating contests in the cafeteria, sleeping with everyone and their mom (literally), and arranging these 'girl interventions'.

Kurt would have been a lot more anxious about this meeting, but Dave's expression, which he could see out of the corner of his eye, was relaxed and slightly amused. It set his nerves mostly at ease. Heaving a sigh, he continued to avoid eye contact with Dave, and braced himself for what was to come.

With a final shuffling of his note cards, Puck settled the group and began to speak.

"Dave, you know we love you like a brother. Well, more like a distant cousin that we only see during the holidays. Whatever. It's that love which prompts us to take action today..."

Kurt let his head fall into his heads. This was going to be more painful than he thought.

When Puck finished speaking about their love for Dave, he asked each member of the 'circle of trust' to go around and share a favorite memory that they had of Dave.

Kurt's mind instantly flashed to those moments in the choir room, when Dave had turned their bodies and backed him up against the wall. When he'd kissed him until he couldn't breathe.

Heat spread through Kurt's body like a match set to tinder.

He couldn't look up. If he looked at Dave, he wouldn't be able to stop looking. And maybe he wouldn't be able to_ stop at_ looking. And then he'd give everything away.

He could hear Artie talking. Trying to take his mind off his favorite memories, he strained to focus on what the other boy was saying.

"..And then; when the other jocks weren't looking, he handed me the slushy, instead of throwing it at me"

Artie finished his story with a tremulous smile. Everyone dutifully clapped. Kurt hadn't realized he had been automatically clapping along with them.

Six sets of eyes turned to him.

Oh God. It was his turn.

"I…ummm….I "

He was beginning to sweat and he could hear the strain in his own voice. 5 sets of eyes were sympathetically regarding him; probably surmising that he didn't have a single happy memory.

One set; a pair of beautiful hazel eyes, looked at him and smoldered, setting his pulse pounding even harder. Kurt could see a hundred of his favorite memories reflected in those eyes.

As the seconds stretched into a painful minute, he could also see those hazel eyes soften with understanding.

Dave spoke up

"Listen up guys, we all know I've don't have the best history with Kurt. Let's give him a pass on this one. As a matter of fact, no need to continue. I know what this is. It's a 'teaser intervention", am I right? "

Puck looked stunned. Then angry.

"Who told? Was it you, Chang? I've never trusted you and your mom won't return my calls..."

Mike started to get out of his chair at the mention of his mom, but Dave hastily waved at them both to stay in their seats.

"Dude, no one told me. I don't know if you recall, Puckerman, but I invented the "you're dating a tease" intervention. For when you were after that senior girl; the blonde, our freshman year. Man, she had you wound up so tight; it was amazing you could function."

Puck was immediately defensive.

"I am appalled at your suggestion that there was a female that I could not get; even during my freshman year, Karofsky"

This response from Puck immediately incited a loud rush of conversation, with Finn yelling out names of girls Puck had hit on unsuccessfully at away games, and Sam talking about how Puck was not half as hot as he thought he was.

Kurt barely heard the heated discussion, so great was the relief that washed over him. Dave had saved him from the fire one time, but looking at the large stack of note cards, this intervention was far from over.

Kurt had to get out of here before he slipped up and said something. Did something. Like kiss Dave; who looked so damn adorable in this moment, ticking off girl's names on his fingers and laughing with the other boys at an increasingly red faced and aggravated Puck.

But luck was not on his side today. Before he could invent an excuse...any excuse, Puck had settled the group once again.

"Well, whoever invented it or what may have happened in the past, we're talking about here and now, dude. We don't know who this girl is, but she has done a number on you, my friend. I don't know if I have ever seen another guy so tied up in knots"

Dave laughed, shaking his head at the group.

"Are you guys serious? I mean; I appreciate the concern, and yes; I admit, I have been kind of caught up in a new relationship, but I'm ok. I can handle it. It's just that…this person…they're special"

If Kurt had thought Dave adorable a moment before, it was nothing compared to this moment. Seeing him stumble through the last few words; the words in which he told most of their friends that Kurt was special to him, with a dark blush slowly staining his cheeks…it was the most beautiful moment of his life. Short of being in Dave's arms, that is.

It took him a minute to realize that Puck was speaking again. His tone was dismissive, setting Kurt's nerves back on edge.

"They're all special, Karofsky. Especially the difficult ones. And it's not that I advocate random promiscuity, but dude, what is the hold up with this chick? It's clear you want to tap that…I am as heterosexual as they come, and I can feel the sexual tension coming off you. Is she one of those religious types?"

Dave shook his head again.

"Seriously Puckerman, what is up with the interest in my sex life? I could care less what you do with yours."

Puck's response was immediate.

"Normally I could care less what happens behind closed doors; or in backseats, or on Chang's mom's bed, but we need you, Karofsky. You're completely zoned out in football camp, you're useless in class, and you're on the edge of your seat in Glee. Dude, I was mostly joking when I said we loved you, but we do care. And something is eating away you, and what kind of friends would we be if we didn't offer our support?"

And just like that the light, joking tone of the meeting changed and a heavy, charged silence fell over the group. Kurt realized that this wasn't just a joke to Puck, or the other boys. They genuinely cared about Dave and wanted to figure out how to help, if they could. They hadn't been able to figure out what was affecting the other boy so badly, and they were worried that it was something bad. Or someone bad, at the very least.

Why they'd had to go about this elaborate production to offer a listening ear or a helping hand was beyond Kurt. Maybe they'd already tried individually, and had gone for a group approach. Maybe they felt like it was the only way to get through to him.

Whatever had prompted this, it was as heartwarming as it was bizarre.

Dave; who'd been resting his head in his hands during the silence, sighed heavily. Raising his head, he looked around the group and smiled. It was that sexy half smile that Kurt loved. When he spoke; it was in a hushed, almost choked up tone of voice. "You don't know what your friendship means to me, guys. Being part of glee, being real friends with you all, it has been the second most amazing part of my year. Being in this new relationship has been the number one most amazing part of the year. Actually, it's the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me."

Pausing to catch his breath, and perhaps trying to gather his courage, he continued speaking.

"I'm in love, you guys. To quote you, Puck, I've never been so tied up in knots. I can't think of anything or anyone else. I day dream all day and am up half the night, on the phone. Sometimes the whole night. Food tastes better, the sun seems brighter, and I have never been this freaking happy in all of my life. I didn't realize it, but I was only half alive before. I want to spend every second together. Just being in the same room...man, it gets to me. I do want to have sex; obviously I can't hide that from anyone. But we're not ready. That doesn't stop me from dreaming about it every night. Every freaking night, dudes. But this is more than just some itch I have to scratch, or some short lived high school fling. Maybe you all haven't felt this yet, but I have. Love. Real, breath stealing, life changing love. Every song I hear, every movie I watch, every beautiful thing I see…it all reminds me this person. "

Pausing; Dave slowly scanned each face in the group, his hazel eyes betraying nothing. Finally his eyes landed on the boy sitting directly across from him. The boy who sat in stunned silence, tears streaming down his face. His own eyes welling up with tears, he spoke to the group, though his eyes never left Kurt.

"It all reminds me of him"


	11. Chapter 11 The Girl From Boston

**These chapters are going wild! This is not at all what I had planned for this one either. It's a little angsty, but I hope you like it anyway. Here is wishing our boys good luck on Prom Night! (And to chocolate cheerios and the best summer of our lives!) I love you guys, you inspire me. Look for straight up rolling around on the floor, gushy, weepy, lovey dovey, emotional fluff in the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>For probably the first time in his life; at least since Kurt had known him, Puck was speechless. His eyes; glazed over with shock and disbelief, darted back and forth between Kurt's tear stained cheeks and stunned expression, to Dave's hesitant smile and steady gaze.<p>

And then; in typical Puck fashion, he put two and two together and got seven.

"Are you serious right now, Karofsky? We bring you here, out of concern for your well being, and you take this opportunity to make fun of my boy, Kurt? I knew you hadn't changed. You're still the same meathead jock that used to push him into lockers…oh boy, was I right to not fully trust you"

Kurt couldn't hold back the laughter that bubbled up at Puck's outraged tone. He felt as if this situation couldn't get more surreal. First they stage this ridiculous intervention; then Dave declares his love for Kurt, essentially outing himself to the group, which in turn prompts Puck to mistakenly defend Kurt's honor.

Kurt had heard the expression 'comedy of errors' before, but this was the first time he'd ever witnessed it. He felt like he had been unwittingly cast in a really bad after school special.

Unfortunately for him; the laughter that he'd been unable to hold back at Puck's speech, became intermingled with his tears and came out sounding more like a sob, than the chuckle that it was.

Puck was out of his chair in an instant, rage darkening his features. He stalked aggressively towards Dave, clearly intending to engage the other boy in some kind of brawl. Dave; after a second's surprise, backed his chair up and got to his feet.

Then; in the most melodramatic voice Kurt had ever heard anyone use; (and he'd seen a lot of bad theater, so that was really saying something) Puck spoke.

"The circle of trust has been broken".

Everything descended into chaos. Puck dived for Dave; only to be held back by Sam and Mike, who were yelling at him to chill and remember that he was on probation. At some point Artie had wheeled around and he was now ramming his chair into the back of Dave's legs. Finn was trying to grab the back of Artie's chair, his expression less suspicious than the others. He was probably remembering that first night. The night when Kurt had talked to Dave for three hours on his phone. Dave stood in the middle of the storm; trying to keep his temper and his balance, a bewildered expression on his face.

And though they were surrounded by chaos, and Dave was in actual danger of being hurt, for one moment, in the middle of it all, everything fell away and it was just the two of them. Their eyes locked across the melee and Kurt couldn't help but lose his breath.

Puck's reaction aside; the current state of chaos aside, Dave had just told him…told everyone… that he loved him. _Him_. Kurt Hummel.

No one had ever loved him before. At least; not like that.

He didn't know how to process it, how to take it in.

For Kurt, the last five years of his life, the years since he'd really come to know and accept who and what he was, had been a time hallmarked by rejection, disgust, and loneliness. Any boy he'd liked had been disgusted at the idea of being with another boy. Any boy he'd shown interest in had rejected him. He was surrounded by a loving family and wonderful friends, but he'd always been so alone.

Until now.

Until this brave, handsome, tough boy had sat across from him and told him that he dreamed of him; and that he needed him, and that everything beautiful reminded him of Kurt.

And he'd said that he was in love.

In love with Kurt.

My God.

Kurt scrubbed at the fresh tears that were trailing down his cheeks and took a deep breath.

He needed to intervene in this intervention.

"Guys, guys! Listen to me."

At the sound of Kurt's voice; which was surprisingly authoritative, the chaos ground to a halt. Shaking his head, Kurt smiled ruefully at his friends.

"I need you guys to come and sit down, please….if you care about me at all, you'll sit down"

Reluctantly each boy disengaged from their fighting positions and returned to their seats, dragging their chairs into a circle. Kurt got the feeling that he'd broken up a party, rather than stopping a potentially dangerous fight, from the disappointed looks on most of their faces.

Straight boys were so strange. Now there was a subject that needed a manual. Knowing women they probably already had one written. Kurt made a mental note to ask Mercedes t he next time he saw her.

Reining his thoughts back in, he paused for a minute, wanting to make sure that he said the right thing.

Dave's declaration of love had been beautiful. It had been the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to him and Kurt knew that he would remember that moment forever. It was the moments that followed which concerned him. Yeah; his friends were just trying to defend him, but their actions were probably pretty similar to what Dave would experience when he came out. And Kurt didn't know if the other boy was ready for that. Didn't want to see him hurt, physically or emotionally.

He had to give him an out.

Taking a deep breath, he smiled nervously, hoping that he would be convincing enough.

"Umm…guys, I can't tell you how much it means to me that you are all so willing to defend me. I'd completely want you to have my back in a fight. Or during the Black Friday sales at Abercrombie and Fitch. My God, I didn't think I'd get out alive last year..."

Kurt; seeing the uniform looks of confusion, hurried to the next part of his speech. The important part.

"I don't know if you misunderstood, but I didn't hear Dave making fun of me. I didn't hear Dave say anything that was even about me. As a matter of fact; I didn't want to say anything, but I know who he is talking about. The person he is in love with. "

Five sets of puzzled eyes looked at him questioningly. The hazel ones, the eyes that he loved, at first looked confused. Then a sort of dawning awareness touched their depths.

Meeting his gaze, Kurt tried to say so much. Tried to make him understand what he was doing and why. He couldn't bare to see Dave in pain. He wanted Dave to come out; he knew that the other boy needed to. But on his own time frame, when he was ready. Not because he'd slipped up in a silly intervention. Which was why Kurt needed to say what he was about to say.

He was going to protect him the only way he knew how.

"Umm...Dave and I have tried to talk and all, kind of bury the hatchet, since he came back to Glee. You know, for the good of the club. Well, the other day he was telling me about this girl he met last summer. She's from…from Boston. She's the one he is in love with."

Stumbling to a finish, Kurt was gratified to see the majority of the group was nodding their heads. Their world; so briefly turned upside down was righting itself. Dave hadn't said he loved Kurt. He hadn't come out to the group. They all must have misunderstood. He was frustrated by a long distance relationship. They all could understand that.

Only Finn and Puck appeared to continue to be suspicious. But Finn; with a shrug of his shoulders, seemed to let go of whatever thought he might have had.

Puck; with several glances back and forth between the boys, was reading Kurt's nervous but matter of fact veneer, and Dave's lowered gaze and lack of response to Kurt's claims. Whatever he saw must have convinced him.

With a muttered and clearly reluctant apology to Dave, he picked up his stack of note cards; which somehow had survived the chaos intact, and began to shuffle through them. Kurt looked at Dave, willing him to raise his eyes, willing him to celebrate what had been a close call. Willing him to tell him that he'd done the right thing.

But he wouldn't look up.

Several painful minutes passed; with Puck consulting his note cards, the other boys yawning and checking their watches and Kurt; desperately trying to catch Dave's attention.

Clearing his throat, Puck began to speak.

"Sorry about the confusion. Now, our next step is to…"

But they never got to the next step.

Because Dave looked up.

And in his eyes was an agony so terrible that Kurt felt it like a punch to the stomach. His abdominal muscles tightened, so visceral was his reaction.

He wasn't the only one who could see the pain in Dave's eyes.

The heavy, charged silence of the earlier intervention fell over the group again.

Puck put down his note cards.

Clearing his throat, trying hard to keep his voice from shaking, Dave spoke, his voice a hollow whisper.

"Are y...you….are you ashamed of me?"

Kurt was shaking his head before the question even finished.

If he'd been able to focus on anything other than the boy he loved; the boy who was suffering so much, he would have seen the renewed shock on the faces of the other group members.

Apparently, they'd hadn't misunderstood after all.

Kurt was realizing that; in trying to protect Dave, he'd hit on his biggest insecurity. That he wasn't worthy of Kurt's love and that Kurt would leave him when he realized that. Kurt's hurried attempt at a cover up had come across as a rejection.

Kurt couldn't find the words to say. Didn't know what reassurance would take away the terrible pain from his boyfriend's eyes.

There didn't seem words strong enough.

So; wrapping his arms around himself; he slipped out of his chair and walked across the circle of trust.

And kneeling down in front of the only boy he'd ever loved, he reached his arms up, pulling Dave's head down to his, whispering in his ear.

"We seem to have a problem locating the lockers, but…I'll make you a deal. If you promise to kiss me until I can't breathe right here, I promise to share this as my favorite memory at your next intervention"

Dave smiled, his lips only inches from the other boy's.

"Deal"


	12. Chapter 12 Glee Concert Part 1

**Oh my gosh! I know I promised you rolling on the floor fluff for this chapter, but it got away from me again. I know that sounds lame. Don't worry through, I've already started the next chapter and I guarantee smoking hot fluffiness! We all deserve it after the Prom episode. I loved it and it made me anxious, all at the same time! If you haven' seen it, brace yourselves!**

* * *

><p>"So...what are you going to sing tomorrow?"<p>

Dave chuckled; and though he was on the other end of town, on the other end of the line, Kurt could somehow still feel the sound vibrate through his entire body.

"Do you think that if you keep asking, I will slip up and tell you?"

Propping his feet up on his head board, Kurt glanced at his iPod dock/alarm clock. 1:37 am. They'd been on the phone for 4 hours and yet Kurt didn't feel in the slightest bit bored or tired. Love…or at least the sleep deprivation that accompanied it was probably going to kill him.

_Screw sleep_…tomorrow was the last day of school after all. Biting back a smile, Kurt attempted his best wheedling tone.

"But I told you what I was singing...shouldn't there be honesty in this relationship?"

Kurt loved that they were official. That they weren't just two boys who talked on the phone and made out during lunch. Or just the two gay kids experimenting during high school.

They were boyfriends. This was a relationship.

Sure; it wasn't perfect. They were only "out" as a couple to the boys from glee. Neither of their sets of parents knew. They had to meet and talk in secret.

But they were committed to each other and that was a good enough start for Kurt. Because he knew that as long as they had each other; no matter the future, they could face anything together.

Dave was still silent on the other end. Kurt had been pestering him to tell what he'd been planning to sing since Mr. Shue had given them the assignment on Monday of singing a song that represented their year. But Dave wouldn't give Kurt a single clue. It was time to bring in the big guns.

"Well…I was hoping you would tell me. Openness in a relationship is a real turn on for me"

Kurt smothered his laugher at Dave's half amused, half frustrated groan.

"Is this the part where you offer me sexual favors in exchange for my secret? And are we still actually talking? Because this feels like the dream that I have every night. "

Kurt barely contained his squeal of outrage.

"David Karofsky, are you telling me that you have dreams every night in which I sexually blackmail you? That's outrageous and demeaning!"

Dave voice took a slightly leering tone with his reply.

"Oh...are you admitting that you are trying to sexually blackmail me? Because if so, what's your price? I accept!"

Kurt couldn't contain his laughter. Obviously both of them were more tired than they realized by the direction this conversation was taking.

"Get some sleep, Karofsky! I guess I'll be surprised tomorrow along with everyone else" Before he could click the end button on his iphone, the other boy spoke.

"Kurt"

Dave's tone was unusually solemn.

"What is it, baby?"

Dave voice was halting on his reply.

"About my song tomorrow... I have...a...a question"

Kurt's heart began to race. Dave was going to sing to him! He just knew it. Maybe he was going to formally ask Kurt's permission.

How romantic!

Breath held expectantly, Kurt waited.

Finally, Dave spoke, a thread of laughter weaving through his voice.

"If I sing you a ballad, can I get to second base? Or maybe third, if it's a Broadway ballad?"

Kurt doubted that Dave heard any of his myriad of insults and threats and declarations that Dave was going to have to a long wait before he got even a single kiss from him. He was laughing too hard.

Gathering his dignity about himself; Kurt decided that he would be the adult in this situation.

"Goodnight, David. I hope you enjoy your lurid dreams, as they might be all that you have to tide you over for a while"

Dave was still laughing when Kurt jabbed the 'end' button on his iphone and smacked it down onto his dresser.

Heaving a sigh, he snuggled down under his down comforter, trying to ignore the indulgent smile that was trying to turn up the corners of his mouth.

Boys were such idiots.

* * *

><p>"Ok, everyone. Thanks for being here; we've got six hours until summer break officially begins! Who is excited?"<p>

Mr. Shue stood at the front of the choir room, dressed down in jeans and an American Eagle t-shirt. He could have been one of the kids. He was just as excited as them about the end of another school year.

After the cheering and general chaos died down, he announced the parameters of the Glee Concert and Pizza party. They'd hear the first six performances, which would be determined by random drawing of names for order. Then they'd have their pizza; make sure they were all packed up and ready for the end of the day, and then listen to the final six.

Mr. Shue busied himself writing their names on slips of paper and getting the sheet music organized for the accompanist, while the club members fell into casual conversation. Or tried to.

Rachel was; of course, the first to notice that something was off.

"What's going on here?"

Finn gave her a questioning look.

Peering at the boys; who were sitting basically en masse, she scrutinized them each briefly before continuing.

"Something is up with you boys. At first I thought it was my imagination, but now I'm not sure. I've heard Finn say twice that his "eyes are still burning" while looking at Kurt. I've heard Puck talking to Mike about something called the "circle of trust" and how there is no kissing in it, and; if I'm not mistaken, I saw Dave look slightly scared when Artie rolled up behind him. All of these things separately would not have triggered my notice, but the combination of them all adds up to something. But what?"

Now the other girls were looking at the boys in their club too.

Santana spoke next.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, there is a weird vibe going with all you boys. Is there some kind of venereal disease going around the locker room? "

At their disgusted expressions, she shrugged.

"It was worth a try"

Tina spoke up next.

"What I want to know is why are Dave's shirts always buttoned up wrong?"

Kurt put his head in his hands. He knew it hadn't been a good idea to meet up before school. The iHop parking lot had been a lot more romantic than he had been anticipating, and things had just gotten out of hand.

Luckily Mr. Shue; with good timing for once, broke in at that moment.

"Ok, let the show begin! Up first…Noah Puckerman!"

Following Puck's stripped down, acoustic version of "I'm in love with a stripper", which earned cheers from the boys and jeers from the girls, Brittany sang "We all live in a yellow submarine".

Mr. Shue's bewildered "Good job, Brittany" summed up everyone's feeling on that number.

Rachel was called next. It was clear that she was irked at having been chosen so soon. Still on her Adele kick, she chose "Someone Like You" and sang it almost directly to Finn.

Kurt loved his stepbrother; and yes, he'd had an intense crush at one point. But that didn't mean he understood what the appeal was that kept all these girls salivating and fighting over him all school year long.

Rachel's vocals were phenomenal though, and Kurt began to relax and really enjoy the feeling of being at a concert. Everyone had abandoned their chairs and was spread out along the back wall; lounging on each other and swaying to the music.

It gave Kurt the perfect opportunity to lean against Dave, without drawing any overt notice.

It felt so good, he could have cried.

But; Mr. Shue, with a return of bad timing, called Kurt's name next.

So much had changed in his life over the last year. His dad had married, and he'd gained a mom and a brother. He'd left school because of a boy, only to come back and have that same boy change his life. He'd grown taller and more confident. He wasn't the same boy he'd been a year ago.

Love had made the biggest difference in his life. And it was to the boy that he loved that he sang.

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself__  
><em>_Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms__  
><em>_There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast__  
><em>_Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life__  
><em>

He couldn't look Dave in the eye. He couldn't or he would lose whatever composure he had. Pressing forward, he sang the next verse. Hoping that his voice would convey the message he couldn't bring himself to send with his eyes.

_If you knew how lonely my life has been__  
><em>_And how long I've been so alone__  
><em>_And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along__  
><em>_And change my life the way you've done_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me__  
><em>_It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from__  
><em>_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me__  
><em>_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

He knew people were crying at this point. He could catch glimpses of tear stained faces in the brief seconds he raised his lowered gaze. Dave wasn't crying. His face was impassive. And it looked like he was on his phone. Kurt didn't know what to make of it. Regardless, he had to keep singing.

_A window breaks, down a long, dark street__  
><em>_And a siren wails in the night__  
><em>_But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me__  
><em>_And I can almost see, through the dark there is light__  
><em>

Allowing himself to look up briefly in Dave's direction, he was disheartened to see his face remained equally impassive, his fingers tapping out a message on his phone. Annoyed, distressed, wary he put everything he had into the next lyrics. The lyrics that he felt might as well have been engraved on his heart, he felt them so deeply_. _

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me__  
><em>_And how long I've waited for your touch__  
><em>_And if you knew how happy you are making me__  
><em>_I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me__  
><em>_It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from__  
><em>_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong__  
><em>

A few seconds of silence followed the last strains of the song. Then; thunderous applause. Brittany and Santana were chanting his name; and everyone was clapping wildly, congratulating him.

Everyone except Dave. All the adrenaline and joy Kurt felt ebbed away, leaving him drained and confused.

Was Dave angry that Tina had noticed his shirt? Was he worried that the girls were starting to get suspicious? Was he going to get out of the relationship now, before he got outed? Before things could get really tough?

Sinking to the floor; pulse pounding, he didn't look over at Dave, who continued to text. Trying to ignore the feeling of nausea that assailed him, he leaned back; resting his head again the back wall, clapping politely as Lauren's name was called.

She quickly became engaged in a debate with Mr. Shue about whether or not she could sing "Wild thing", with Puck shouting out encouragement and Rachel was providing the counterpointe, announcing that she was appalled by the song choice.

Kurt didn't have the energy to care. He had to sit through 8 more performances, 4 ½ hours of school, next to his boyfriend who was ignoring him and possibly dumping him. He should have known that Karofsky would bail at the first sign of heat. All that crap he'd been feeding himself earlier about "being in this together" was just that…crap.

God, how had he been so stupid?

Maybe he could pretend to be sick and have his dad come and get him. He'd driven in with Finn; as usual, but he didn't think he'd make it to the end of the day.

Reaching for his phone, he was surprised to a see a notification of messages on the front. Then he remembered that he'd turned the ringer off for the performances. Clicking on the message screen, he saw that he had 13 missed text messages.

Every single one of them was from David Karosky.

Clicking on the first one, he quickly read.

"_Omg…Kurt, don't be mad. This is going to sound so lame... I can't look at you. If I look at you while you're singing, I don't know what I will do"_

The second was similar

"_I wish it were just you and me. Promise me you'll sing this for me tonight. Then I can show you the appreciation and reaction you deserve"_

"_Your voice makes my heart beat fast too…and God, I was so lonely before you"_

"_Kurt, you have changed my life. Nothing feels more like home than you. I hate that I can see how sad my reaction is making you. I need to figure out how to get fucking control over myself so I can watch you sing to me. Any other song I can handle, but when you sing to me..."_

By the time he'd clicked through the last message; Lauren was on the second verse of Wild Thing.

Everyone except Puck wore identical expressions of discomfort. Puck was swaying along, giving random shout outs, pointing to Lauren and half shouting "That's my woman!"

She could have been singing the phonebook and it would have sounded like an angelic chorus to Kurt in that moment.

Dave still loved him. Everything was going to be ok.

The pizza arrived; as if on schedule, right after Lauren's number and they ended one song early for lunch.

But not before Mr. Shue announced that first up to sing after the break would be Dave.

His phone was still in his hand; so he didn't miss the text that came from Dave this time.

It made him smile that they were sitting next to each other and texting.

Clicking on the message button he scanned the text.

"_Please don't hate me after you hear my song" _


	13. Chapter 13 Glee Concert Part 2

**Well, I am definitely in writing mode again. It's all I think about during work. My poor clients are probably spiraling out of control as I half listen to them, all the while plotting my next chapter! I loved all of your reviews (especially LizzyPoodle! *sigh* So cute!) and in your honor; faithful reviewers, this chapter is CLIFFHANGER free! Yes! Beware though; I'm ramping up the angst in the next one. I don't know if this chapter is good, bad, or insane. And I went in a different direction with the song. Tell me what you think, please!**

* * *

><p>The pizza was consumed in quick order. Everyone was too busy shoving and arguing over slices and toppings and then eating the pizza to engage in much conversation. You'd think they'd were never going to get pizza again, with the amount of drama that ensued. Kurt remaining sitting next to Dave, but between his dabbing the grease off his one slice and Dave eating 5 slices, plus their being surrounded by everyone, there wasn't time to really talk.<p>

After pizza everyone ran to their lockers to clear out any remaining stuff. Industrial sized trash cans were lined up down the halls for the removal of trash and old assignments. Kurt made himself throw away the last of his winter theme flavored lip balms he'd stashed in the back of his locker. It was almost June, after all. Goodbye 'Warm Gingerbread' and "Merry Berry". He'd buy them again next year, when the holidays began.

Besides, Dave really liked his "Very Cherry" and "Candy Apple" flavored lip balms. He said kissing Kurt was now his favorite dessert.

Kurt sighed. As nice as that memory was; in this moment, he couldn't really concentrate on his lip balm.

He knew Dave loved him. He had the text messages to prove it.

But he also had that other text message. The "don't hate me because of this song" text.

What could Dave sing that would make Kurt hate him? Some kind of "I only stay with my boyfriends for a few months, just thought you should know" song? Maybe a "I think you're cute, but my gosh, Sam is super hot" song? Maybe it was an "I love you, but you should know I'll never watch the Oscars with you" song?

Kurt hadn't realized that; the day he picked up Finn's phone and started talking to Dave, was the day he had strapped himself in for an emotional roller coaster. Good lord, his feelings had been up and down so many times, he was starting to feel dizzy. He had never considered himself an insecure person, but being with Dave…not knowing what he was thinking, it made him crazy.

Well, time was up. The hallways were clearing and he needed to get back to the choir room. He'd never been so reluctant to go into the choir room; and Dave's nervous smile, directed at him upon entering, didn't reassure him in the least. Here went nothing.

Dave was standing at the front and had his acoustic guitar strapped across his body, and judging from the accompanist not being back from the break, apparently meant to make his song a one man show.

Kurt's interest was peaked. What was this boy going to sing? The suspense was killing him.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye that the rest of the club's interest seemed similarly peaked. Dave had only ever sung the one solo, Iris, by the Goo Goo Dolls during Love Letter song week. Everyone had been impressed. Now what?

Leaning up towards the mike, Dave paused, apparently trying to get his bearings. Taking a deep breath, muttered,

"This song is dedicated to the same person the last one was."

No one else had done a verbal dedication. Most of the songs; with the exception of Brittany, had kind of spoken for themselves.

But Dave wasn't finished. Lifting his eyes to meet the curious gaze of his classmates, he elaborated.

"There's this person that I am in love with..."

His hesitant speech was interrupted by the squealing of each and every single girl in Glee. Even Santana and Lauren.

Rachel; as usual, could not resist speaking up,

"I knew it! I knew something was up! Dave has been practically glowing lately! And Tina, this explains his shirts being buttoned up wrong…oh my gosh…that means it's someone in this school! Who is it? Who is it? "

The girls were practically rioting at this point, while the boys remained stoic, heads shaking, stifling groans of dismay.

Each girl threw out names of various girls at the school; with each one being rapidly denied by Dave or one of the other boys. From the look of increasing panic on his face, it was clear that Dave had lost control of his dedication.

Once again; Kurt was going to have to intervene.

"Ladies! Ladies!"

The authoritative tone manifested itself for a second time. Kurt pointed an accusing finger at the group of them.

"Dave's love life is his own business. You would all be outraged if your dedication was interrupted this way. When and if he chooses to divulge the identity of this…mystery lady...it will be at a time and place of his choosing"

The girls looked suitably chastened but unrepentant, producing a half hearted chorus of apologies. The boys snickered in shared conspiracy. Apparently they enjoyed being in on something the girls didn't know about.

Dave's face; which had been flustered and anxious, relaxed into that sexy half smile Kurt loved so much. Kurt resumed his seat, his own anxiety spiking as Dave took the mike. He started his dedication again; determination and nerves mixed into his husky baritone.

"There is this person that I am in love with. He…he…makes me feel like a better man. He makes me believe in myself, that I'm worthy of his love and that together we have everything. I love everything about him; from the top of his perfectly styled hair, to the soles of his fashionable shoes. Sometimes I think that he doesn't see the value in himself; doesn't understand how much he is worth. Who and what he is, is so much more than just his amazing style and the image he works so hard to project to others. I think he proctects himself with that image sometimes. He's more easily hurt than he lets other people see. And he's like me; he's been lonely a long time. But now we have each other. And I love the him that he doesn't show anyone else. The him beneath the clothes and the image. And since he gave me permission to divulge his identity at the time and place of my choosing, I am choosing this place…this time…to say, this one's for you, Kurt Hummel".

And with that and a strum of quiet notes; he began to sing.

_You're a song__  
><em>_Written by the hands of God__  
><em>_Don't get me wrong 'cause__  
><em>_This might sound to you a bit odd__  
><em>_But you own the place__  
><em>_Where all my thoughts go hiding__  
><em>_And right under your clothes__  
><em>_Is where I find them_

_Underneath your clothes__  
><em>_There's an endless story__  
><em>_There's the man I chose__  
><em>_There's my territory__  
><em>_And all the things I deserve__  
><em>_For being such a good guy, honey_

Kurt thought that if he had a dollar for every time he'd cried in the last month, he'd have like…13 dollars. Now it was 14. It was impossible to stop the tears from pouring down his face. His eyes had welled up in shock when he'd heard Dave say "HE" and by the end of the dedication- when Dave had said his name, his body was already shaking with silent sobs.

And now this song. He _finally _understood why Dave had been worried that Kurt might hate him. He'd told Dave last week that he thought that Shakira was all shaking hips and no substance. He'd made the remark mostly out of jealousy over Dave calling her hot.

But this song was so beautiful. Dave singing it to him made it so freaking beautiful. Dave's eyes locked with his as he began the next verse.

_Because of you__  
><em>_I forgot the smart ways to lie__  
><em>_Because of you__  
><em>_I'm running out of reasons to cry__  
><em>_When our friends are gone__  
><em>_When the party's over__  
><em>_We will still belong to each other_

_Underneath your clothes__  
><em>_There's an endless story__  
><em>_There's the man I chose__  
><em>_There's my territory__  
><em>_And all the things I deserve__  
><em>_For being such a good guy, honey _

* * *

><p>"Are you serious? She actually fell out of her chair?"<p>

"That's what Puck told me. Apparently, we were both too…occupied… to notice"

Kurt smiled as Dave's silent laughter shook both of their bodies. After the Glee concert they had both agreed that talking on the phone wouldn't be close enough tonight. With his dad and Carol away for the rest of the weekend, it had been dissapointingly easy to sneak Dave in.

They lay across Kurt's big bed; Dave's long body stretched out, his head on one of Kurt's colorful throw pillows. Kurt's head was on Dave's chest; his body wrapped around his boyfriend, one of his hands smoothing the other boy's hair, the other held over his rapidly beating heart. Dave's arms were linked behind his head. When Kurt had protested, Dave had wryly informed him that it would be a lot safer this way. He'd then chuckled at Kurt's answering blush.

Over the last hour, dusk had slowly fallen over Lima, Ohio. It gradually drained the room of all natural light, creating a dim and almost silent atmosphere- a feeling of safe haven. A little piece of the world; wrapped up in shadows and their conversation.

They talked about the shocked reaction from the girls of Glee and Mr. Shue. How Tina had fallen out of her chair and Rachel had smacked her head repeatedly, wondering loudly when her gaydar had broken. How; after these initial comical reactions, all the girls had given both of them an outpouring of love and support. Mr. Shue had looked solemn, but supportive, encouraging them to be careful.

The boys had continued with their grudging, if suspicious acceptance. Kurt had the feeling that some of them; maybe even all, were worried that if 'the gayness' had gotten Karofsky, it could be any one of them next. It hadn't helped that Kurt had been unable to stop himself from running into Dave's arms after his performance. Their kiss had produced another round of groans from the boys. He could hear Puck muttering "it's like the circle of trust all over again" and Finn quietly moaning "My eyes...my eyes!"

But none of that mattered in this moment. School was out; Kurt's parents were gone, and they had the whole night ahead of them. Smiling; his tone teasing, Kurt spoke.

"So...your song today was kind of all about what's underneath my clothes. Kind of a shocking choice, Karofsky. "

Dave tensed; apparently very aware of the fact that Kurt's hand; which had been resting over his heart, was now making caressing motions over his upper chest. Swallowing audibly, he replied.

"Umm…it was a last minute switch; after the intervention. When you tried to cover for me and I realized that you and I both have insecurities…oh my gosh, stop doing that…umm...anyway, my original choice was "Superman" by Five for Fighting"

"Superman, huh? Is that the crazy song that goes "If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?"

Dave grabbed his wandering hand; and glared, his gaze outraged.

"No, you idiot! It's that amazing song that goes "I'm not that naïve"…"

Seeing Kurt's laughing gaze, he stopped; his mouth curving into a smile.

"Oh, well maybe I am that naïve, eh, Hummel?"

Kurt pulled his hand out of Dave's grasp and moved his body up the bed; until he was face to face with Dave; his body half over the other boy's. He probably would have been able to hear the sound of Dave's heart pounding if his own racing heart wasn't drowning out everything else. His blue eyes; beginning to glaze, met the dazed hazel ones only inches from his own.

"I love when you call me Hummel. I think it's sexy"

Dave managed to repeat the word Hummel three times in a shaken whisper before Kurt crashed his mouth down over Dave's, effectively silencing him.

It had never been like this. Kurt didn't know if it was that they were alone in the house, in this big bed, or that they were officially in a relationship, and out to their friends. But he couldn't stop. Didn't want to stop. Not now, not tonight, not ever.

He pulled back from the kiss; gasping for air, but unwilling to completely disengage. His tongue darted out; running along Dave's bottom lip, tasting his own very cherry lip balm on the other boy's mouth. Pulling Dave's bottom lip into his mouth; he sucked lightly; scoring his nails down his boyfriend's chest at the same time.

Dave reacted instantly; moaning low in his throat, and turning; pulling Kurt's body beneath him.

Kurt released his lower lip; capturing his mouth again, and squirming underneath the bigger boy; trying to get the exact right fit. He knew the second he found it. Dave's whole body tensed and yanked his mouth off of Kurt's, panting, his eyes brilliant in the muted light of the room.

"Kurt; oh my God, you are going to kill me. Kill me."

He punctuated each word with a quick, biting kiss to Kurt's now swollen lips. Kurt was beyond coherent reply; pulling Dave's mouth back down over his own, running his hands restlessly up and down Dave's body. Gasping; caught up in the moment, his hand slid under the edge of Dave's shirt; encountering the smooth skin of his back.

He'd never seen Dave move so quickly. One minute he was lying over him; entwined with him, pushing his body deeper into the bed with every kiss, holding him as if he'd never let go. The next he had rolled to the edge of the bed; crashing to the floor on a stream of muttered curses.

Trying to catch his breath; Kurt paused for a minute; then; apprehensively peered over the edge.

Dave lay sprawled out on the floor; looking like he'd been knocked out. The pupils of his eyes were dilated and his breathing was harsh and rapid. His mouth was the same color as Kurt's lip balm.

It was all Kurt could do to stop from following him down to the floor.

Hesitating; not knowing exactly what to say, he offered the only word that came to his bemused mind.

"Umm…Sorry"

After a few minutes Dave sat up; putting his elbows on his knees, running shaking hands through his disheveled hair.

"God, you don't have to be sorry, Kurt. It's me who should be sorry. I know that neither of us is ready for…that…but I have like zero control when you are near me. I can't even watch you sing to me without wanting to jump you, for heaven's sake. It's ridiculous"

His tone was one of deep disgust. He thought himself weak, that much was clear.

Kurt slid off the bed; sitting opposite his boyfriend; adopting the same pose of elbows on knees.

"Dave; I don't want you to ever apologize to me again for feeling passionate about me. I mean; we're gay, but that doesn't make us any less of teenage boys. It's practically our job to be obsessed with sex. I think about sex…with you…about...let's see…. A million times a day"

If possible; Dave's cheeks stained a darker shade of red. His smile was shy.

"Really?"

"No. I'm lying"

Hurt flared in Dave's eyes for a brief second. Kurt shook his head; grabbing his boyfriend's hands and linking them with his.

"It's really about two million"

Dave's smile returned; his gaze lovingly tracing the lines of Kurt's face. When he spoke, his voice held a note of reverence.

"God, what did I ever do to deserve you?"

In that moment, Kurt knew he didn't need anything more than this. His chest hurt; his throat choked up with so many emotions, so many words he didn't know how to say. Finally; he settled for pulling Dave into a tight embrace; holding the other boy close until the tension eased. Pulling back, he smiled up at his boyfriend answering his question.

"Well, I think you deserve me because you agreed to buy me Chinese and watch Moulin Rouge tonight"

Dave moaned his mock protest. "Moulin Rouge? I thought we had agreed on Con Air. Didn't you tell me that you thought Nicholas Cage's mullet was really hot in that movie?"

Kurt managed to hit him with a throw pillow three times before he made it to the door. He could hear Dave on the phone with the Chinese place as he smoothed out his bedding. Grabbing a few throw pillows and a quilt for the couch he turned off his bedroom light.

It was official. This was the best last day of school ever.


	14. Chapter 14 IHOP

**I had planned to publish this last night, but I couldn't get it all figured out in my head. Thanks for your patience. This chapter is dedicated to my inspiration LizzyPoodle. Not only does she inspire me, but she writes some amazing stories. You should check them out. In closing, I will say that this wasn't an easy chapter to write, and I don't know if you'll like it. As usual, I would love to know what you think! *ending has been slightly revised from original content***

* * *

><p>"<em>Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation<em>."

Kurt propped the card; bearing a quote by Kahlil Gibran, on his mother's headstone. His mother had loved quotes, covering their fridge with sayings, poems, and words of great men and women. She said that they inspired her.

Every year, on her birthday, Kurt and his dad brought her a new one. It was their small gift to her. He knew that his father would visit later in the day, but Kurt had decided to come on his own for the first time. And for the first time in years, his visit wasn't tinged by an overwhelming sense of melancholy. He was bursting with so many things to tell her, he didn't have room for sorrow.

Sitting on the bench his father had build next to her plot; stifling the self conscience feeling that momentarily gave him pause, he began to speak.

"Mom, I'm in love"

Somehow saying it out loud; in this place that was so sacred to him, it lifted a weight that he hadn't realized he'd been carrying.

His heart lighter; he continued.

"He's so perfect, Mom. I mean, even his imperfections are kinda perfect, you know? He's everything you would have ever wanted for me. He's sweet and sensitive and he cares so much about me. He...he loves me, Mom. He makes me want to be a better person, and he says that I make him feel that way too. It's like we push each other, but support each other. I don't know how to describe it. I guess its how you used to encourage dad to open his own shop, but when he didn't get that first business loan, you made him his favorite meal and said that you never wanted to be a business man's wife anyway. Dave's like that, mom. He…he reminds me of you in some ways. I mean, he's fierce, loyal, and protective- just like Dad. But there's something about the way the way he loves me, the way he looks at me when he thinks I can't see. Mom, he looks at me like I'm a miracle. The same way that you used to."

Stooping down, he laid the pink tulips; his mom's favorite flower, across the ground beneath her headstone. Touching his hand to the deep gray marker, he paused for a minute. the solemnity of this place getting to him, the way it always did.

"I miss you so much, Mom. I hate that you'll never meet him. He would have loved you."

* * *

><p>Kurt had been home from the cemetery for an hour. It was still another hour before Dave was coming over. For the first time since the start of summer break, he was bored.<p>

Flopping down onto the leather sectional in the living room, he grabbed the newest issue of Vogue, but flipped through it only absently, his mind drifting over the events of the last week.

It had been 7 days since school had let out. And 2 days until Kurt left for his 3 week tour of Europe. The one he'd begged and harassed his father for. After checking into the tour company, and reading at least a billion online reviews, Burt Hummel had finally conceded defeat and agreed to let his son go. To make it even sweeter, Kurt's grandparents on his mom's side had offered to pay for it, as a year early graduation present. Now he wouldn't have to sacrifice his 'saving for future cosmetic procedures' fund.

This trip had been all that he wanted at the time. Now the thought of "discovering Europe in 21 days' held little to no appeal.

Kurt was sure that Paris was going to be beautiful, but how could it be more beautiful than watching Dave sleep? Than listening to Dave talk? Than kissing Dave? Than…

He opened his eyes, paused in mid thought. He'd just come to a startling realization. Putting his head in his hands, he huffed in a combination of amusement and disgust.

Somehow, he'd become one of "those people". The relationship absorbed, poetry spouting, non stop text messaging nut cases who are obsessed with their significant other.

God, hadn't he always despised people who were caught up in their own pathetically dramatic relationships? Who never listened to you and rarely wanted to talk about anything, unless it was to share the tedious minutia of their boring love lives?

Just this morning, Finn had looked at him from across the table during breakfast and told him; in a voice that was uncharacterically stern for Finn,

"I'm not interested in debating what is hotter, Dave's laugh or his muscular arms. Thanks for thinking of me though"

So yeah, maybe he was a little obsessed, Kurt conceded grudgingly. But after the last week, who could blame him? I mean, his life was like one of those romantic montages from the movies, where the two main characters have a bunch of scenes together, falling in love, all to some annoyingly perky soundtrack. Kurt loved every minute of it.

Kurt had been a fan of romantic movies since the first time he'd snuck down the stairs and watched "Pretty Woman" from the vantage point of the stair landing, unbeknownst to his parents. He had fallen a little in love with Richard Gere that night. And there had been countless other nights, and countless other romantic heroes. Patrick Swayze in Dirty Dancing, Tom Hanks in Sleepless in Seattle, Nicholas Cage in City of Angels, Prince Eric in the Little Mermaid, Heath Ledger in Brokeback Mountain. (although that one was a bit of a downer, to be frank)

He'd watch the heros win over the ladies that they loved and it had warmed his heart. He'd loved every moment and had tried; as he got older, to ignore the twinge of jealous loneliness that had pierced his heart as every movie ended.

But all jealousy had evaporated because; for the first time; instead of watching, Kurt was living his own romantic adventure. And all those other handsome heroes paled in comparison to his Dave. Especially after this week.

School being out had taken their relationship to a whole new level. After their night of Chinese and Moulin Rouge, Kurt and Dave had gone to the movies twice. They'd planned to go only once, but couldn't agree on a movie, and so had to see both of their choices.

They'd gone to Breadsticks with some of the other kids from Glee. It had been a festive evening of ordering piles and piles of breadsticks and singing along to the soft rock played low throughout the restaurant.

They'd cooked dinner together on the last night before Kurt's parents got home.

Kurt had made his favorite food; sushi, while Dave had made his, seven layer nachos. Kurt couldn't remember when he'd enjoyed a meal more.

They'd been the roller rink, the Wal-Mart, even the library together. Neither of them cared what they were doing, as long as they were together.

Of course; they were careful in public. No one would have suspected they were anything other than two good friends. Well, as long as they didn't look too long. As careful as they were, it was impossible to completely bank the fire that existed between them.

Speaking of which, since that night in Kurt's bed, Dave had been especially careful about touching Kurt, allowing himself only sweet, breathless kisses at the end of the day.

But he was starting to show signs of reaching his breaking point. Kurt smiled. His dad would be out until much later, so he might have the chance to push Dave over the edge again. (Hopefully not literally this time!).

Trying to think up the right way to lure the other boy into his room, half drifting into a restful sleep, Kurt was jolted awake by the knock on the door.

Dave was here!

* * *

><p>Six hours later, Kurt had to concede defeat. Operation "Seduce Dave" was an epic fail. After an afternoon and evening at the lake; where Kurt had gotten to admire Dave's muscles as he rowed them back and forth across the water, they'd met up with Finn and Puck for a camp fire and smores. (Puck had smuggled in some booze too, but both Kurt and Dave had declined) After the camp fire, Finn was going to spend the night at Puck's, as they were having a world of war craft raid or something equally incomprehensible that night. Unfortunately he'd relayed this information at the camp fire. This meant that Dave, not trusting himself alone, wouldn't come into the house with Kurt.<p>

Which is why; at 11:30 pm, they found themselves the only customers in the all night iHop, eating French toast sticks and drinking large mugs of hot chocolate. While not as thrilling as going to second base, it wasn't without its charms.

Looking over at Dave; who was stacking his French toast sticks into a makeshift teepee, he smiled. His boyfriend was so strange sometimes.

Cupping his hands around his mug of surprisingly good hot chocolate, he raised his eyebrow, shaking his head.

"That's impressive, David. I didn't know you were an artist…especially not one who worked with such an unusual medium as French toast sticks"

Dave looked up from his project, his hazel eyes lit with humor.

"There's a lot of a stuff you don't know about me, Hummel. This is just the tip of the iceberg".

Kurt couldn't contain his amused chuckle.

"Do tell, please"

Dave stabbed his fork into one of the French toast sticks and took a bite, seeming to contemplate Kurt's request. Finally, he set his food down, and cocked his head to the side, his sexy smile flashing, making Kurt forget to breath for a second.

" Wellll…..since you asked. I am a 4th degree black belt, I think Arbor day is the most romantic and yet overlooked holiday, I wear white shoes all year long, fashion be damned, and I know how to waltz."

Kurt choked on his hot chocolate, and had to set down his cup quickly, while silent laughter racked his frame.

Dave feigned a look of outrage.

"And why, sir, are you laughing? Every single thing I said is true. You know, I had great self esteem until I got mixed up with you..."

Kurt finally curbed his laughter, tears streaming down his cheeks. This had been another Dave quality that he'd discovered over the last weeks; a dry, quirky sense of humor. It was one of his most endearing qualities.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he struggled to compose himself, biting back the delighted smile that kept trying to emerge.

"Oh, I believe you. Really I do. But Marge, our waitress, she told me to watch out for you. She says that you tell all the girls you can waltz."

Dave nodded his head; shame written across his face.

"It's true. Marge and I, though never having met before this night, have come to know each other well. She knows I use the "I can waltz" line to win my date's favor. She was probably trying to warn you away. I can't say I blame her. "

Kurt, having barely recovered from his last laughing fit, broke down again. His stomach began to burn from laughing so hard. It didn't help that Marge rushed over to their table to ask if everything was all right. And it really didn't help that Dave solemnly informed her that Kurt had just had his heart broken and he really needed a slice of cheesecake and a hug. Kurt had cursed Dave through mirthful tears when she gave him both.

* * *

><p>The cab of Dave's truck was still warm, providing a haven from the chilly Ohio night. It was now close to 1 am.<p>

Kurt was both exhausted but, at the same time, strangely giddy. Probably the aftermath of a long day and laughing until he felt sick. Clicking on Dave's radio, as the other boy fired up the engine, he heard the soft rock station playing their nightly love songs, and he couldn't stop the impulse that went through him.

Grabbing Dave's hand before he could put the car in drive, he hesitated. He had to ask him..

"Is it true?"

He heard the other boy turn slightly in his direction, letting go of the gears, the vinyl seats creaking.

"Is what true?'

"Do you really know how to waltz?'

He could hear the smile in the other boy's voice.

"Yeah."

"Would you teach me?"

" Ummm... sure, maybe we could…"

"Right here. "

Dave's voice was questioning now.

"Right now...at 1 am in the iHop parking lot? You want me to teach you how to waltz?"

Kurt hesitated; realizing he probably sounded foolish. He was pushing Dave for too much, too fast. He opened his mouth to take back his request and apologize. But before he could get a single word out, Dave spoke again.

"It would be my honor"

Opening his door, he came around to Kurt's side. Kurt managed to quickly twist the volume dial on the radio up before Dave assisted him out the door.

They were the only car in the parking lot. Marge must have parked around back.

Kurt's head replayed a million and one romantic movie moments in that moment. Richard Gere climbing the fire escape towards Julia Roberts. Prince Eric leaning in to kiss Ariel in the canoe. Patrick Swayze spinning Jennifer Gray on the floor, in front of everyone. Jake Gyllenhall wrapped in Heath Ledger's arms next to the camp fire. All of those movies, all of those romantic scenes, they had all been leading up to this very moment. And not a one of them could compare.

The light was muted; enough so that they could see the stars above them. There was the sound of traffic, but it had a distant, almost soothing cadence to it. Dave took Kurt's hands and pulled him close, until their bodies were connected from chest to knees. It was the first time in almost a week that they had been this close. It felt so good that it made Kurt almost dizzy.

Both of them caught their breath. Kurt could feel the tremor that went through the other boy's body. A new song was starting; one of his favorites. You and Me by Lifehouse. The perfect setting, the perfect song, and the perfect boy. Hollywood couldn't have written it better. Dave leaned in, his whisper sending the now familiar chills down Kurt's spine.

"The waltz is basically a box step. It's a one, two, and three and slow, quick, quick. Just follow my lead, ok, babe?"

Taking one of Kurt's hands, and placing the other one on his shoulder, Dave placed a hand on Kurt's waist and; looking him in the eye, stepped forward with his right foot. It took Kurt a minute to follow, Dave counting for him, and they stumbled a little. Then; just as the first chorus hit, it happened. They fell into step; even managing a simple rotation.

It wasn't perfect or even exceptionally graceful. But for Kurt it was achingly beautiful. Kurt lost track of where he was; felt that his feet weren't even touching the ground. The music and being in Dave's arms, it was a magic unlike anything he'd ever known. He didn't even notice when the song ended, and another began and then another.

He never wanted the night, or this moment to end.

But it did. And in the worst way imaginable.

When they pulled into Kurt's driveway at 1:30 am, it wasn't just his dad and Carol's cars there.

It was Dave's parent's too.


	15. Chapter 15 Paris

**A good friend recently told me that I write myself into the stories and characters. I totally do. I went on a tour of Europe and everything Kurt thinks, is exactly what I thought. I was blown away by Paris, and felt reverence in the Sistine Chapel. I went to Dachau (concentration camp) and it made me so sad I felt sick. A little forewarning, there is a little cliffhanger. I have no self control! Most of this is Kurt's inner monologue. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Paris was more beautiful than he expected. After three weeks of a European tour going from Amsterdam to Rome, and a dozen cities in between, Kurt had thought that he had lost the ability to be awed.<p>

But Paris took his breath away. Standing on top of the Eiffel Tower, seeing the city lights sprawled out in every direction below him…it almost worked. It almost lifted the smothering depression that had weighed on him since that last night with Dave.

He'd had hours on the tour bus between cities. Hours to stare out the window and relive that day over and over again in his mind.

The blissful hours on the lake, the warm camaraderie with Puck and Finn at the camp fire, the laughter and conversation at the iHop, and those heart stoppingly beautiful moments in the parking lot. The magic of dancing with the boy he loved underneath the brilliant, star strewn June sky. And then, arriving home, everything had changed.

He'd expected a scene. A big, homophobic showdown. He'd expected Dave's father to punch him and yell "My son aint a queer" or something similar. Something like they portrayed in the after school specials about coming out.

In a way he almost wished that had happened. Then he could be angry. And at this point, he'd take any emotion over this crippling depression.

Dave's parents had been polite. They'd apparently spent the hour before Kurt and Dave's arrival talking with Carol and Burt. They didn't linger; nodding at Kurt, and asking Dave to follow them home. Dave had followed them docilely, sparing only a quick last glance at Kurt; his face inscrutable.

And that was the last time Kurt saw or heard from him before leaving for this trip. It had been the most excruciating 48 hours of his life. He'd remained alert; even until the last minute before boarding, for any sign of him. A text message. A note passed from a friend. A quick call. A face book status message. Anything.

But there had been nothing. And Kurt's calls to him had gone straight to voicemail. And he hadn't responded to any of his texts. Leaving Kurt with a stomach churning combination of panic and sorrow.

His father hadn't helped. When Kurt asked him about what he'd talked to Dave's parents about, his father had been uncharacteristically close mouthed, stating that it was between him and Dave's parents. He's stated that they were good people, who were trying to do the right thing for their son, and for Kurt.

Kurt had scoffed at that. How could separating the two of them; when they were in love, be the right thing? How could making Kurt suffer through 2 endless days without contact be the right thing?

It had been 3 weeks and 2 days now. 3 weeks in which Kurt had seen so much of the world.

He'd touched the weathered white stones of the Coliseum in Rome. He'd sat on the hard wooden benches of the Vatican and stared up at the Sistine chapel. Even he; an atheist, couldn't help but feel the sacred atmosphere of that place.

He'd climbed behind the secret book shelf in Amsterdam, and seen the attic where Anne Frank and her family had hid all those years ago.

He'd floated down the canals of Venice on a gondola and eaten rich dark chocolate in Austria, staring at the Alps, which; at dawn, glowed almost a blue color.

He'd stood in the middle of Dachau; a concentration camp just outside Munich. It had probably been the only place he'd actually be able to put his problems into perspective. Those people had lost their families and their lives. His losing his heart didn't seem like such a big deal. Not when he was staring at a crematorium.

But now he was here in the last city of the tour. Paris. The City of Love. He'd board a flight home tomorrow. Whatever temporary bandage time and distance had provided, it was now ripped off, leaving his heart as raw and open as the day he'd left.

He wasn't going to go home and wait; nerves on edge, for Dave to finally call. He was going to find the other boy. Even if this was it…even if Dave said it was over, knowing had to be better than this endless limbo.

But Dave wouldn't say it was over. He couldn't say that. Kurt couldn't let his mind even go there. He was going home tomorrow and everything was going to be ok. Maybe Dave would even be waiting to surprise him at the airport. Maybe…

* * *

><p>He wasn't at the airport. And when Kurt got his beloved iphone back from his dad; who'd embraced him like he'd been away 3 years instead of weeks, it held 41 missed texts and calls. None of them from Dave.<p>

On the ride home he'd been unable to stop himself from asking his dad if Dave had stopped by. He's seen the way his dad's mouth tightened; his eyes narrowing briefly. It was the way his dad looked whenever he was trying to keep something from Kurt. Trying to protect him. After a lengthy pause, he finally revealed that Dave hadn't called or stopped by even once.

Kurt held himself together for the remainder of the trip; injecting an almost frantic false levity to his voice, as he told his dad about his trip. He discussed all the sights, and his crazy bus mates, who were either perpetually drunk or squabbling amongst themselves. He hoped he'd done enough to fool his dad.

He must have been at least a little convincing, because when he'd told his dad that he was tired upon entering the house, he'd readily encouraged him to go and catch a quick nap.

Kurt stumbled the last few feet to his room; closing and locking the door behind him.

Then he broke down.

Falling to his knees; he felt the crushing burden of sadness and rejection overtake him at last. He'd fended it off for over three weeks, but coming home; finding that Dave apparently hadn't spared him a thought, it was the last little push he needed to go over the edge.

Sobs broke from his chest; and he hastily covered his mouth with his hand; muffling the anguished sounds of his despair. Hot tears splashed down his face, and his body trembled with the force of his pain. Looking up; trying to stem the flood of tears, his eyes fell on the bed.

The bed. Oh God.

In his mind he was in that place; that moment again. In the twilight drenched room; stretched out alongside Dave; teasing him about his song choice. Falling more in love with him with each brush of his lips.

How could Dave not have found a way to contact him? If their roles were reversed, Kurt didn't care how mad it made his parents, he would have found some way of letting Dave know he still cared. Even if he had to sneak out and walk to his house. Even if he had to crawl, he would never have let the other boy go through what Kurt was going through. But maybe; even after all they'd shared; he didn't really know Dave after all. Because the Dave he knew; the Dave that was desperately in love with him…he would have found a way.

This is where falling in love led. You can't keep falling forever. You have to hit the ground sometime; and for Kurt; it was this moment. The impact tore at his wounded, raw heart...breaking it into a million pieces.

In spite of that, he wasn't going to give up on his resolve. He was going to make himself go and find Dave. Tonight. He wasn't going to let the other boy; the boy who had officially broken his heart, off the hook that easily.

Climbing on his bed, he wrapped the quilt from the foot of his bed around his body. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>His iPod dock alarm read 9:35 PM. He'd slept for 6 hours. Kurt hadn't realized how tired he was. The combination of jet lag and despair was a lethal one.<p>

Stripping off his travel and sleep rumpled clothes; he pulled on a pair of dark wash Levi skinny jeans, topped by a light black sweater. He wanted to look presentable for this confrontation. He had to do this tonight. He wouldn't sleep again until he did.

Gathering up every last vestige of courage he possessed; he slipped down the stairs, grabbing his keys and wallet. Luckily he spied Finn watching TV, who informed him that the parents were out at a movie. One obstacle down.

Informing Finn he'd be back momentarily, he took a deep breath and stepped out the door. This was going to be harder than he thought. But nothing could be harder than spending another night with no explanations, no official ending.

Dave owed him that; at the least.

* * *

><p>His dash clock read 10:17 when he arrived. Not exactly social hours. He was shocked to see only one car in Dave's driveway. Well, one truck really. Dave's truck.<p>

It looked like his parents were out.

It would be just the two of them. If he even bothered to answer the door.

Kurt hadn't even been conscious of the fact that he was walking to the door. Hadn't realized it until he stood there; facing the dark red wood; bathed in the dim glow of the porch light.

Before he could think about it too much, he pushed the doorbell. He didn't know what he was going to say. Didn't have a script. He only knew he'd come too far to turn back.

It took exactly 32 seconds for Dave to answer the door. Kurt counted each one of those seconds; his heart beating in ever increasing rhythm. Then he was there.

And even though pain radiated from every one of his pores, and his heart lay in pieces, Kurt couldn't help but feel a agonizing rush of joy; at just at the sight of him. God; he had forgotten how beautiful the other boy was.

And suddenly all of his resolutions; all of the angry and questioning things he come here to say, they all faded away. And he just wanted Dave to hold him; and tell him that he hadn't been dreaming.

He needed him to say that they had met up in the choir room in secret. That Dave had dedicated two songs to him. That they'd made dinner together, and gone to the movies, and danced in the parking lot on that magical night.

He needed Dave to tell him that it had all been real and that it had all meant something.

His eyes closing; he reached out instinctively, grabbing onto Dave's arms. Touching Dave for the first time in 23 days; it sent a jolt of heat; of awareness through him. He felt as though he was awakening from a deep, numbing sleep.

Opening his eyes; he couldn't bring himself to look the other boy in the eye. He couldn't bear to see the rejection and disgust he feared might be there.

Eyes level with Dave's tensed chest, he spoke; his usual confidence stripped away, leaving his voice hesitant and low.

"Dave….I…I missed you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for coming here. I know you staying away means you don't want to see me, but I couldn't leave things like they were...I had to...I had to see you. "

Letting go of Dave's arms; he reached one hand up to impatiently swipe at the tears trailing down his cheeks. Then he wrapped both arms around himself. Dave hadn't said anything. It hurt so badly he couldn't breathe. Humiliation became to penetrate the numbness, and he didn't know how much longer his legs would hold him. Finding a last ounce of strength, he pushed forward.

"I don't know if it's your parents, or maybe you, but I want you to know that I won't bother you. It took me a while...but I think I got the message. Just…please, don't let me leave without saying anything. I...I...need to understand. Please, Dave...please"

Dave didn't speak. And his fathomless hazel eyes gave nothing away.

Kurt's shoulders slumped in defeat. Apparently he wasn't even going to get his one request. Dave wasn't going to tell him why he was giving up on them.

This was it then. Why was he still standing here? His brain screamed at him to move; to get away from here; to go run before he started begging. His heart kept urging him to linger; just another minute. Surely another minute would change the outcome.

And his heart; for all the battering it had taken over the last several weeks, was right.

Because another minute did change the outcome.

Because one minute later Dave was kneeling down in front of him, taking off his shoes. Kurt's dazed mind was too busy soaking in the feeling of Dave's hands on him to question the strange action.

After the shoes, Dave slid his arms over's Kurt's dislodging the light coat Kurt had thrown over his sweater.

Carefully putting both the shoes and the coat in the closet just inside the door, he returned to Kurt. And then he was reaching his strong arms around him and Kurt's feet left the ground.

And as the bliss of being wrapped up in those arms again saturated Kurt's defeated heart and soul, he was aware that he was being carried. Across the threshold, up the stairs, and into a dimly lit room.

As Dave set him down gently; moving to take off his own shoes, Kurt registered the sound of music.

You and Me, by Lifehouse. The song they'd waltzed to in the parking lot.

When it ended and started again, Kurt realized that Dave had it on repeat track.

In another moment, Dave had pulled them both into the bed; wrapping his arms securely around Kurt.

Kurt became conscious of three things.

One- Dave had lost a significant amount of weight. Two- Dave's whole body was shaking. And three- Dave still loved him.

Gradually, Kurt pulled his head back, until he was lying face to face with Dave, only inches separating them.

Hazel eyes clouded with pain, Dave opened his mouth to speak.

"Kurt…"


	16. Chapter 16 Love

**I resisted the urge to leave this with a cliffhanger. I guess **_**someone**_** has been a good influence on me. (y sabes quien eres) Thank you all so much for your reviews. I have had the craziest week and each review has been very much appreciated. Even though Glee has left Dave hanging for the summer, we have all summer to dream up our world of Kurtofsky! I'm so excited! P.S.- ****jekyllhj7****- please don't strangle me****!**

* * *

><p>"Kurt…I've missed you. I…I…didn't know how much I'd miss you. I've been so lost without you"<p>

Kurt; disoriented from the sheer physical joy of being held close to the boy he loved, almost couldn't focus on what the other boy was saying. Even though he needed to know what had kept Dave away.

He'd told himself that this was what he had come for. Dave's words. His explanation. His apology.

But he'd been lying to himself

He'd come for this. For the unbearable bliss of feeling his boyfriend's strong arms wrapped around him. For the unshakable peace that came from being held close to the boy he loved.

He needed him. God, he needed Dave so badly. He hadn't realized it; or let himself fully remember. He couldn't walk away from this boy. He wouldn't recover. But…what about Dave?

Why had it been so easy for him to walk away? If he'd been "so lost" with Kurt, why hadn't he called? Or texted? Or facebooked? Or sent a message by freaking currier pigeon?

And suddenly all of the frustration and anger that had propelled him to come to Dave's house resurfaced and just as quickly as he'd fallen into Dave's arms, he pushed his way out of them. Scrambling off the bed he took a few steps back; his unclad feet skidding along the hardwood floors.

"What the hell, Karofsky? You tell me that you've missed me, that you've been lost without me? I've been a call away. Or a text. Or a facebook message. I've been to 11 different countries since I last saw you; but ask me a question about any of them. I won't be able to answer. I might have just as well been sleeping, for as much attention as I paid. All I knew is that I was far from you, and I hadn't heard even a single word, and when I came home today, and you ha...hadn't called, and y...you…hadn't texted…I…I…I "

Dave; who'd sat up in the bed upon Kurt's rapid departure, made a move as if to speak. Kurt held him off with one hand; sobs temporarily robbing him of the power of speech. Why was he crying again,dammit? It felt like he'd cried a million tears since he'd been with Dave. Weren't relationships supposed to make you happy? Pulling in several deep breaths, he tried again.

"When I came home and you hadn't contacted me…I felt more alone and far from home then I had a continent away. And my heart wa...was…broken."

Dave visibly flinched, his already pale face whitening to a harsh degree. Kurt could tell that he was inflicting pain on the other boy. Good. Let him feel a little of the sorrow he'd put Kurt through.

Feeling a surge of renewed anger at Dave's obvious discomfort, Kurt decided to twist the knife a little deeper.

"I don't know why I even came here tonight. Pleading with you to listen to me. I know how close you came to saying nothing. To letting me walk away. What kind of boyfriend does that? I feel like I'm crying every day. You're singing me love songs one minute and avoiding my calls the next."

Seeing Dave's big; though much leaner frame begin to tremble, Kurt felt a pang of conscience. Then he remembered all those days in Europe, days when he hadn't even wanted to get off the bus. Hadn't cared what country they were in; what city. All he'd needed was one word from Dave. One facebook message saying "I'm ok, talk to you soon". That's all he had needed.

But he hadn't gotten it. And instead, he'd walked through the museums and castles and streets, seeing Dave's face everywhere. There was no excuse for what he had done, and no amount of loving words could undue the pain he'd cause Kurt.

Not that Kurt wasn't going to forgive him. He couldn't walk away from this boy.

He just needed Dave to know that he'd hurt him so badly that there had been times he felt like he couldn't breathe.

He'd been about to open his mouth to speak and deliver another cutting diatribe when he made himself really look at Dave. The other boy hadn't made a sound all through Kurt's impassioned speech, but he looked like he'd just lost his most important possession and his breathing was shaky. His trembling arms seemed incapable of supporting his upper body. Whatever it was that Dave had been doing over the last 23 days, it hadn't been enjoying summer vacation; without a care in the world. Dave was clearly tired and miserable.

Seeing Dave suffer; it drained away any lingering anger. Heaving a sigh, Kurt got back into the bed, unashamedly climbing into Dave's arms. Running his hands over the other boy's back; he murmured quiet, nonsense words, waiting for the shaking breaths to cease; waiting for Dave to take a chance to speak.

But he didn't speak. Didn't utter one word. Not in explanation of why he hadn't contacted the other boy; nor in defense of himself against Kurt's harshly delivered criticisms.

Kurt pulled his body back; allowing the other boy a little space. Tilting his face up; he tried to read what he found there.

His face was once again inscrutable. It was as blank as a fresh sheet of notebook paper. It was clear he was trying to hide something. Desperately trying.

If he'd pleaded with Dave before; he was begging him now.

"Please, baby. Please tell me what's wrong. Why didn't you call me? Are your parents sending you to one of those reorientation camps? Are they very mad?"

Dave didn't speak, but he shook his head decisively. Kurt couldn't help but feel his spirits lift. At least Dave's parents weren't raging homophobes. That couldn't be anything but a good thing.

"Are you in some kind of trouble? Are you moving? Are you giving girls another try?"

Dave shook his head curtly to all three, not showing any response to Kurt's weak attempt at humor.

Just when he despaired of hearing anything from the other boy, just when he decided that it didn't matter, as long as they were together now, Dave spoke. His voice was husky; and tinged with the slightest hint of desperation.

"I can't tell you, Kurt. I never wanted to have to tell you"

Kurt drew in a horrified breath.

"Is it the clap? "

This time his humor hit its mark and he managed to elicit a weak chuckle from the other boy. Pulling Kurt close, he laid them back down on the bed. They lay as they had moments ago. Wrapped up in each others arms. Face to face. The blue eyes meeting the hazel. Swallowing audibly, Dave spoke, his voice solemn.

"Do you remember that day by the lake? The last day we were together?"

Kurt lips curved into a smile of remembrance.

"Every minute"

Dave's answering smile sent the now familiar rush of joy through him. Only this time it wasn't enough to override his nerves.

What was Dave going to tell him?

"I...I kept you out late that night for a reason. Not just because I wanted to spend all afternoon and evening with you; though I did and I loved every single second of it. I kept you out because I was avoiding something. Something I didn't want to have to face"

Kurt's eyes widened. And suddenly he knew. He knew and the pain of knowing exploded through his body. He started hyperventilating, his heart racing uncontrollably, gasping for air.

Dave pulled him even closer, rubbing his back.

"Shh…Shhh…its ok, baby. Take some deep breaths. Kurt, baby...you've got to breath"

Eventually Kurt was calm enough to control his breathing. But he couldn't speak

He didn't want to say it. If he said it, then it would be real.

But where he'd lost his bravery, Dave had found his. His hazel eyes unblinking; he smiled gently; pushing Kurt's disheveled hair off of his forehead.

Then he said those words that Kurt knew were coming, but somehow still wasn't ready to hear.

"Kurt…I'm sick"

Kurt thought he'd prepared himself to actually hear Dave say it, but he hadn't. His stomach began heaving and he scrambled out of Dave's arms; covering his mouth with his hand.

He was going to be sick.

Dave stayed with him while he cast up everything in his stomach, kneeling over the toilet bowl. He gently bathed Kurt's flushed face, and given him a new toothbrush to brush his teeth with. He'd even slipped downstairs to get him a ginger ale.

The ginger ale revived him. Revived him enough that he could sit calmly through Dave's announcement that; after following his parents home, they'd told him the news he'd been dreading. That his tests results had come back. That his polycystic kidney disease had finally reached stage five. That he'd have to be on dialysis until and if a kidney transplant could be located. He'd started the very next day. He explained his sudden defection, his words tearing at Kurt's heart.

"I knew it could come to this. But I kept praying it wouldn't. I could be on dialysis for years. There's no telling how long it will take to find a match. That's 4 hours a day, every day in dialysis; which is not fun at all. It's a strict schedule and a strict diet and I feel overwhelmed by it all. I won't put you through that. I love you too much to burden you with my problems"

The last words he spoke in a fierce whisper, his face set. Clearly he'd put a lot of thought into this decision.

For the first time since he'd entered the room he heard it; Dave's music. The iPod was playing "You and Me" again. It probably had been the whole time, only Kurt hadn't heard it. He heard it now.

Setting down his glass, he walked over to the desk chair where Dave had stationed himself. Looking into Dave's beautiful eyes, his expression solemn, Kurt; unable to keep the tremor out of his voice, held out his hand.

"May I have the honor of this dance?"

And they waltzed. Like nothing had changed. Like the last three weeks and 2 days hadn't changed their relationship. Like the last 20 minutes hadn't changed the world.

And right before the song ended, before Dave could pull away and try to protect him, as he'd been trying to do all these weeks, Kurt held his face between his hands, and looked him directly in the eye. Then he spoke, his voice just as fierce as Dave's whisper of a moment ago.

"It's you and me, babe. As long as I am living, you will not be alone. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. I'm going to get my kidneys tested tomorrow to see if they are a match. I'm going to dialysis with you every day. If I have to feed you, I will feed you. If I have to bathe you, I will bathe you. If I have to read you sporting magazines, I will do it. As painful as it will be. Don't you ever say to me that you love me too much to burden me again. I love you too much to walk away. Nothing means more to me than you. Nothing. Do you hear me, Karofsky? "

A small hint of his former confident smile on his lips, Dave spoke.

"I hear you, Hummel. Is there any way I can get a preview of that whole bathing thing? I've got a shower right here..."

Laughing, he dodged Kurt's rapidly smacking hands, sprinting out of his reach. Kurt stood by the bed, tapping his shoeless foot, an expression of resignation on his face, huffing impatiently as Dave continued to shake with laughter.

It took him a minute to realize that Dave wasn't laughing anymore. He reached him just as Dave fell to his knees. Sinking down next to him; he huddled him close. Not willing to let go of each other for even a second, they stumbled to the bed, still in each others arms.

And for the first time in 3 weeks and 2 days, they slept peacefully.


	17. Chapter 17 Flax

**Ok, I know I say this all the time, but I am not sure about this chapter. I love it, but I don't know what other people will think. I hope you like it. I hope it makes sense. I was starting to fall asleep as I wrote it! p.s. - For all of you who have waited, next chapter will be 100% fluff, guaranteed. Brace yourselves!**

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Flax brought her knitting again. You know what that means...she's looking for some excitement!"<p>

Dave buried his head in his hand, groaning in dismay. Not again. Kurt was going to get them kicked out of here.

Straining to keep the laughter out of his voice, he tried his best to dissuade the other boy from his intended course of action.

"Kurt, you are horrible. You know that "excitement" only raises her blood pressure and gives her something to gossip about with the nurses"

Kurt's eyes were gleaming with humor, his grin infectious.

"It's good for her. She lives for gossip, and I; for one, am going to do whatever I have to keep her alive and kicking. She still owes me a rematch in bingo"

It had been six weeks since that night. Six of the craziest, most amazing weeks of Dave's life.

Kurt had woken in his bed that morning; gently kissed him, and then bounded out of the door. And he hadn't slowed down since that moment.

He'd signed himself and 31 other potential donors up for screening to see if they were a kidney match. This included everyone in Glee, some football players, 3 teachers, and two of Kurt's cousins, who had been visiting from out of town. He'd became known for starting every conversation with "So, ever thought about donating a kidney?"

He'd cried for hours; wrapped up in Dave's arms, when he discovered he wasn't a match.

That hadn't slowed him down for long. He'd taken control of Dave's diet, and knew it better than either Dave or his mom did. And not only did he know it; he was merciless in enforcing it. Dave was only allowed so many ounces of fluid per day, and Kurt measured each one meticulously, with as much precision as a miser would use to measure an ounce of gold. If Dave attempted even a sip above his allowed amount, Kurt was right there, snatching the cup out of his hands.

He'd charmed Dave's mom into letting him attend doctors' appointments with them. In all the appointments he'd had before Kurt, Dave had sat on the doctors table; feeling ridiculous in his backless gown and defeated by the ever worsening test results. Now he felt ridiculous, amused, and intensely frustrated. Kurt was always on the table next to him, feverishly scribbling notes about treatment with one hand; and surreptitiously running his fingers up and down the exposed skin of Dave's back with the other.

Kurt gave him hope, where before he'd felt only despair.

He was beside Dave every step of the way. He linked their hands together whenever Dave had to face something hard. He sang him love songs when he was tired. He held him close when his body ached all over.

Even though he had a loving and kind family, it felt different somehow, having Kurt in his corner. He felt just a little bit invincible. Like a miracle might really happen. Like he'd get a kidney. Like he'd live a long and happy life.

He even believed it here; at the hardest part of his treatment.

Dialysis.

Kurt spent every single day in dialysis with Dave. Every day from 10 am to 2 pm. Even that first day, when he'd rushed out of Dave's bed, he'd been back by 9:30, tapping on the door, instructing Dave to "hurry before all the good dialysis machines are gone".

It had been the first time he'd faced treatment without dread. Kurt's arrival and subsequent encampment at Dave's side had sent a ripple of shock through the little dialysis clinic. Probably because the five other patients on the 10-2 time slot were elderly. Dave was the youngest by at least 5 decades. Miserable without Kurt; he'd made zero effort in those first weeks to return the hesitantly friendly overtures of his fellow patients.

He wasn't sure how the five other patients would take to the surly youngest member of their group suddenly bringing his boyfriend to treatment. He wasn't sure how the young dialysis techs and stern charge nurses would take to a teenaged, obviously gay couple in their midst.

He didn't know why he'd been so concerned. It took Kurt two days to charm almost everybody and become an beloved addition. of their little community.

On day one he's endeared himself to the nursing staff by inspecting every detail of Dave's treatment, scribbling in his notebook during the nurse's lengthy lecture about the process of dialysis and its effects. He'd hung on every word, and offered effusive thanks, giving the overworked and harassed nurses and techs a feeling of recognition and appreciation they rarely experienced. He instantly became their pet, garnering himself free cups of coffee, a seat at the staff lunch table, and more unsolicited advice about men then he could ever have anticipated. All the nurses and techs were divorced women.

On his second day there with Dave, Kurt had engaged in a game of chess with Mr. Harris, moving his chair close to the board that rested on the edge of the other man's side table. He'd played haphazardly, all the while tossing winks and flirtatious comments at Dave over his shoulder. Mr. Harris had won easily, and told Kurt that he'd need to turn his other brain on; _the one in his head_, if he wanted to win the next game.

He'd painted Mrs. Chilton and Mrs. Neal's nails; cooing over the pictures of their great grand babies, and listening with rapt attention to their stories of growing up in the 40's. He'd written down the beauty secrets that their mothers had taught them; stating he would be storing this information for his and Dave's daughters. Dave had held his breath at the blunt revelation of their romantic relationship. Mrs. Chilton and Neal had giggled like school girls, and since that day he was sure that they and Kurt were meeting secretly to talk about him and his "adorable hazel eyes".

Kurt had spent hours in discussion with Mr. Adriano, a former mechanic. They could frequently be seen, muttering over a copy of "Car and driver" magazine, scoffing at how cars today were just not the same.

And then there was Mrs. Flax. Mrs. Flax had been the only female patient to refuse the nail painting. Though she'd reluctantly engaged in Kurt's now weekly "Wild Wednesday bingo hour".

She's won so many times; there was beginning to be talk of her making some kind of pact with the devil for a lifetime of success at bingo. Her cackling laughter at each bingo win only added to the speculation.

Adding to the general ill will and distrust was the knowledge that Mrs. Flax was a notorious eavesdropper and gossip. She listened in on everyone's conversation under the cover of her clacking knitting needles. It had taken Kurt less than a week to catch on to her secret. And since then, he'd dragged a reluctant Dave along with him on "Operation Shock Flax"

Every time she brought her knitting, Kurt and Dave engaged in a conversation about increasingly controversial topics, trying to spark a reaction from her.

She'd hadn't batted an eye when Kurt had told Dave that he'd been abducted by aliens.

There's been no reaction to their conversation about their illegal mud wrestling fight club.

She'd scoffed in disbelief when Dave had told Kurt that he believed that Tupac and Biggie were still alive, living with Elvis in Cancun.

Her knitting needles had actually paused for the briefest flash of a second when Kurt had confessed to killing his goldfish in order to "keep him quiet about you know what".

Finally, when she'd hadn't betrayed even a seconds notice for Dave's announcement that he's begun to crave raw meat, Kurt had heaved a sigh and shook his head in resignation. Turning to Dave; who couldn't contain his laughter at the absurdity of this whole project, Kurt had announced that next time "we need to bring out the big guns".

Now the moment was upon them and Kurt looked absolutely delighted. Dave sometimes forgot he was even here for treatment, so intensely was he distracted by Kurt.

For; as many hours as Kurt spent, reading magazines and playing chess, painting nails and trash talking men with the nurses, he spent ten times as many hours with Dave. Curled up in a spare lounge chair, hand linked with Dave's. He talked to him. He made sure he was comfortable. He sang to him; which usually brought a hushed and heart warming silence to the room.

There was no doubt why Kurt was there. No doubt for whom he was there.

And his being there; through the funny, silly, but mostly long and tedious hours- it meant everything to Dave.

Kurt's voice; slightly elevated, grabbed his attention, bringing him back to the moment.

"Hey Dave, do you remember that really sweet gay sex we were having last night?"

Dave almost choked; Kurt had to pound him on the back before he could squeak out a response.

"Sure I remember, Kurt."

Kurt's reply was swift and delivered overly loud, once again.

"How could you forget? We've got it on video, after all."

Dave immediately began another round of choking coughs, struggling between a mixture of desperate laughter and horrified concern. Mrs. Flax's blood pressure had to be off the charts by this point. Kurt spoke again.

"I was thinking; maybe we could sneak in here tonight and have some more super awesome gay sex, maybe on one of these lounge chairs. We'll bring the raw meat you like so much, and I'll let the aliens know where to find us and...Ouch!"

Dave; out of the corner of his eye, could see what had interrupted Kurt's speech. He'd just been jabbed by a knitting needle.

Dave didn't know when he'd seen him look so pleased with himself. Dave couldn't resist; he pulled the other boy down onto his lap, careful of his pic line, glancing around for nurses. They all seemed to be distracted or at lunch.

"Well, your operation was a success. I've think you've officially shocked Flax."

Kurt; who'd immediately snuggled close, resting his head on Dave's chest, sighed dreamily.

"I feel like nothing in life can compare to this moment. I mean, what do I do as an encore? Shocking Flax was my one life ambition"

Dave smiled; smoothing his lips over Kurt's perfectly styled hair.

"Well, I for one think that you deserve a prize for being so accomplished at such a young age. I'm sure you'll be receiving international recognition for your work here at some point, but I'd like to be the first to express my appreciation"

He could feel Kurt smiling against his chest. Reaching his free hand down, he tilted the other boy's head up, until their eyes met. The laughing blue eyes meeting the solemn hazel.

Kurt shrugged, not breaking eye contact.

"So, what are you going to give me?"

Dave smiled; running his fingers over Kurt's even features.

"My parents are out of town this weekend."

The laughter faded from the blue eyes; and they met his hazel ones, brilliant with emotion.

"Spend the night with me"


	18. Chapter 18 Karaoke

**Ok, first of all SORRY for the delay in updating. I despise infrequent updaters! I went home to Pennsylvania to see my family and I kid you not, they do not leave you alone for 5 minutes. I couldn't write at all! Also, this whole scene was meant to be a small opener, and then it took over the whole chapter. I promise you- it's ALL fluff next chapter. We left off with Dave asking Kurt to spend the night….**

* * *

><p>When Dave asked him to spend the night, Kurt imagined a lot of different things.<p>

Flowers.

Candles.

Soft music.

Champagne.

But now; slumped down on the couch in Rachel's basement, sipping a tepid wine cooler, literally surrounded by the entire Glee club, he realized he should have expected the unexpected.

Nothing in this relationship had gone according to his plan. Not forgiving his former bully, not their first kiss, nor the way they had come out to their friends. Not Dave getting sick, or spending their summer in a dialysis clinic.

One thing was for sure though. He was never bored. Being with Dave was an adventure, every single day. He challenged Kurt, made him adjust and adapt to the unexpected. Made him grow. Made him believe in something. Something stronger than just him alone. Dave made him believe in them.

This was why he had agreed to this when Dave had presented it to him. "This" being Berry's mid summer Glee karaoke party. Dave had been so excited, telling Kurt it would be a great way for them to begin their night together. He had repeated "Won't it be great to see everyone?" so many times that Kurt had begun to feel mildly suspicious. Who was he thinking it was going to be great to see?

He eventually came to the reluctant conclusion that Dave must be eager for more company; having spent almost all of his summer only with Kurt. So he had grudgingly agreed; wondering if he had misunderstood Dave asking him to spend the night. Maybe he'd meant "spend the night" in the context of "let's have a great night together, out with our friends"

Kurt had taken it a very different way.

Kurt had thought he meant…

Well, it didn't matter what he thought. Here they were. And they were with friends, and _it was nice_ to see everyone and catch up. And it was going to be great to get to sing in front of an audience again.

But Rachel; being Rachel, couldn't let anything be simple. She was clearing her throat; waiting for everyone to pay attention.

Waiting.

And still waiting.

Finally, her thin pretense of patience broke.

"People! Please pay attention! The karaoke will not begin until everyone has heard the instructions'"

After another rebellious minute of muted chatter, everyone had turned; looking at her with half annoyed, half expectant faces.

"Thank you. Now, this is not your every day karaoke. Playing on our love of duets, everyone will be paired up. The pairings will be done randomly, as will the song selection."

Ignoring the chorus of groans and shouted "boo" 's, she waved her hands impatiently and continued.

"Each random pairing will get to write a song name..it can be any song; as long as it is not super obscure, and put that song name in a hat. Once all the songs are in; each duo will then reach in and draw a song name, and have to sing whatever is written on that slip of paper."

5 minutes later the whole club was paired up. Kurt and Tina sat on a love seat; debating song choices. They had agreed on something awful, but couldn't narrow it down to only one.

Kurt really wanted "No scrubs" by TLC, and Tina was committed to "That Summer" by Garth Brooks.

Looking at the other pairings, Kurt couldn't help but grin. He'd love to see any one of the sing either song.

It was Finn and Mike Chang, Mercedes and Brittany, Artie and Quinn, Rachel and Puck, Sam and Lauren, and lastly Dave and Santana.

Maybe Berry was smarter than he gave her credit for. If this night wasn't going to be what he had thought it was going to be; at least it was going to be hilarious.

Finally; at an impasse, he and Tina flipped a coin. For once; something went exactly as he had hoped and planned.

Someone was going to be singing "No scrubs" tonight!

* * *

><p>15 minutes later, Kurt was annoyed, impatient and ready to call it a night. This felt a little too much like Glee practice, with Rachel giving everyone 30 minutes to plan choreography and singing for their song.<p>

He and Tina had quickly agreed that "Whip It" by Devo required little choreography. It came with its own dance move after all.

So; he'd been back on the couch for the last ten minutes; absently working his way through a second wine cooler, watching his karaoke partner making out with her boyfriend. This is what he had wanted to spend his evening doing, dammit.

Speaking of boyfriends; where was his?

Hearing Santana's cackling laughter, he took a last draw on the wine cooler. If he couldn't be making out with his boyfriend, at least he could be looking at him. Another minute of Tina and Mike was going to trigger his upchuck reflex.

Skirting along to the opposite side of the basement, he realize he'd missed the reason for her cackling laugh. She and Dave had been doing shots. From the looks of the mostly empty bottle and her less than steady pouring hand; it had been quite a few.

Kurt's mind exploded with feelings; anger and concern warring for dominance. Diving across the small coffee table, he snatched the small glass out of Dave's hands. Dropping to his knees, he was exactly at eye level with the other boy, who was seated on the ground. Shaking the empty shot glass at Dave's blood shot eyes, he restrained himself from yelling. Barely.

"How could you? We are going to burn for this, Karofsky! Burn! Do you what Nurse Terri is going to say to me? To us? Not to mention the ialysis techs. They told me to never trust a man, and I should have listened...I swear I should have!"

Dave's hazel eyes brimmed with laughter.

"Baby, chill. Its one night. Me and Santa are going to sing you a SONG"

He sung the word 'song'. Badly. And he was calling Santana "Santa"…what the…

"David Allen Karofsky, you are completely drunk! Not to mention over your allotted amount of fluids! I have never been more disappointed. Flax is going to go crazy, her granddaughter is coming in tomorrow and we are going to be there; hungover, setting a horrible example, and…and…"

Kurt stopped mid-tirade, trying to catch his breath and stop his heart from racing. Looking at his boyfriend, he couldn't continue to yell. Dave had been through too much. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

Reaching his hands up; framing Dave's face, he turned the glazed hazel eyes to last dregs of anger slowly receded, to be replaced by loving concern.

"Dave, I don't want you to suffer or be in pain. This can hurt you, babe. And when you hurt…it hurts me too"

Dave; though clearly still feeling the affects of the alcohol, seemed to understood that Kurt was not joking and he nodded fervently; burying his face in Kurt's shoulder, whispering I'm sorry over and over again.

Santana spoke; her voice defiant; though marked with a slightest hint of apology.

"Kurt, I forgot all about the kidney stuff. It's just that we both needed a little liquid courage for our song choice. Not that I regret it, Hummel. Don't try and guilt me. Some situations just call for a drink"

Good Lord; Kurt wondered, pulling Dave closer, running his heads through his rumpled hair; what song did they have?

* * *

><p>All of the pairs had gone; except for Dave and Santana.<p>

Kurt and Tina had kicked things off with a rocking version of "Whip It".

Mercedes and Brittany had them all rolling on the floor with their dramatically over the top version of "The Rose" by Bette Midler.

Sam and Laurent had done justice to "I'm not a girl, not yet a woman" by the iconic Brittany Spears.

Quinn and Artie had actually brought a lot of sweet and warm energy to "Father Figure" by George Michael.

Finn and Mike Chang had been the lucky recipients of Tina and Kurt's song choice. For Kurt; hearing Finn sing "A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me" was the highlight of the night so far.

Rachel and Puck had been the penultimate duo; singing a credible cover of "The Bed Intruder song". They made it sound almost like a real song.

Everyone had laughed until they cried, chanted, sang along, and been supportive and amazing. Kurt's anxiety for Dave had slowly evaporated, as he had seen the other boy start to sober up; seen the performances, and realized that Dave had been right.

It was great to see everyone. And they had both needed this. Not that this would have been his first choice, but as a second option, it wasn't too bad.

Finally; a slightly more sober, but still mostly drunk Dave, and an only slightly buzzed Santana took the stage. Grabbing the mike, Dave began to speak.

"Santa told me it's good we got the closing spot, so we can school all of you all"

Snatching the mike out of Dave's hands; Santana smiled; waiting for the instant buzzing chatter that comment solicited to die down.

"I said no such thing, drunken Dave. Get it? it's like Drunken Dial, only…oh never mind. We don't know how put this song in the hat, but you should be ashamed! I'm only grateful that the two sexiest people in Glee got it; because anyone else attempting this song would be both sad and possibly criminal….anyway, this one is for…

And scanning the audience, she found Kurt's face and winked.

"This one is for you, Kurt baby."

Dave was doing the same; stopping to wink in Brittany's direction.

"This one if for you, Brittany honey"

The music kicked in, and despite his liquid courage and his winking bravado, Dave's cheeks were bright red, his voice hesitant.

I know you want me  
>I made it obvious that I want you too<br>So put it on me  
>Let's remove the space between me and you<br>Now rock your body  
>Damn I like the way that you move<br>So give it to me  
>Cause I already know what you wanna do<p>

Kurt's cheeks were burning now too, though not from embarrassment. And as Santana took lead on the second verse, he tried to catch his boyfriend's eye. To no avail.

Here's the situation  
>Been to every nation<br>Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
>You know my motivation<br>Give in my reputation  
>Please excuse I don't mean to be rude<p>

The two of them began to sing together; Dave's baritone more confident with every word. He was even engaging with the audience, winking at various girls, and smiling. But he wouldn't catch Kurt's eye. Kurt; out of the corner of his eye, noticed that Santana seemed to be doing the same. Flirting with everyone except Brittany.

But tonight I'm loving you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm loving you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm loving you

The second chorus done; they separated, taking their mikes out into the audience of glee club members. Kurt; distracted by the sight of Santana weaving her way over to Brittany, almost didn't see Dave. But then he was there; half kneeling in front of Kurt; slapping his hand against his leg, keeping up with the frantic beat of the song; hazel eyes finally connecting with blue.

You're so damn pretty  
>If I had a type than baby it'd be you<br>I know your ready  
>If I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth<p>

Here's the situation  
>Been to every nation<br>Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
>You know my motivation<br>Given my reputation  
>Please excuse I don't mean to be rude<p>

Kurt's heart beat harder with every word. With every scorching glance Dave sent his way. He'd literally had to sit on his hands, resisting the almost primal urge to pull the other boy down, and claim him in some way. Mark him as his own.

But tonight I'm loving you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm loving you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm loving you

It took them another hour to make it back to Dave's house. First there had been the standing ovation for Dave and Santana's bold, sexy Iglesias number. Then there had been the last minute conversations and plans for the last few weeks before school. Dave had also said he had to make a few calls; and so Kurt had waited in his car, head on the seat rest, both drained and on edge.

He couldn't believe that Dave had been brave enough to sing those song lyrics directly to him. It had been thrilling and totally hot. He wished that Dave weren't drunk. It was only 10:30 pm.

This still could have been their night. Sure; not super romantic, but at least a good night for a cuddle and few kisses. A night for just being together.

But Dave was kind of drunk still and would probably need to be dropped off literally; on his bed. Once he got off the phone, Kurt intended to do just that. Help Dave up the stairs, out of his shoes and into bed. Send him on his way to dreamland and a nasty morning hangover.

Then he'd head back to his lonely, cold bed and dream of a different kind of "spend the night with me" night with Dave.

Stumbling into the car; Dave grinned at Kurt; his hazel eyes unusually brilliant. He shoved his phone in his pocket and grabbed his seat belt; his head turned towards the buckle when he asked,

"Can you help me in when you drop me off?"

Kurt sighed.

"Sure, babe. Let's get you tucked in and I will come and help you get ready in the morning...let's say 8:30 am?"

Dave yawned; shrugging his shoulders. His head drooped to one side.

"Sounds good to me"

Stumbling through the doorway, Dave latched onto his side, Kurt frowned.

"You need to remember to lock this door when you leave; David. Someone could break in here"

"humm..kay"

Dave was barely coherent at his point. He must be exhausted, poor thing. Kurt could feel a slight tremor in the other boy's body.

His illness and a late night with Glee and drinking had taken its toll on his boyfriend. He shoved down the lingering disappointment over the night, and maneuvered Dave down the hall to the living room. He'd leave Dave on the couch. He couldn't drag him upstairs, and his stumbling feet seemed to be directing the pair of them to the living room anyway. Kurt wasn't going to fight it. Opening the door; he turned to the other boy,

"Let get you onto the cou…oh my God."

Kurt's brain had shut down.

Candles covered ever available surface. Well, every surface that didn't hold a vase stuffed with every kind of flower imaginable. Soft music played in the background. And peering quickly through the room he saw it.

Champagne.

Realizing that Dave no longer stood at his arm, he spun around, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. And he saw him.

Dave stood at the door; all traces of drunkenness gone. Shutting the door, he held his hand over the lock. Turning to Kurt; that sexy half smile o his face, he asked,

"I already asked once; but I want you to be sure. Kurt Hummel, will you spend the night with me?"


	19. Chapter 19 Candles

**I love you people. You don't even know how you inspire me. Enjoy this well earned fluff… (Which I wrote listening to a combination of Frank Sinatra, Adele, and 3OH3's "My first kiss"...what a great combo, right?) **

* * *

><p>There are some things in life that nothing can prepare you for. No book, no movie, no second hand story ever fully illustrates exactly what it feels like to be in that moment.<p>

Standing there; surrounded by the flickering light of a hundred candles, enveloped in the sweet and intoxicating scent of flowers, gazing into the solemn eyes of his first love…it was like nothing Kurt knew. And nothing could have prepared him for the way it made him feel.

His whole body ached. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his cheeks heating, and his knees…he was surprised they were still supporting him. He knew that if he looked at his hands, they would be shaking. But he couldn't look. Couldn't tear his eyes from the boy in front of him.

He was so beautiful it made Kurt's heart hurt. From his stunning, expressive hazel eyes, to his big, tough body, to his surprisingly vulnerable heart and the intensity of his emotions. And now he was standing here; in this romantic room that he'd created, which was like something from one of Kurt's dreams. And he was asking him to spend the night.

There was only one answer Kurt could give.

It felt like the door was locked and Dave halfway to him, before he'd even finished fully saying 'yes'. But that didn't stop him from saying it again. And again. He must have said it 10 times before Dave's lips settled over his; silencing him, making him deaf and blind to anything but the feel of the other boys mouth.

Kissing Dave was hot and sweet and made Kurt feel like he was falling over the edge of a cliff. Dave's big hands cradled his face, his mouth sliding across Kurt's, taking short, breathless kisses. Kurt could already taste his own very cherry lip balm on the other boy's mouth and he couldn't help but to strain closer; whimpering, trying to keep Dave's lips on his. But the other boy kept his pattern of gliding, almost chaste kisses, and it pushed Kurt quickly to the point of begging.

"Please...babe…please"

Kurt's shaky plea impacted Dave like a shot to the heart. His whole body stilled; and he pulled his lips away; tilting Kurt's face up; meeting dazed blue eyes to fathomless hazel. Kurt could feel Dave's heartbeat shaking both of their bodies. For a minute all they could hear was the sound of their breathing; harsh and uneven.

Then; biting his lip; Dave spoke, never taking his eyes from Kurt's.

"I didn't mean to start this way. I have some things I need to say, to do, but Kurt...my God, you are so beautiful. I can't think when you kiss me, I forget everything. And I need this to be right... I've imagined this night in my head a million times..."

As if realizing what he had revealed, Dave's face; already heated, flushed an even deeper shade of red. Catching a quick breath, he spoke again.

" ..I…I've wanted everything to be perfect tonight, because what we have is perfect. And to me, you are perfect. God, even your imperfections are perfect to me. The way you boss everyone you know; no matter their age. The way you won't let me wear turquoise and green in the same outfit. The way you almost dance when you walk, and your 96 hair products, and how you cry every single time someone is eliminated on American Idol."

Tucking Kurt's disheveled hair behind his ear; Dave smoothed his hand across the other boy's cheek, his gaze direct and penetrating.

"I love how strong you are, how determined. How you make me feel like I'm not a burden. How you say that you don't want to go fishing with your dad so you can stay with me, when I know you've always loved the time you spend fishing with your dad. "

Kurt's eyes widened in shock. He didn't think Dave would find out.

"I talked to your dad, Kurt. I know that you've turned down party requests and weekend trips and time with your family, all for me. And if I hadn't talked to Burt, I would never have known, because you try so hard to protect me. You make me brave, because you are brave. Kurt..."

Dave began to walk them back. Back towards the large living room wall, devoid of any pictures or ornaments. Kurt felt his back hit the wall; and looked up to see Dave brace his arms on both sides of his body. Kurt was surrounded; his senses completely engaged in the moment. All he could see was Dave; his strong body only inches from Kurt's. All he could hear was the sound of his boyfriend's breathing, still uneven. The way he smelled; Kurt recognized it and couldn't help but smile at the irony. Dave was wearing Unforgivable, by Sean John. The scent of it; combined with the feel of Dave's body so close, was making Kurt's head swim. Drawing in a rushed breath, he lifted his eyes to Dave's, waiting and wondering what happened now.

Dave appeared as lost in the moment as Kurt; his eyes cataloguing Kurt in the same way that Kurt had just done to him. Dragging his eyes up, he drew in a shaky breath, a small smile chasing across his lips.

"Kurt...I can't be this close and not..not kiss you…not do more than kiss you. God, I am so weak… but there's more I need to say before we go further…because Kurt...we are going so much further..."

Kurt's eyes widened and Dave's half smile; the one that melted Kurt's bones, emerged.

"Kurt…you are my knight in shining armor. You know I don't like those girly...umm…romantic movies and I hate when my sister puts on Disney princess movies, but God, lately I can't stop watching because when I see them- the Princes and the Heros- I see you. I bought these flowers and lit these candles to try to give you some of your dreams because there isn't a dream I have that you haven't made come true…well…that's not exactly true. "

Kurt; overwhelmed by Dave's whispered words; blinked back tears, and, his voice questioning, had to ask.

"What dreams do you have that I haven't fulfilled, David Karofsky?"

Dave smiled; leaning in another inch, until his mouth was a breath away from Kurt's.

"It doesn't really matter, because we are going to fulfill both of them tonight- the first is another dance, the second…."

He trailed off; brushing his lips over Kurt's and walked over the CD player.

Kurt felt like he'd been through the wringer. Dave kept him so off balance that he didn't know where or who he was. His legs felt like jelly and his head was cloudy; as if he'd downed more than one and half of those wine coolers. The nerve endings on his body felt scorched and his body wanted more…more Dave, more kisses, more caresses… so badly it was almost a feeling of pain.

The last element of his "romantic evening" became a reality. He had the flowers, the candle light, the champagne, and Dave had clicked play on the soft music. Kurt recognized the song at once. It was Tony Bennet's version of" The way you look tonight".

Kurt caught his breath. He'd always imagined dancing to this on his wedding night. This wasn't his wedding night, but it was the most important night of his life so far. Blinking back the welling tears, he looked up at Dave; surrounded by candlelight and flowers, and saw him holding out his hand; just as the song began. And he knew that he would never forget this moment, as long as he lived.

He clasped hands with Dave; and smiled up at him. They began to waltz. And the world fell away.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,__  
><em>_When the world is cold,__  
><em>_I will feel a glow just thinking of you__  
><em>_And the way you look tonight._

_You're lovely, with your smile so warm__  
><em>_And your cheeks so soft,__  
><em>_There is nothing for me but to love you,__  
><em>_And the way you look tonight._

Abandoning the practiced steps of the waltz, the wrapped themselves in each others arms, swaying to the music, Dave resting his chin on top of Kurt's head, one hand in his hair.

_With each word your tenderness grows,__  
><em>_Tearing my fear apart...__  
><em>_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,__  
><em>_It touches my foolish heart._

_Lovely ... never, ever change.__  
><em>_Keep that breathless charm.__  
><em>_Won't you please arrange it?__  
><em>_'cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight_.

The music slowly faded, leaving them close together, wrapped up in each other. Kurt felt like he was waking from the best dream he'd ever had. Dave looked equally affected. The silence stretched between them; charged with a hundred unspoken things.

"Kurt."

Kurt smiled; Dave's husky whisper, right at his ear, sending the familiar chills down his spine.

"Yes?"

"Promise me that no matter what happens, that no matter where life takes us, that you'll never forget tonight. That you'll never forget me"

Kurt voice; when he spoke had the solemn gravity of someone taking a vow.

"I could never forget you. Not if I lived a hundred life times. And I will never forget this night. I'll carry it with me always, until the last day of my life. "

And reaching up, he kissed Dave.

It began as a kiss of comfort, of shared memories. But they'd spent months only kissing; holding back; unsure of how to proceed. And all that waiting, the nights of frustration and denial had taken their toll. With Kurt's hesitant kiss, it all became too much.

One light brush of their lips and suddenly they couldn't go slow, couldn't stop.

Grasping, frantic hands ran up and down each other's bodies; pulling out neatly tucked shirts, sliding over exposed skin and touching everywhere they could reach. Their lips were melded together; mouths locked in a series of desperate, open mouthed kisses.

A few tripping footsteps found them crashed down on the couch; Kurt lying full length across Dave's body. Kicking off his shoes; he reached for Dave's shirt, anxiously tugging and pulling, trying to get it off his body. Dave lifted his torso obligingly, making it easier for Kurt to accomplish his goal.

Kurt groaned in appreciation; pulling his mouth from Dave's, scattering kisses along his collar bone; running his fingers across Dave's chest.

"Kurt...oh my gosh...Kurt, baby...we've got to...we've got to go upstairs…we can't do this here...oh god, that feels so good...no, don't stop…oh my gosh…"

Kurt barely heard Dave's mumbled words; so enraptured was he in the process of discovering every area that made Dave's body tense and jerk upward. There seemed to be a lot of areas and Kurt couldn't stop until he'd found every one.

That is; until Dave wrangled his shirt off and then Kurt's mind; already dazed from the pleasure of lying with Dave; of kissing and touching his body; went numb from the sheer ecstasy of being caressed by Dave.

My god, this couldn't be the first time Dave had done this. His hands; those hands that Kurt found himself day dreaming about; they were touching him and sliding lower and lower on his torso and oh god, oh god, oh god..

"Dammit!'

Kurt found himself unceremoniously rolled beneath Dave's body.

_No, no, no_..._Why had he stopped, what the..._

Then Kurt; his eyes almost completely dilated, finally saw it. Candle wax was dripping down from the line of candles that stood on the coffee table behind the couch. Dave must have either seen or felt something and was now protecting Kurt with his body.

Rather than cooling the fire racing through his body, the knowledge that Dave was shielding him with his body, increased Kurt's desperation. Locking one leg around the other boy; he jerked his hips up, grinding them into Dave's.

The effect was immediate.

Dave's mouth slammed back down over his; his teeth nipping lightly at Kurt's lips; his tongue darting out to tease his lips open. Surrendering to the urgency he could feel in the other boy's kisses, he opened his mouth, locking their mouths together in a deep, frantic kiss.

Only after feeling Dave jerk a few times was Kurt able to surface long enough to realize that Dave was letting the wax still fall on him, rather than leave Kurt's arms.

Even now, he was nudging Kurt's face, trying to pull him back under with him. Kurt struggled through the haze of arousal to stop. It was so hard to not give in...

Dave's body jerked again.

Kurt; catching him off guard, shoved out from under the other boy. Shoeless and shirtless, he dashed around behind the couch, blowing out the myriad candles. After a minute; a similarly attired Dave joined him; flipping on the soft overhead light as the last of the candles were extinguished.

Facing each other across the room, chests heaving; faces flushed, hearts racing, Kurt realized that the candle wax had created a cross roads. The cold light of reason had entered into their romantic day dream. They couldn't claim to be swept away by the moment. When; or if, they went forward, it would be because they were both making a conscious choice to do so.

They had two options.

They could sit down; redress, and talk. Then go home to their own quiet beds to reflect on what had happened here tonight. Maybe thanking the inconvenient candles for giving them time to think. For giving them time to really be ready for the next step.

Or they could pick up their shoes and their shirts and walk; hand in hand, up the stair case. They could go into Dave's room and shut the door. And change each others lives forever.

Kurt knew what he wanted to do. Knew what felt right. But he couldn't see Dave's eyes close enough to read what the other boy was thinking.

So he had no choice but to act on what he thought was best. Walking over to the couch; not breaking eye contact with Dave, he leaned over and picked up his shirt…

* * *

><p><strong>I know how you all just love a cliff hanger! I think I know how this ends, but your reviews could change my mind. Second base or home run, people<strong>?


	20. Chapter 20 These are my Confessions

**I want to dedicate this to my very favorite review of all time, in any of my stories…from anon, who said "****Is multiple home runs too much to ask for?" Oh my gosh, I couldn't stop laughing. You all made me laugh with your votes. And you did sway me. I was originally going one way, but you sent me the other! Enjoy one more chapter of mostly fluff...the angst will be back next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, she knows!"<p>

Dave was startled awake by the hissing, urgent whisper of his boyfriend, as well as sharp poke in the ribs.

God, he was tired. Well, worn out might be a better description.

Trying to focus on Kurt's words, he turned to the other boy.

"She knows what? And who exactly is _she_?"

Kurt; cheeks flaming, leaned in; whispering in Dave's ear.

"_She _is Mrs. Flax! And she knows you-know-what!"

Dave; bemused by the tingling sensation of Kurt's breath in his ear, took a moment to process what he was saying. Then he jumped in startled awareness, dislodging his pic line.

Blood began to trickle down his arm and the machine beeped urgently, immediately sending the dialysis techs into action. They quickly suited up; dashing over to put pressure on the open skin, fixing the guilty looking Kurt with glares.

Jessie, his favorite one; a single mother of adorable twin girls, spoke in exasperated tones, carefully replacing the pic line in Dave's arm.

"Kurt Hummel, I have told you a million times, there is no making out in dialysis. This is the 3rd time you've dislodged this pic line and Nurse Terri is going to have your head for this. Last week she claimed that she was going to ban you from doing Leonard's hair and I think she meant it":

Kurt's voice was outraged.

"How is my not doing Mr. Harris's hair a punishment to me? It's him that will have to live with that wretched comb over. I will not let him suffer for my crimes!"

Dave's amused chuckle only added fuel to Kurt's fire.

"And, by the way Jessie, we were not making out. Ha ha! Once again, you are wrong. Just like the time you told me that Liza Minnelli was a hermaphadite."

Jessie fixed Kurt with an amused glare; stripping off her protective gear, and going to wash her hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry. So what were you doing that was so disruptive as to dislodge my perfectly placed pic line?"

Kurt's face; already flushed with outrage, deepened into a brilliant crimson.

"Ummm…nothing"

Jessie and the surrounding patients; all of who had abandoned any pretense of not listening in, nodded mockingly, rolling their eyes in unision.

"I see. So, not making out; just casual conversation, and then, BAM, out comes the pic line?"

Kurt could see the amusement on everyone's face; including Dave, and made a choice in that moment. An impulsive choice. A choice made out of frustration.

He decided to tell them the truth.

"We were talking, but it wasn't casual. I was telling Dave how Mrs. Flax knows, and he jumped out of his seat"

Mrs. Flax's cackle, the one she usually reserved for bingo, rang out. Her gloating voice soon followed

"You're right, I do know!"

Dave had his head in his hands; and the rest of the patients were leaning forward, avid curiosity on their faces.

Jessie spoke on behalf of the room. Even the nurses and techs were eagerly listening at this point.

"What do you know, Mrs. Flax?"

"Don't you dare tell, Flax! I will never let you play bingo again!"

Kurt's threats didn't appear to cow the older woman at all. Flax laughed again.

She had turned herself in her chair, so that she was facing the whole room. Her lined face; and cropped gray hair proclaimed her to be at least 75, but that look - Kurt had seen it a few days before on the face of 17 year old Santana. Right before she'd told some malicious secret or another.

Oh God. They were doomed. There would be no stopping her now.

He might as well be the one to say it.

But she was already speaking.

Kurt panicked.

"I heard that Dave might be getting…"

"Ok, we're not virgins anymore! Is that what you all were dying to know? God! Nothing is sacred in this group. But that's all you are getting. No details and you know I'm talking to you, Mrs. Neal, when I say that. "

Stunned silence filled the room.

Mrs. Flax; eyes wide, snapped her jaw closed and finished what she had been saying before Kurt's interruption.

"...a kidney. I heard that Dave might be getting a kidney"

Kurt froze. Wait…what had just happened?

Moaning in despair; he dropped back into his lounge chair; covering his face with his hands.

He couldn't remember ever having been so humiliated. The room was still deathly silent. He could see; out of the corner of his eye, Dave's chest shaking.

He was probably sobbing in embarrassment. Oh God, what had he been thinking? That they could read "we've had sex" on his and Dave's faces?

Then; that same raspy voice; the one that Kurt had been sure was going to reveal their secret, spoke up.

"My first time was with my husband; out under the stars in Missouri. Only...he wasn't my husband yet"

Her cackling laughter was one of the most welcome sounds Kurt had ever heard. Her outlandish confession had broken the tension and seemed to be a signal for the whole room to share. She had inadvertently opened a flood gate of confessions.

Mr. Harris revealed that his first time had been with an Army nurse during World War 2, and he'd never seen her again after that night.

Mrs. Neal told everyone that she'd waited for her wedding night; but after the stress of planning the wedding, she and her husband had fallen asleep before they could do so much as kiss goodnight. The next morning; she'd revealed; her face the sweet pink of a school girl, had been amazing.

Soon the techs; even the man hating ones, were reminiscing about high school boyfriends; prom nights, and weddings.

Dave; whose chest had been shaking with laughter; not embarrassment, caught Kurt's hand, smiling at him. A smile of shared memories. It hit him then, with an urgency bordering on panic.

In the aftermath of "the confession"; Kurt had almost forgotten the most important thing he had heard.

Interrupting Mrs. Flax and Mrs. Chilton's discussion about their boarding school experimentation with other girls…_good lord, what would they reveal next_…Kurt hurriedly questioned Mrs. Flax.

"You said Dave was getting a kidney? "

Mrs. Flax's smile was gentle, for the first time in Kurt's memory.

"Yes. I heard them talking about it when I got here. Apparently they were going to tell Dave and his parents today. They might have found a perfect match. It's not for sure"

_That _was why she had kept winking at him and saying "congratulations" and "I never thought it would happen this soon". and "I heard it was almost perfect" She'd been talking about the kidney, not sex.

Kurt held it together for the last hour of dialysis. He chatted; painted nails, and smiled; but his heart was thudding dully, his mind racing with the information Mrs. Flax gave him.

Grabbing Dave's hand, he pulled him quickly along to the car.

"Babe, slow down. What is going on in that mind of yours? I've rarely seen you so distracted. And you weren't thinking about the other night, your face always heats up when you think about that"

Kurt huffed impatiently, turning in his seat to glare at the bigger boy.

"Didn't you hear Mrs. Flax? They might have a match for you? Aren't you excited? Well...probably nervous, but excited too..."

Dave was smiling; his eyes caressing Kurt's animated face. Meeting his boyfriend's wide blue eyes, he spoke.

"I heard her. Kurt, baby, this isn't the first time they've alerted me to a possible match. It's happened twice before. But they haven't been close enough matches. The first time was when you were in Europe. I let myself get so excited, and the disappointment, on top of not being with you, it almost killed me"

Kurt stared into the hazel eyes of his boyfriend; sobered by the pain he saw reflected there.

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me? You shouldn't keep this kind of thing from me!"

Dave smiled again, his voice descending into that husky whisper that Kurt found so soothing.

"It's exactly for this reason that I didn't tell you. You can't help but get excited. It's who you are. Cautious and guarded are not two words that exist for you. You feel everything so deeply; I couldn't bear to see you crushed when it doesn't work out"

Unhooking his seat belt, Kurt climbed from the driver's seat, urgently undoing Dave's seat belt as well. Climbing onto his boyfriend's lap, he wrapped his arms around Dave's neck; pulling their faces close, until their foreheads touched.

Neither of them were unaffected by the intimacy of their position. Since that night; that amazing and life changing night, they had become even more obsessed with each other. Sex had added another startlingly intense dimension to their relationship, and the heat that had flared between them before that night had; in the three days and nights since, run wild into a raging inferno.

Ignoring the pull of his boyfriend's body; ignoring his desire to sink into his arms and forget the world and all of their problems, Kurt forced himself to look Dave straight in the eye.

"I love you for trying to protect me. But it's not just you in this anymore, remember? It's us. If they call every day and promise a kidney and then take it back, I want to know every day. I want to jump with excitement and have you hold me when I cry in disappointment. Nothing hurts worse than not knowing. Nothing hurts me worse than thinking of you shouldering things on your own. Don't shut me out; we're too close for that now. We crossed that line 3 nights ago"

Dave's hazel eyes shimmered, his lower lip quivering. Kurt didn't know if he'd ever seen the other boy look so vulnerable, so young. Drawing in a shaky breath, Dave spoke; his voice trembling

"Do you me...mean it?" Brushing impatiently at the few tears that had spilled from his lashes, he drew in a sharp breath.

Kurt nodded; his gaze solemn.

"Ok, I will tell you everything, I promise because everything is so much easier with you here, Kurt. With you, I don't feel so scared."

They held each other then, the silence around them filled with more emotion than a thousand words could convey. The minutes passed unnoticed; so absorbed were they in each other. Kurt sighed. He could stay like this for…

TAP! TAP! TAP!

The banging on the car window made Kurt jump. Which made him to bang his head on the car roof. Which made him curse. Rubbing his head, he turned to glare at the interloper, as Dave pressed the down button on the window.

It was Flax, peering in the window, her cane tapping impatiently on the ground. The gentle and understanding smile was gone from her face. Her face now bore its habitual frown of irritation, with a touch of a smirk added in.

"Well, well, well…some of us don't waste any time in getting down to business, do we? Listen, you're going to need both a more private place and less clothing to get the job done. I'm speaking from experience, of course. Me and Leonard broke this place in a few weeks ago, if you know what I mean. Of course, we were smart enough to park behind the building."

Kurt's face was so red the tips of his ears burned. He couldn't contain his outraged exclamation.

"Mrs. Flax! We do not need to know the shenanigans you and Mr. Harris get into. We're children, remember?"

Mrs. Flax's smirk was more evident now.

"I didn't peg you for a prude, Hummel. Anyway, when you need advice…sex advice that is, you can always come to me. It seems that the two of you have a lot to learn. I really should refer you directly to my online videos, but..."

Dave was actively covering his ears, while Kurt's face got progressively paler with every word.

The old lady smiled, and Kurt, though in a state of shock, couldn't help but smile back. She was one audacious old bird.

Climbing back into his seat he started the car up, fastening his seat belt. Waving one hand in airily, he turned up the radio.

"Thanks, Flax! It's good to know we have a mentor in you. See you at bingo tonight!"


	21. Chapter 21 The Steps

**Ok, first and foremost I need to apologize. I am sooo sorry for the delay in updating. I hate long interruptions in stories. It drives me crazy because I can't remember where I was before and have to reread the last chapter. (Which you might want to do here...sorry!) My only excuse is that I just packed up my life and moved 500 miles. I actually fell asleep in front of my computer last night, trying to get this done. So...I promise you a chapter a day for one week, in reward for your endless patience. Also, this chapter ends kind of abruptly. Not a cliff hanger, just abruptly. I promise I will get my head screwed on right, my life unpacked, and Kurt and Dave back on track ASAP! I do want to do one shout out to Sarahw1984, who is writing a Kurtofsky fic that has me absolutely mesmerized...it's called Not His Type. I highly recommend it! Anyway, sorry for the long, long authors notes. Review this chapter if you want. Even if it's just to call me names!**

* * *

><p>Love should be easier than this.<p>

If the poets were to be believed love was glorious, freeing, an all encompassing magic that made any obstacle that stood in its path crumble and fall.

Love was bliss and euphoria and contentment, all wrapped in a delicious package.

Kurt had experienced moments like that since he had fallen in love with Dave.

This just wasn't one of them.

There was nothing faintly romantic about sitting on the hospital entrance stairs at ten o clock at night.

There was nothing glorious about the painful anxiety that gripped Kurt's heart, sending a rush of pain surging through his body with every painful beat.

Dave had gotten a kidney today.

But Kurt hadn't seen his boyfriend in 3 days. Not since they'd found out about the match, that day he'd announced to the clinic that they had slept together.

The third time had been the charm in finding a perfect match kidney, Dave's mom had said, her trembling smile and tear stained cheeks testament to her relief when they'd walked through the door that afternoon.

Dave had hugged his mom; sweeping the diminutive woman off her feet. She'd shrieked in mock outrage, and then half laughed, half cried as he eased her slowly to the ground. Kurt had stood to the side, so relieved that his whole body shook.

Dave had run to talk to his dad, and Mrs. Karofsky had seized that moment to pull a stunned Kurt aside.

She'd explained that she knew Dave counted on him for support, and he'd been such a blessing to Dave, attending dialysis every day, but; for the time being, it would be better if it were just them. Just family.

Numbly; still overwhelmed by relief and wanting to do the right thing, he nodded. He didn't think he could have even spoken if he'd wanted to.

She'd then hustled him towards the door, promising to call with updates.

Kurt had been in agony for three days. Mrs. Karofsky did send him update texts every day, giving him small tidbits of info. Apparently she'd had the "its time for family" talk with Dave as well, as he hadn't called or texted Kurt either.

Kurt went to the dialysis clinic without Dave; who was checked into the hospital in preparation for the transplant, and was receiving dialysis there.

He's ended up in his lounge chair, planted next to Mrs. Flax, crying on her shoulder, and trying to manage his anxiety through listening to the nursing staff's stories of kidney transplant success.

After that he'd driven to the iHop. He'd sat alone in his car at the parking lot, listening to 'you and me' over and over, until he could almost see himself and Dave; dancing there in the parking lot.

He'd left when he'd looked down at the wheel he was gripping and seen his hands shaking.

He got it. He totally understood what Mrs. Karofsky meant. This had to be the scariest thing his boyfriend had ever been through and Dave needed to be surrounded by his family.

It just hurt so much because Kurt had allowed himself to forget that he wasn't part of that family.

And being separated from Dave hurt because it made Kurt realize that he hadn't been the strong one. All along; those countless hours in dialysis, all summer long, he'd fooled himself into thinking that he was there holding Dave up, keeping him brave and strong. Pushing his boyfriend through hard times and pain.

But being alone, not seeing Dave for a few days, it had made him realize that the opposite was true.

Dave had been the strong one, allowing Kurt to come to dialysis with him, knowing it would make Kurt feel useful and lessen his anxiety. And when Kurt had held out his hand to "get Dave through stuff", it had been Dave's solid grip which had actually pulled _him_ through.

God, he missed being in Dave's arms. He missed the physical closeness that fed his soul. Being with Dave; seeing him, touching him, hearing him…it was the only place he felt completely at peace. He felt so safe in his arms.

It felt so wrong; so alien to him that he hadn't been by Dave's side for the pre-op of the last two days.

That he hadn't been pacing outside the door during the transplant surgery earlier in the day.

That he wouldn't be by his side for the next 24 hours, waiting to see if his body would reject the new organ.

His mind; his heart, every ounce of him clamored to be close, and he'd grown weary of fighting of his instincts. Since the moment of Dave actually being in surgery, he'd been unable to fight his heart any more. He needed to be close to Dave. It was the only way he could hold his fear at bay; it was the only way he could draw a full breath. It was all that kept the panic from completely overwhelming him.

Which was why he was here at this moment; sitting on the cold concrete steps leading up the hospital at 10 pm. He'd been here since 2 pm, when Dave had gone into surgery.

He'd told his dad and Carol that he was spending the day and night with Mercedes.

He would have waited inside, but he didn't want to chance running into Dave's family. Didn't want to make a difficult day even more stressful for them.

He knew it was weird to be here. Knew that it didn't make sense. Who was he helping sitting out here in the cool August night? He wouldn't ever ask or want Dave to do this for him. He'd want Dave by his side; or; if he couldn't be, he'd want him home and safe.

The last text he'd gotten from Mrs. Karofsky had been just before surgery, letting him know that everything was going smoothly, and she'd let him know how things went after the surgery.

That had been eight hours ago.

Was it a good thing or a bad thing that he hadn't heard from her?

The hospital couldn't tell him anything.

Mrs. Karofsky wasn't texting.

And though this was the main entrance in and out of the hospital, he hadn't seen Dave's parents entering or leaving all day.

A seeping coldness invaded every cell of his body.

Even if Dave did well and had no complications, was this lack of communication a harbinger of things to come?

Dave's parents hadn't really protested his and Dave's involvement, nor had much to say about it at all. Of course, they had all been caught in the grip of his debilitating illness. Kurt imagined that being scared for your son's life tended to make issues like his sexual orientation seem unimportant.

With that out of the way, would they try and force him and Kurt apart? Would they ban Kurt from their home? Would this miracle of a kidney, and Dave's renewed health come at the price of their relationship?

Why did everything with this relationship have to be so damn dramatic?

Popping in his ear phones, Kurt clicked his 'Far Away from Here' playlist, wishing this night were already over. Wishing he was tucked in that narrow hospital bed, wrapped up in the arms of his beautiful boyfriend. Pressing play, he leaned back, ignoring the feel of cold concrete under him, trying desperately to lose himself in the star strewn summer sky.

Train; of course, had the perfect song for this moment. This 'waiting on the hospital steps for some contact from the mom of his boyfriend' moment. Train music was the soundtrack to all the sad moments in his life.

Kurt hadn't cried in the last eight hours he'd been on these steps. Not when people stared at him. Not when someone had thought him homeless and offered him two dollars and half a McChicken sandwich. Not when each successive hour had passed without a word from Mrs. Karofsky.

But nothing could have prevented the quiet tears that fell from beneath his lashes at that moment. The words and Patrick Monahan's huskily intoned inflection seeped into his exhausted heart, opening a torrent of feeling. There was no one walking in and out of the hospital entrance anymore. He was alone. He didn't have to try to be brave.

_When it rains it pours and opens doors  
>And floods the floors we thought would always keep us safe and dry<br>And in the midst of sailing ships we sink our lips into the ones we love  
>That have to say goodbye<em>

_And as I float along this ocean_  
><em>I can feel you like a notion that won't seem to let me go<em>

_Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me_  
><em>And you make everything alright<em>  
><em>And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me<em>  
><em>And I can always find my way when you are here<em>

_And every word I didn't say that caught up in some busy day_  
><em>And every dance on the kitchen floor we didn't have before<em>  
><em>And every sunset that we'll miss I'll wrap them all up in a kiss<em>  
><em>And pick you up in all of this when I sail away<em>

_And as I float along this ocean_  
><em>I can feel you like a notion that I hope will never leave<em>

_Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me  
>And you make everything alright<br>And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me  
>And I can always find my way when you are here<em>


	22. Chapter 22 Rain

**Hey everyone! I am SO beyond sorry for the month long delay in updating this. My life has been chaos, but that is no excuse, as I despise when other authors do this. I hope you haven't given up completely on BitterSweet, although I would understand if you had! I actually had to reread the last few chapters to remind me of where I was. I do pledge to update regularly for the rest of this story (another few chapters) and I hope you are happy with the story. This chapter is a little rushed and maybe a tiny bit melodramatic..what can I say? I love the drama. As always, let me know what you think about this chapter..and thanks for being awesome.**

* * *

><p>It was the rain that woke him up.<p>

Kurt couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep on the hospital stairs. He'd been on them for 12 hours now, as it was now 2 am and the previously clear skies had given way to an overcast night sky and gently falling rain.

Maybe it was a sign.

Maybe it was time to go home.

Standing; stretching his aching muscles, Kurt couldn't help but feel exhausted. Defeated. This wasn't what he had imagined or hoped for when he'd come to the hospital all those hours ago.

In the movies; the dreamy romantic films that he and Mercedes devoured during their sleepovers, the love stories never ended this way.

In those movies, the hero came at the last minute, to rescue the damsel in distress. Kurt hadn't imagined that Dave would come and find him at the stairs and rescue him, but he had hoped for at least a phone call. Something. Some way in which Dave would reassure his boyfriend that he was ok and not to worry.

Maybe that's the reason that those romantic movies were movies- because they weren't reality. Reality was setting in with each drop of cold rain that fell on Kurt's hunched over frame.

How many gay teenage boys in Ohio had a love story with a happy ending anyway? Kurt couldn't think of one.

Had he really believed that he and Dave were different somehow? Special? That they would be that one couple that survived high school and then college, and that they'd be sending out wedding invites and getting a toaster from Mrs. Flax and adopting a baby and..

Kurt slammed the door on his already exhausted mind, stemming the tide of negativity. He needed some sleep.

Maybe things would look better in the morning.

* * *

><p>Why were people running up the stairs?<p>

Kurt's groggy mind struggled to swim up from the depths of sleep and process the pounding sound he heard. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep on those damn concrete hospital stairs. The pounding must be people running up and down them.

He needed to get off these stairs before he got arrested, but they were so comfortable and…wait...comfortable?

The pounding resumed at full volume. And Kurt finally surfaced. Finally remembered that he'd driven himself home the night before, sliding into exhausted slumber in his comfortable bed (not stairs!), and locking his bedroom door in the process. He hadn't felt like answering any questions and intended to lock himself in and sleep the morning away.

The person pounding on his bedroom door apparently took exception to his plans.

Staggering out of his bed, still trying to process what was happening, he stumbled over to the door. He hoped it was his dad. Carol would not appreciate him opening the door in his boxers.

It wasn't his dad or Carol.

It was Mrs. Karofsky.

Kurt would have been less shocked if he'd seen the Pope standing at his door.

Mrs. Karofsky looked as exhausted as he felt. Dark rings circled her eyes, her clothing was rumpled as if to indicate that she'd slept a restless night in a less than comfortable setting, and her hand, still raised as though to continue the incessant pounding, was shaking ever so slightly.

It was that slight tremor that broke Kurt's reverie. And suddenly million questions rushed into his mind, and he tripped over his words, needing to ask her, needing to know...

"Is everything ok, Mrs. K? I waited outside; I waited to hear from you...is he ok? Is..."

Mrs. Karofsky was shaking her head, and tears had begun to spill down from her tired eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but Kurt didn't hear her. He didn't hear anything. Because he knew.

Oh God.

Dave was gone.

Kurt felt his knees start to buckle and darkness gathering on the edge of his vision. He didn't realize he was sobbing Dave's name. Screaming it. Didn't feel anything as he crumbled to the floor.

The darkness closed over him and all he could hear was the faint strains of that song, playing on repeat in his head...

_And it's you and me…_

_You and me..._

_You and me.._.

* * *

><p>For the second time that day Kurt was surfacing up from dreams, not sure of where he was or what was going on. He didn't hear a pounding this time, just an incessant beeping and hushed voices.<p>

Life has gotten so bizarre, he thought, struggling to open his eyes, trying to make sense of everything.

The memories rushed back and his eyes flew open.

Dave was dead. Dave was gone. Dave was…

Lying on a hospital bed, looking at him?

Smiling actually.

Kurt didn't dare blink. Didn't dare look away. If he did, he just knew that his boyfriend would vanish.

Maybe he was hallucinating. He had passed out, hadn't he? Or dreaming still. This couldn't be real.

Staring into those beloved hazel eyes he couldn't stop the raw whisper that emerged from his throat, hoping that voice wouldn't break the spell.

"Please be real, please be real, please be re..."

Dave's voice; strained with emotion; cut into his whispered mantra.

"I'm real, babe, I am. I'm so sorry. I didn't know my mom had asked you to leave for the surgery. She told me that you were taking a much needed vacation with your dad. I told myself not to bother you, that you deserved a complete break from me. But then I saw you, Kurt. I saw you sleeping in the rain of those steps from my window, when I woke up last night. I…I..."

Dave's voice cracked, his smile showing signs of strain.

"I couldn't believe it. No one has ever loved me the way that you love me, Kurt Hummel and when my mom said that she'd sent you away so that it could be 'just family' I told her...I told her "Kurt is my family". I told her that she had to go and get you or that I would, and I would have, I swear, I'm so sorry that you were worried and that I didn't call and it killed me to see you sitting there all alone.."

Kurt's legs; still a little shaky, carried him over to the bedside of the other boy. This boy who had gone from enemy, to friend, to boyfriend, to...family. Dave; connected to tubes and IV's on the right side of the bed, moved his body over, making room for Kurt on the bed.

Kurt; who'd been planning only to reach for his hand, shook his head.

"No, you need space, you're healing..."

Dave's voice, still shaking with emotion, over rode his protests.

"You heal me, Kurt Hummel. I am so tired and I want to fall asleep in my favorite place. Your arms."

Kurt; trying not to succumb to the emotion in his boyfriends voice, trying to make the right choice for him, began shaking his head again.

But he was no match for Dave's whispered plea.

"Please...just, please. I need you."

Kurt; overcome with emotion, and against his better judgement, eased himself gently onto the narrow bed, wondering in some vague corner of his mind about who had dressed him and transported him here. He'd sort it all out soon enough. For now, he looped his arms carefully around the shoulders of his boyfriend, being careful to not disturb the tubes and wires he was connected to.

And immediately he felt it again. The same feeling that always came from being with this boy. This boy who had healed him too.

Peace.

Holding on to each other tightly, they drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23 Perfect

**You guys. It's been so long since I've updated. I had to go back and read my own story to remember where I was. SORRY! I used to be such a faithful updater, but I really think I will be again, as I have been dreaming of my stories again. I got a comment I couldn't respond to from Beauty is a Prison Sentence. I wanted to say thank you so much. I cried when I read your comment. Thank you to everyone that reads my work. It means the world to me. **

* * *

><p>The first day of school.<p>

Kurt took a deep breath.

This was it. The last first day of his high school career. A momentous day for so many reasons. It marked the beginning of the end. His last year in Glee. His last year at home before college. And the first day "out" at school with his boyfriend.

If he could ever bring himself to knock on his door, that is.

Kurt had been sitting in Dave's driveway for 10 minutes, paralyzed by an overwhelming combination of anxiety and nervous excitement.

They'd spent hours talking about this day. Days really. Blissful, slow days as Dave recovered from his successful kidney surgery. They had made a plan.

They were going to walk together. Hold hands. They weren't going to be afraid. Their decision to come out as a couple wasn't about making a statement. It was just about them. Just about being together. Dave nearly losing his life had taught them the importance of being together and not wasting a precious minute of the time they'd been given together.

Everything was better when he was with Dave. And if they could get through kidney disease together, they could get through a day of school together.

That thought gave Kurt the courage to get out and knock on his boyfriend's door. The courage to drive to McKinley with him. The courage to walk across the crowded senior parking lot, standing close to the other boy.

The courage; upon reaching the double doors leading into the school, to hold out his trembling hand. It was immediately encircled by the large, callused hand of the only boy he'd ever loved. Closing his eyes, he could the warmth from Dave's hand seeping into him, making him braver than he was. Dave's voice was reassuring in its steadiness,

"Shall we?"

Taking a deep breath, Kurt squeezed his boyfriend's hand, taking one last glance into those beautiful hazel eyes, scraping together the last bit of courage he needed. Hefting the strap of his Coach messenger bag over his shoulder he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm ready"

* * *

><p>It was one of the most brutal days of Kurt's life. Except for the day his mother died, and the day he found out Dave was sick, Kurt couldn't think of a day that had been worse.<p>

Before walking into the school he had feared that people would mock them. Laugh at them. Slushie them. Throw them in a dumpster. He'd braced himself for all of that. He'd been through it all before. But what had happened was so much worse than that.

No one had said a single word to him. No one had threatened him or slushied him or even really looked in his direction. In retrospect he thought it might have been because they had known he was gay. But they hadn't known about Dave.

And while the majority of their peers rushed around them, either unaware of or unconcerned with their clasped hands, there had been a small but vicious number who hadn't let them pass without comment.

And this small group; comprised mostly of Dave's friends and teammates, had directed all of their scorn, their mockery, and their aggression not at the two of them- but at Dave alone. The familiar group of letterman jacket clad jocks and uniformed cheerleaders, had seemed at first eager to see Dave, but faltered in their enthusiastic greetings; eyes dropping to where his hand was linked with Kurt's. Their confusion had given way to incredulity and then swiftly to cruelty.

Dave's former friends had openly ridiculed him. It made Kurt's heart beat faster until he could scarcely focus for the rush of blood and adrenaline through his system. But they'd walked away from every conflict, every comment. Dave had made him agree to that when they'd talked about this day. That Kurt wouldn't respond wouldn't defend Dave. He'd promised Dave that he'd walk away because Dave said fighting on that first day wouldn't change anything. And that this day would be on their terms, not someone else's.

Despite his promise to Dave, it took all of his willpower to turn his back on their terrible words. His whole body shook with pain. He'd rather take 10 slushies to the face than hear them make one more comment to his boyfriend. The pain he felt was sharper and more intense than any pain he'd felt for himself when he had been bullied by those meatheads. He'd almost lost this amazing, beautiful boy and it brought out every single one of his protective instincts to hear them tearing him down.

Somehow Kurt had made it through the first day; buoyed up by his supportive friends and the reassuring calm of his boyfriend. He seemed unruffled and uncaring of his former friend's harassment. He showed up at the door to every one of Kurt's classes, grasping the smaller boy's hand before he could as much lodge a single protest.

Dave wouldn't tell him what went on during his classes and in the locker room, but by the end of the day his shirt was stained slushie blue and his bottom lip was bruised and swollen. And when they got to Dave's locker after school, it was covered with homophobic slurs. As Kurt fumed in outrage, Dave smiled tightly; saying nothing, though his face was starting to show the first signs of underlying strain. Holding out his hand, he pulled Kurt to the Glee room.

Their first practice couldn't have come at a better time. Kurt needed an outlet for his feelings. He could only hope that Mr. Shue had some intense singing and dancing planned.

* * *

><p>"Ok, ok…welcome back to Glee Club everyone!"<p>

The collective cheers and catcalls were like a healing balm to Kurt's soul. It was so great to be amongst friends. It felt so wonderful to be able to sit close to Dave and rest his head against his boyfriend's shoulder.

They were safe here.

Mr. Shue continued as the cheers slowly died down.

"Now, we have a lot of work to do to prepare for sectionals, but with today being the first day of school, I thought you guys probably needed something more fun and something to get you back into the grove a little bit. So, today, I'm going to give everyone 10 minutes to plan and then we're going to play a game I call "iPod shuffle". Everyone gets one verse and one chorus of a song, to be immediately followed by someone else. We all get a chance to sing, to loosen up, and perform for each other. Now, the only rule regarding this song is that it can either be a tribute to your summer or an ode to the first day of school. Good luck everyone!"

Chaos descended on the Glee room as everyone dived for sheet music and began flipping through their iPods, looking for their summer and/or back to school anthems. Meanwhile, Mr. Shue was laying out the order for their performances. Kurt was smack in the middle of the list, with Dave actually having to perform last. Lifting his head from Dave's shoulder, he saw that his boyfriend was already busy flipping through his music library and Kurt hurried to do the same. This was going to be interesting, to say the least.

By the time it was Kurt's turn in the shuffle, he had laughed, cried, and cheered to the array of performances that had gone before him. Puck had kicked things off with "The Lazy song" as his summer anthem, followed by a rousing version of "We gotta get out of this place" by Santana as a back to school tribute. She's been followed by Mercedes, Quinn, and Artie and Kurt had loved every moment of the 'shuffle' so far. Now it was his turn.

"This is my back to school anthem. Pink wrote it about herself, but I'm singing it to someone else"

Made a wrong turn, Once or twice  
>Dug my way out, Blood and fire<br>Bad decisions, That's alright  
>Welcome to my silly life<p>

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down<br>Mistaken, Always second guessing  
>Under estimated, Look, I'm still around<p>

Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>If you ever, ever feel  
>Like your nothing<br>You're fuckin' perfect to me.

Kurt hadn't been able to look up as he sang. Usually he played to the crowd and made eye contact with everyone. Especially with an anthem like this Pink song. But his emotions were too on edge. He was just barely holding it together. Hearing the thunderous applause, he managed to lift his eyes. The glee club was giving him a standing ovation. And his Dave...his Dave was walking toward him. Sweeping him off his feet. Kissing him. Holding him close, muttering "I love you, babe" over and over, to the cat calls and whistles of their fellow Glee clubbers. Finally the frenzy died down and Kurt resettled himself into his boyfriend's arms, watching Britney take the microphone.

Britney, Lauren, and Tina were next- all dedicating their songs of fun as a tribute to the summer. Mike and Finn paired up; Mike dancing, Finn singing "Dream On" by Aerosmith. It was actually a little comical, as Dream On was a odd song to dance to. Finally, it was Dave's turn.

Kurt wouldn't have blamed him for singing an angry song. Or a sad song. After what he'd been through today, Dave had the right to sing any crazy song that he wanted.

Which was why Kurt was shocked to hear his boyfriend's dedication, and his song choice.


	24. Chapter 24 The Best Day

**This is much shorter than my average chapters. I wanted to get this part of the story told. I have been listening to the song Dave chooses on repeat track for the last couple of days. If you don't know it, I really recommend it. Thanks for reading. I honestly ADORE each and every single review. This chapter is dedicated to Chris. I don't know if he still reads my work but if you do, Chris- thanks for being a great friend when I needed one.**

* * *

><p>The room was silent as Dave took the microphone.<p>

He'd rightfully gained a reputation for his heartfelt performances and everyone, from the self absorbed Ms. Berry, to chatty Brittany, perched closer to the edge of their seats to hear what he would say.

Kurt was a confused tangle of emotions- giddy excitement in that he always loved to hear Dave sing but also apprehension, as he knew that Dave's first day had been horrible. It would break Kurt's heart if Dave chose a super sad song.

Dave's shy smile set his heart at ease.

"Umm… today I've been slushied, got into two fist fights, and someone who can't spell wrote "homeo" on my locker"

Dave's announcement drew hisses and jeers from the assembled club members and Kurt's heart, so recently pacified, constricted. Dave; smiling at the vehemence of his friends, called for quiet and continued

"You know what? It's been the best day of my life. I have never, not since before I can remember, had a day where I was completely myself, completely honest, and was so completely supported and loved by true friends. You all mean the world to me. "

The room, so recently ringing with the jeers and hisses of his fellow glee club members was silent. Everyone could relate to Dave. Everyone understood what it felt like to be misunderstood, singled out, picked on, and hated. In a way, he was the voice of the group in that moment.

Turning to Kurt, he continued.

"I've never told you this, but this is my second first day of school Glee practice. I was here last year, hiding out there" He pointed to the hallway between the set of doors leading out of the Glee room.

"I heard this boy singing. I didn't know it was Kurt but it stopped me in my tracks. I can't even remember the song, but I remember this feeling of warmth that came over me. I hadn't really been able to feel anything for a long time. I was numb. Even though I'd just spent a day supposedly on top of the world- a million popular friends, a girlfriend, a letterman jacket- I felt alone. And lost. Until that voice- Kurt's voice- found me."

You could have heard a pin drop as Dave's story drew to a close.

His glistening hazel eyes directed at his boyfriend, he nodded just once.

"This one is for the first day of school and; like all my songs, it's for you, babe"

The song was instantly recognizable. There was only one song that sounded quite like this. It was the Fugee's "Killing me Softly". The beat instantly set everyone's feet tapping. Dave's husky baritone intoned the lyrics.

I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style,

And so I came to see him and listen for a while.

And there he was this young boy, stranger to my eyes,

Strumming my pain with his fingers,

Singing my life with his words,

Killing me softly with his song,

Killing me softly with his song,

Telling my whole life with his words,

Killing me softly with his song.

* * *

><p>Even though it was the first day of school, Dave still came over to "study". Kurt was proud of how they held out until his dad and Carol left for the movies. It took them all of 30 seconds from the time the door closed behind his parents to move from the respectable location of the kitchen table to the less respectable location of Kurt's bed.<p>

Kurt dived into Dave's arms as if he'd been away for weeks or years, rather than hours. Dave didn't protest. He was holding onto Kurt as if he were the most precious thing in the entire world.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt let the feeling of peace and contentment that came with being in Dave's arms slowly wrap around his weary body and soul.

"I love this"

Dave chuckled over Kurt's drowsily content pronouncement.

"Oh really? I guess it's alright. I mean, it's not a night at motel 6 with Santana or anything..."

He continued to laugh when Kurt began jabbing him in the ribs, hissing threats and making dire predictions about his survival should he make more comments like that.

"Ok...ok...sorry. I never spent the night at a Motel 6 with Santana! Gosh!"

Kurt; hesitantly appeased by Dave's hasty retraction, settled back into his boyfriend's arms.

"It was a Best Western, not a motel 6"

The ensuing ruckus was so tumultuous that they ended up crashing to the floor, rolling across Kurt's bedroom, laughing and struggling for dominance. Kurt finally gained the upper hand and pinned Dave to the floor, stretching the bigger boy's arms out above his head, shackling his wrists with his own hands. His body was firmly planted on Dave's chest, his eyes sparkling in triumph.

Which is how Finn found them when he came in looking for his missing iPod.


End file.
